Return To Maine
by Purple Satin
Summary: Rick has been on a 2 month book tour and their 8 month anniversary is approaching. Everything is fine until his calls and texts suddenly stops coming. Where is he and what is he up to?
1. Chapter 1

Return to Maine

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for your kind words on the conclusion to "For The Love of Kate". I tried to respond to some of you personally, but the site wouldn't let me. I know there are still some issues that haven't been solved. Not sure if I was doing something wrong or if it's just another glitch in the system

This could be a sequel to "For The Love of Kate" or can be read as a stand alone. Not sure how long this will be, but I hope you will join me on this journey as Kate and Rick celebrate their 8 month anniversary of being a couple.

Two whole months! It had been a solid 2 months since she had seen Rick. Two incredibly, long, lonely months.. It seemed like forever since she had laid in his arms, felt his soft lips on hers, his hands on her body and she missed him so much!

True, they had been separated in the past for longer periods of time than this before, but this was the longest they had been separated since coming together, but it shouldn't be this hard.

When they had been stranded by a freak snowstorm in Maine in September and they had become a couple, they had decided to keep their relationship on the down low due to the department's rules about co workers dating. While they hadn't been perfect at hiding their relationship status, she thought they'd done pretty well with it. It has been 8 months and no one seemed to have a clue.

It was coming up on their 8 month anniversary and it looked every bit as if she would be spending it alone, hopefully he'd be home by Tuesday of next week and they could celebrate then and she could not wait!

For their 6 month anniversary, they had been stuck at the precinct under the watchful eyes of Ryan, Espo, and Gates working a high priority case that had taken them longer than normal to solve. At the end of the case, they had left the precinct separately to avoid drawing any attention their way. Rick had stopped at the bodega just down from her apartment since everything else had been closed at that hour and brought them sandwiches. After they had eaten, they staggered to her bed, fell into it for one quick round of lovemaking before he had to leave to be home before Alexis got up

She understood him going home to be with Alexis after being at the precinct for days. She loved Alexis and Castle and Alexis were a package deal and she understood that.

It was far from any anniversary celebration she had ever imagined. She didn't blame him. It's just the way it was in their crazy life. For years he had made concessions to follow her around and now she had to make her own concessions to fit her life around his. And it wasn't his fault that Black Pawn had sent him on this tour.

Two months ago, Black Pawn had sent him on a coast to coast book tour. He had kissed her goodbye, promising he would call every night once he got back to his hotel rooms and he had called every night… until last night and she missed him.

Normally, they would use Skype or Face Time while he was away and she had waited until 2 am for his call last night, but it had never come. Thinking that he may have had a late night for whatever reason, perhaps a late night dinner with Paula or Gina, which he had told her that at times, he had to have, but they were strictly professional. She trusted him. She really did, but trusting Gina was a whole different story.

Shaking herself out her reverie, she dismissed the thought of Gina and chided herself for being ridiculous. He was probably exhausted and slept through the night. He'd call later with a plausible excuse. She'd give him until tonight.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke with a start and slightly confused her brain still muddled with sleep., still clutching her phone to her chest. She vaguely remembered coming home from work last night, taking a nice hot bath and settling on her couch to watch tv and wait hopefully for Rick's call. The last thing she remembered seeing was the late edition of the news.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was 8:00 and she had to be at work at 9:00. There was no time to lose considering the amount of time it would take her to get across town. She quickly scrolled through her text messages and her call logs to see if she might have slept trough his call. No missed calls or texts. What the hell? Now, she didn't know if she was more worried or pissed. Now, she was both! Okay, she'd get to work, slip into the Conference Room and try calling him again. If she got no answer, she'd resort to calling Martha.

It was 10:00 am before she had the chance to slip into the Conference Room. As she expected, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, babe. It's me. I've been missing your calls and hope that you're okay. Getting kind of worried here, so call me and let me know that you're okay. Love you!"

By the end of the day there had still been no word from him. Now more worried than before and as much as she didn't want to, she was calling Martha as a last resort. She'd have to use caution when she talked to Martha, though. God Forbid, if Martha picked up on anything, she'd tell Alexis, Alexis would tell Lanie, Lanie would tell Espo, and he'd tell Ryan who would blow it all out of proportion, word would get back to Gates and then they wouldn't be able to work together anymore.

As soon as she hit her apartment door and toed her shoes off she headed to the liquor cabinet where Rick had a bottle of his favorite scotch stashed away.

Taking a glass from the cabinet, she poured herself a double and tossed it back, the liquor scorching it's way down her throat and into her stomach and she welcomed it. She debated on having another one, but ultimately decided against it. With little food on her stomach and absolutely no appetite it would hit her hard and the last thing she needed was to be drunk and have to talk to Martha.

Damn! She hated doing this, but best to get it over with now. She plucked her phone from her pocket and dialed Rick's home number and silently counted the number of rings before Martha answered.

"Kate, darling! What a wonderful surprise! It's so good to hear from you!"

"Thank you, Martha! It's great to talk to you, too. Uh, the reason I'm calling is to see if you've heard from Ri.. Ri.., uh Castle in the last couple of days?" Oh, Great! Now she was stuttering and falling all over her words. Just what she needed.

"Why, yes. He called last night. I didn't speak to him but a moment. Alexis talked to him longer than I did, but she did say that his tour may be delayed."

"Delayed? Did he say how long?"

"Well, he said that there had been a change in his itinerary, something about they had added more cities to his itinerary and he was going to be held up in until maybe as long as next Friday."

"Next Friday? Martha, did he sound okay to you?"

There was a pregnant pause on Martha's end before she answered, "Why, yes, dear. He sounded a bit irritated because of the change of plans, but he was fine. Kate, what is going on here?"

Oh shit! Now Martha was suspicious.

I wish I knew, Martha, she thought. "Oh, ummm, it"s nothing. We were just wondering when he'd be back, that's all."

"Oh, I see. Well darling, Alexis is at the library studying with some friends of hers at the moment, but I could have her call you back when she gets in if you'd like."

"Oh no. Thank you, Martha. That won't be necessary. The boys were just wondering, that's all. I'll be sure and relay the information to them. Thank you, Martha."

After exchanging a few more pleasantries with Martha, she had ended the call. And now, she was sick with worry and more perplexed than ever and she had no one to talk to about it. Damn it, Rick! Where the hell are you and what are you up to?

* * *

The next morning she was sitting at her desk with a splitting headache and her head buried in paperwork that Gates had been piling on them for the last two days. Her mind wandered back to Rick. It had nearly be nearly two and a half days with no word from him. What the hell was Rick up to, anyway? He had to know that she was worried sick about him. And why hasn't he returned her calls? Or was she just overreacting?

Across the bullpen, Espo had been studying Kate for the last two days and something was off with her, but what?

"Yo, bro. Have you noticed something wrong with Beckett lately?" he questioned Ryan.

Ryan lifted his eyes from the file he was reading to glance at his partner. "No, why?"

"The last couple of days she's just seemed off."

"Off? How so?"

"Well, she looks really tired, like she's exhausted or something. She's been really quiet. And have you noticed that she's not eating, either?"

"That's not entirely right, Javi. She ate a bagel I brought in day before yesterday."

"Have you seen her eat anything since then?"

"Well, now that you mention it, no."

"Remember a couple of years ago when Castle left for the Hamptons for the summer? Remember how she didn't eat much then and how quiet she was and we'd find her staring at Castle's chair?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So she's acting like that now and I've caught her staring at that damn chair several times since Castle left on this book tour. Now, I'm wondering if this is something we need to check into given everything she went through a few months ago. You know, see if she is okay."

Ryan laid his report to the side and swiveled his chair slightly so he could cast a sly look at Beckett, Damn of Javi wasn't right! She was sitting at her desk staring at Castle's empty chair.

" I'm telling you, bro. She's been doing that ever since Castle left and more so the last couple of days." Espo said when Ryan turned back to him. "You don't think something has happened between them that changed things and she's mooning over him again, do you?"

Ryan chuckled. "Come on, man. We've been with them everyday since Beckett came back to work. I think if something like that had happened, we'd have seen something, but we haven't."

Espo shook his head. "Not necessarily. You know how Beckett plays it close to the vest and we wouldn't see anything if she didn't want us to."

" Come on, Javi. Even if something has changed between them, that's their business, not ours."

"You mean you aren't the least little bit curios, bro?"

"No! And for the record, I don't think she's acting weird. She's just probably bored with all these files and I don't blame her."

Just then Beckett's cell phone rang and she jumped out of her chair so hard and so fast, the damn thing nearly turned over.

"Where the hell are you? I've been so worried!" she exclaimed into the phone, louder than she had intended'

"Now tell me that isn't weird." Espo stated.

"Yeah, that seems a bit weird. Is she seeing someone?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I haven't seen or heard of anyone, but I'd bet you three beers at The Old Haunt that it's Castle."

"I'll take that bet." Ryan said as he watched Beckett struggle to keep her chair righted.

Kate glanced up and noticed that Espo and Ryan had noticed her outburst. Oh shit!

"Hold on a minute." she said into the phone. "Excuse me guys, but I need to take this. Cover for me with Gates for a few minutes, will you?" she asked, her cheeks coloring pink before she spun on her heel and headed to the Conference Room.

"You got it, Beckett." Ryan replied and watched as she sauntered off. "So, what do we do now?" he asked Espo.

Both men watched as Beckett entered the Conference Room, closing the door behind her. Yeah. Something was definitely up.

"You know, Javi. You might be right. She has seemed off a bit this past month and just within the last couple of days. So what do we do now? Talk to her? Try to find out who she is seeing?"

Espo chuckled. "Hell no! Do you think she'd listen to us? Hell no, she wouldn't. She'd shoot us dead if she caught on that we're poking around in her personal life."

"So what do you think we should do?"

Their conversation came to a halt as Captain Gates came out of her office and started for the break room.

"We need to stage an intervention." Javi answered as soon as Captain Gates made it into the break room. "Follow me."

"Wait a minute. How does staging an Intervention help us in figuring out who Beckett is seeing?

"it doesn't, bro. But you see how she's been acting. This just gets her started on her weekend a little earlier. We have no open cases to solve, so why not get her sent home early. We put our plan of action into motion after work by staking out her apartment. Look bro. You don't have to say anything if you don't want, just follow my lead. Come on. I need you to watch for Beckett. It might look suspicious if she catches us in the break room with the captain."

"Got cha'. Let's get this over with."

Surprised, Victoria Gates looked up as she heard someone enter the break room behind her. Most of her detectives tried to avoid her.

"Gentlemen." she addressed over her shoulder as she stirred creamer and sweetener into her coffee.

"Sir, could we talk to you privately for a moment?" Esposito asked

This was highly unusual. Most of her detectives were suspicious of her some even resented her and didn't trust her. Iron Gates. She hated that nickname. Yes, she commanded respect from her officers and it was true that she was a by the books Captain, but that didn't mean that she was unapproachable, cold and heartless. If her officers only knew how much she cared…

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" she inquired.

"Well sir, we were wondering if you've noticed… that Beckett…" Espo trailed off, suddenly unsure if this was the right thing to do, after all.

"Beckett is ill this morning?" Ryan picked up when his partner floundered.

"Has she said anything about not feeling well?"

"No sir. She has not. It's just that we've noticed that she's been in and out of the bathroom this morning several times and she looks pale."

"You guys do realize that she has the three day holiday beginning tomorrow, right?" Did they really think that she was just that clueless?

"Yes, sir. We were just thinking that with no open cases right now, that you could send her home early?" Espo inquired.

"And keep this just between the three of us, maybe?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"And just why did you two seek me out for this?"

"Well sir, she will just say that everything is fine and won't listen to us, but if it comes from you..,"

"I see. Well gentlemen. Thank you for bringing this to my attention and I will consider this. But not because you asked me to. To be honest, I have noticed some things about her that seem odd. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my Compstats."

"That's all we ask. Thank you, sir."

After the captain left the room, they each made themselves a coffee and returned to their desks.


	2. Chapter 2

Return To Maine Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so very much for all of your kind words and favs/follows! And yet, just saying thank you seems so inadequate. I am truly blown away with all your support.

Relief had washed over her when her phone rang a moment ago and Rick's face had appeared on it's screen

"Thank God, you're okay! I've been so worried! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I never meant to worry you. I've just been extremely busy is all. I'm in Dallas at the moment. When do you get off for the holiday?"

" Like normal. At the end of shift today. Why?."

"I was just wondering. I've missed you so much and I can't wait to see you."

"You could have fooled me! I haven't heard a word from you in two days! Are you about done with this tour?"

"No. Not exactly. I wish I was, but sadly I'm not. Remember how we celebrated our 6 month anniversary with a deli sandwich from the bodega across the street from your apartment?"

"Of course I do. It was only a couple of months ago. We'd had a very busy couple of days at the precinct and we were so tired we barely made it there. What does that have to do why you haven't called in the last two days?"

"Well, I want our 8th month one to be really special. Can you meet me at JFK at 6 :00? Please, say yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we should celebrate our 8 month anniversary this weekend and it should be special."

"This weekend? How are we going to do that if you're still on tour?"

"Well, I've already put a plan in place. In fact, I've rescheduled the rest of the tour after the holiday weekend."

"Really? Is that why you haven't called?"

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you. I have something really special planned. I've missed you so much."

He rescheduled his tour so he could come home to be with her and have a real anniversary celebration? Wow!

"I know, babe. I've missed you, too, but do you think that was a wise decision?"

"Probably not and Gina is beyond pissed but I don't care. She works for me and this is doable. I can make the last couple of stops next weekend and be finished with it a few days later. I know it won't be easy having to leave you again so soon after we reunite, but I can't wait another minute to see you. Please, say yes."

"I should say no after your incommunicado stint."

"Please, don't be mad, honey. I know you were worried and probably hurt and confused and I'm sorry for that, but I have every intention of making it up to you . Please , say yes. I've missed you so much. Please, Kate! I love you and have been so miserable without you! Please say yes." he begged,.

"Look, even if I can get off on time, I'd still need time to go home and pack a bag and then rush to JFK. I don't know what you have planned or what to pack… What do you have planned, anyway?"

"Nothing too elaborate, I promise. And if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? But seriously, I thought we'd just slip away to the cabin for a few days, you know? Just you and me alone in the woods, returning to where we first started. I thought maybe we could go into Bangor or one of the larger cities for dinner at one of the finer restaurants there and just enjoy being alone together. I've just missed you so much."

"I know. I've missed you, too. Okay. Where do you want to meet at the airport?".

"The American Airlines terminal at the Arrivals level at the carousel in Baggage Claim."

"Okay. I'll see you there, if I can get home from work in time. If not, I'll call you."

" Great! It's going to be great. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too." she gushed, warmth suffusing through every part of her body and in spite of being mad at him for his silence, she understood now and she couldn't wait to see him.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms, kiss every square inch of your gorgeous body and making love to you all night long for the next three days." he said, his voice carrying that sexy, seductive tone.

Her body trembled in anticipation. "I can't either." she breathed, excitement rippling through her, from the top of her head to her toes.

There was a sharp rap at the door, startling her. She turned and saw Ryan on the other side of the door through the glass. "Look. I have to go now. See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too."

She clicked her phone off and turned to see Ryan opening the door behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Gates is looking for you. We told her that you were in the restroom. Beckett, are you okay?"

"Thanks, Ryan. Of course. Why?"

"You just look a little flushed is all."

"Everything is fine, Kev. I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

When he was no longer in sight, Kate shook herself a little trying to gain her composure back before she headed to the Captain's office.

* * *

Captain Victoria Gates was concerned for her lead homicide detective. For the last two months, she had seemed distracted and had worked everyday, including her scheduled days off, working after hours off the clock.

Captain Gates was very well aware of the going ons in her precinct and had talked to Kate a few times about her O T. Each time they had these discussions, Kate had assured her that everything was fine.

In spite of her assurances that things "were fine", they obviously were not that. She had noticed that Kate looked fatigued, had noticed her staring off into space and that was not like her. And that was why she wanted to talk to Detective Beckett now.

Apparently, the boys were aware of it, too and had approached her in the break room about staging an intervention of their own. Well, unknown to them, she was planning on doing it anyway before they asked her.

Victoria Gates knew that Detectives Ryan and Esposito were good detectives in their own rights and were concerned about their friend and were only looking out for her.

She admired their loyalty, but they were the precinct's very own class clowns. It was time to see what these two could accomplish on their own without Detective Beckett.

She opened her top desk drawer and checked her antacids. Damn! She'd need to stop on her way home and buy a large bottle.

Since coming to work at the 12th, she practically ate them like candy dealing with those two and Mr. Castle.

Still. Thinking back to Detective Beckett, she'd play into their plan and send Beckett home.

She looked up from the Compstats at the rap on her door'

"You wanted a word, sir?"

"Yes, I did. Come in, Detective Beckett. And close the door behind you. Please, have a seat." she said, motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

As Kate took her seat, Victoria removed her glasses and set them to the side of her desk.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is about your OT."

"Sir, I worked off the clock…" Kate stammered.

"I'm well aware of that and I appreciate your loyalty and dedication. How are you doing physically?"

"I'm a little tired, but it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, beginning tomorrow, I have three days off…"

"Any special plans, detective?"

The detective hesitated and squirmed a little before answering. "No. No special plans, sir."

"Then I suggest that you make some. Your three day weekend begins immediately,:

"Oh sir. That is completely unnecessary…"

" I would be completely remiss in my duties as your Captain if I did not look out for the well being of my staff. There are no open murder cases and I'm sure that if anything arises those two out there are perfectly capable of handling it. This isn't a request, detective. It's an order. Now, I expect you back in here first thing Tuesday morning and not a minute before. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Good. Now, gather your things and go home. Enjoy your weekend, detective. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Kate replied, rising.

Wow! That was surprising and unexpected. While the boys and Rick were certain that their new captain had no heart, was cold and unfeeling, and even she had had her doubts at first, she was coming to understand the woman and was developing a modicum of respect for her.

Captain Gates escorted Kate out and from her open door, shouted across the bullpen. "Ryan, Esposito! Detective Beckett is starting her weekend as of now. This weekend, you will both be on call and I trust you two will see to her files."

:Yes, sir." they chorused together

"Yeah, Beckett. We got this. Don't worry." Ryan added.

"Yeah, Beckett. We got this. Enjoy your weekend." Espo said, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, guys."

She proceeded to her desk and removed her purse from the bottom drawer and her sweater from the back of her chair and proceeded to the elevator.

Was it just her or had she noticed a fist bump exchange between her partners and were they actually smirking at her? Oh, they did! The little instigators. But they couldn't possibly know that she was meeting up with Rick, could they? Nah!

They couldn't possibly suspect anything. She and Rick were very careful. Still… This seemed off to her. She made a mental note to ask Rick about it later.

Ryan and Esposito watched as Beckett got on the elevator, smiled impishly at her and waved as the elevator doors slid closed.

Unaware that Captain Gates had come out of her office and was standing behind them with a hand full of DD5's, the boys exchanged a fist bump.

"Operation Beckett stake out begins at 6:00 after work." Espo said.

What the hell? Were these two actually planning on staking out Beckett's apartment? Why?

"You know, Javi. I don't feel right about this. Maybe we should let Beckett's private life be private."

Appalled at what she was hearing, she leaned forward, her head in between theirs.

"You're damn right, you should! And if I hear anything about either one of you anywhere near Beckett's apartment, there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." they chorused.

"We were just thinking about going to The Old Haunt for drinks later. Game of Madden, my house afterwards, right Espo?"

"Right."

"Gentlemen, I will be watching and I will know if either of you go near Beckett's apartment. So you'd best stay away.

"We will, sir. You have our word on it."

"Good. Now get back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Return To Maine Chapter 3

It was 11:30 when she exited the subway at the Canal Street Station and she realized that she was hungry since she had eaten little more than a bagel Ryan had brought into the precinct day before yesterday. That was the last solid food she'd had all week. The rest of her meals had been in liquid form, coffee and bottled water.

Tribeca is well known for it's shopping and dining with boutiques and restaurants, and art galleries on practically every corner, but right now all she wanted to do is grab a deli sandwich from the bodega a block from her apartment and take a nice, relaxing soak in the tub before meeting Rick at JFK. Hopefully, she could squeeze in an hour nap before getting up to pack.

Speaking of packing, she still had no idea what to take.

She still had clothes up there from September when they had been stranded by an early, freak snowstorm and that stuff was all winter wear and would be too warm for the late May weather.

As she crossed West Broadway, she noticed a new boutique that had recently opened that carried everything from intimate apparel to after 5 cocktail dresses.

She stood in the store front gazing through the windows and noticed a sleek, black sheath dress that the bodice was cut in a vee shape that allowed a modest amount of cleavage to show without being too slutty and was slit up the side to mid thigh. It was chic and elegant.

Checking her watch and seeing that it was just after 11:00 am, she decided to go in and check it out. She pushed the door open and entered the shop.

By 12:30, the boutique had began filling with customers, but Kate had already tried on the dress which had been a perfect fit and now stood at the checkout counter with the dress, a see through pale pink baby doll pajama outfit, complete with a matching thong, and an arsenal of scented massage oils.

On a whim, while the clerk was checking out the one customer in front of her, she snatched up another baby doll pajama set.

This one was also sheer, black but had a little satin tie that was the only thing that held the bodice together and an edible panty. Not that she'd have the opportunity to wear either one of them long, but still...

This was the first opportunity she'd had to wear something really sexy for Rick and she planned to make the most of it.

In just a few hours she'd be back in his arms again, she'd feel their bodies pressed together, his tongue in her mouth as he kissed her passionately, his hands warm and soft as he stroked every square inch of her body and she could not wait. God, she had missed him.

Her body gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.

She startled at the feel of a warm hand on her arm.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" she asked the kindly middle aged woman behind the counter, realizing that the customer in front of her had left and the clerk had been addressing her.

"I asked if you were okay?"

She took a few steps forward, placed her purchases on the counter and smiled at the woman. "Oh. Yes, I am fine. Just lost in thought You have a lovely shop here."

"Why thank you, dear. I trust you found everything okay. Did everything fit okay?"

"Yes, I did and everything fits perfectly, thank you."

The woman continued ringing Kate's purchases and Kate slid her Mastercard across the counter and when handed the receipt, signed her name to the charges.

She gathered her purchases and started for the door.

"Come again." the clerk called after her.

"Oh, I will and next time, I'll bring a friend."

Out on the street again, she once again became so lost in her thoughts that she walked right past the bodega and instead of doubling back, she crossed the street and bought a hot dog from the vendor on the corner before crossing back across the street and continued her journey home.

Once she was safely ensconced in her apartment with the door securely locked and bolted, she dropped her purchases on the couch and carefully draped the dress over the back of her couch and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and sat at the table to eat her lunch.

God, she hadn't realized just how hungry and tired she was until now. The last two months had definitely taken it's toll on her. She hadn't had much of an appetite and had had very little sleep and add the last two days of worry and stress she had with no communication with him had left her feeling completely drained. She only hoped that she had the stamina to stay with him tonight without going to sleep on him. Yeah, a nap was definitely in order before she met him tonight.

She felt somewhat refreshed after eating lunch, so after disposing her hot dog wrapper in the trash, she went to the closet and pulled out her small American Tourister expandable pull behind suitcase and took it to the bedroom to pack.

While she was pulling the suitcase from the closet, she noticed her black shawl that would go perfectly with the dress in case she needed a wrap, so she grabbed it, a garment bag, and a pair of black, 4 inch heeled, pumps that would go well with the dress.

She had a distant memory of Lanie calling her the queen of all shoe queens and giggled. Mock me all you want, Lanie, but this i s all so worth it! If you only had a clue, you'd agree with me.

Gathering the remaining items and new purchases, she headed back to the bedroom to pack.

This was so different than the last time they were there. And not only that, but it had been so long since they had had an actual date night. Slipping in and out of each other's apartments did not make a date night.

Since they had returned in late September, they had had one casual movie date night and that had ended with him kissing her goodnight at her door as he had felt compelled to spend that night at home. He hadn't even come inside that night because the temptation to stay was too great a risk.

Most nights he would come over after dinner with Martha and Alexis and spend the remaining night with her where they would try to watch a movie, but would always end up having a hot and heavy make out session instead of watching any movies and then shortly thereafter end up in her bed for the rest of the night only to leave before the crack of dawn in order to be home when Alexis woke and return to the precinct later in the mornings.

It was less than idyllic, but nothing had ever been easy for them. Dating Richard Castle was about as frustrating as dating Josh had been in the fact that there never seemed to be much down time together time, but as men, they were on a completely different level. For one, she loved Rick, Josh she had not. And why was she even comparing the two? These days, Josh never entered her mind. She shrugged that thought away and blamed it on being so tired.

Shortly after they returned from Maine, he had given her a key to the loft and the code for the alarm in which she had a narrow window of time to enter the code before the alarm would go off. She had only used it twice though as the first time she used it, she nearly missed that small window of time and barely got the code entered before it went off.

The second time she had gone to the loft was when Martha had gone to one of her spa retreats up north and Alexis had been away at Paige's house for the weekend. Only Alexis had come home to get an extra set of clothing and had heard her dad moaning in ecstasy and thought he was sick or hurt and had come to his door and knocked on it to see if he was okay. It was a miracle that she hadn't heard more than that. Kate's voice as well. He had given her the excuse that he had gone out with Ryan and Espo the night before and had too much to drink. After inquiring if he needed anything she went to her room, got the extra clothing and left again.

That had been a very close call and the end of her coming to the loft and they had both agreed that her place afforded them the most privacy. Maybe they should come clean to their friends and family only about their dating status.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Kate removed the price tag from the new dress and zipped it up in the garment bag and after packing her suitcase took both bags to the door so they'd be ready to grab quickly on her way out.

She didn't know exactly what plans he had made other than dinner at one of the area's finer restaurants, but she was excited and she could not wait to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Return To Maine Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the delay on this update. I had some technical difficulties, but hope that is all behind me now. I have chapter 5 nearly complete in my docs and hope to update once per week I had a reader remind me that Espo and Ryan would disobey Captain Gate's order so I decided to flesh that out some and hopefully have some fun out of it, but rest assured, they will be thwarted.

For the sake of the story, this story will have chapters of varying lengths. Hope you continue to enjoy.

In spite of having overslept and in spite of catching a cab to airport on the eve of a holiday weekend and the traffic that was a nightmare on any given day during the peak of rush hour, it was a miracle that she was making her way into the terminal fifteen minutes early.

She entered the American Airlines terminal at the Arrivals level with just seven minutes to spare after having to dodge her way through other travelers and spotted him at the baggage carousel.

He had his back turned toward her, talking on the phone. Probably talking to Alexis.

She hesitated briefly to take in the width of his shoulders, the trim waist, long legs and that well toned ass. Her boyfriend looked as good from this angle as he did coming at her. And that beautiful specimen of a man was all hers! God, she had missed him!

Just then he turned and spotted her, his smile so wide and welcoming. He clicked his phone off and pocketed it, opening his arms wide ready to receive her.

He had grown a small beard while he was away and she liked it! The thought of those fine hairs scraping against her bare skin sent more shivers up her spine. God, she could not wait!

Dragging her small suitcase behind her, she rushed to his open arms, wrapping her arms around his neck plastering herself against him intimately.

"God, I've missed you!" she rasped in his ear.

"I've missed you, too. So very much!"

She leaned back just enough to cup his face in her palm. "I like this." she said, running her fingers along the side of his face, the short hairs tickling her palm, loving the feel of his whiskers against her hand.

"Really? I was afraid that you'd hate it. I was afraid it'd feel too scratchy."

"No. I love it. It's so soft, actually. I can't wait to feel…"

"You will, sweetheart. Very, very soon. I promise." he said, lowering his head and kissing her passionately.

"I wish we were somewhere more private." she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Me, too. But they'll be announcing our flight any minute now, so we should head that way. Ready to go?" he asked, picking up his luggage in one hand and wrapping his free arm around her waist, tucking her warmly against his side.

"I am so ready." she answered.

"Have you lost weight?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

"You just seem thinner than when I left, that's all. Don't tell me that you've been skipping meals."

She hesitated, biting into her lower lip before answering. "Well, I might have missed a couple of meals…"

"And by a couple, you mean how many?"

"Okay. Okay. I admit that I haven't had much of an appetite since you've been gone."

"Okay. So when was the last time you ate?" he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, sheepishly, :I had a hot dog for lunch."

"And before that?" he questioned.

"A bagel day before yesterday? Look, I'm sure my appetite will return now that you're back."

"Just promise me that from now on when I'm away that you'll take care of yourself. God forbid, anything should happen to you. It would kill me if something did."

"It won't and I promise as long as you promise to do the same thing. I worry about you just as much as you worry about me."

"I haven't slept an entire night since I left, to be honest." he admitted.

"Neither have .I," she sighed.

They boarded the plane and Rick stood in the aisle, letting her take the window seat.

Once they were seated and belted in, she laced her arm through his and lay her head on his shoulder. "So, tell me about the tour"

He shrugged. "Not a lot to tell really. Pretty boring, a lot of meet and greets, interacting with the fans during book signings , which I love doing, lots of late night meetings with Paula and Gina, some late night dinners. So, how are the boys?"

"They're fine. Which reminds me, have you said anything to them about us?"

"No. I wouldn't divulge our secrets, especially since we promised each other not to for awhile. Why?"

"It's probably nothing. Gates sent me home early today because of all the work I've been putting in since you've been gone and I could have sworn I saw them exchange a fist bump in my peripheral as I was leaving."

"I'm sure you're mistaken, honey. I mean, we've been extremely careful. You've been worried and stressed out… and frankly, a fist bump between those two could mean anything." he said, kissing the crown of her head.

"Hmm. I suppose you could be right. We have been very cautious. So you don't think they may have seen us in the stairwell or what about the supply closet down the hall from holding?"

"The supply closet? No, I don't think so. I locked the door behind us and I checked for someone who may have been watching before I pulled you in there."

"So you don't think they suspect anything?" she asked, burying her face further into his shoulder.

"No, honey. I'd swear by it. There's no way they suspect anything."

"So you think I'm stressed and over reacting?"

"What I think is that we both are, but it's nothing that this weekend won't cure and I can't wait to have you all alone."\

"Me, either." she replied, snuggling closer to him, hoping he was right.

"But first things first." he added.

This got her attention. Snapping her head up to look at him, "What first things? What could possibly be first before we…?"

He grinned, that cute little sideways grin that she loved so much and said, "Ahh, that got your mind off Ryan and Espo, didn't it? You'll see soon.:

* * *

At quitting time, Ryan and Esposito hit the time clock and headed to the elevator doors.

"Gentlemen, I trust that you'll behave yourselves this weekend." Captain Gates said as she came up behind them to wait for the elevator, too.

"Yes, sir." they chorused together.

"We're just going to The Old Haunt for a few beers. Maybe you'd like to join us, sir." Ryan stated.

Wait! What? What the hell was he doing? Oh, HELL NO! Ryan was sucking up to old Iron Gates? Had he finally flipped? What the hell was wrong with him?

Espo covered his mouth with his hand and coughed loudly. It took everything in him not to elbow Ryan in the gut.

"That's very kind of you to invite me, Detective Ryan. Too bad I already have plans or I would join you." she said, smiling at them.

"Well, some other time then." Ryan said.

The elevator arrived and they all stepped on board.

"That would be nice, thank you, Detective Ryan. Some other time." she replied as the elevator descended.

Once out on the street, she wished them a good weekend and continued to her car.

Ryan and Esposito stood on the sidewalk and watched her drive away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bro? Are you crazy? You could have ruined our whole operation sucking up to her like that." Espo asked, heatedly.

"Come on, Javi. You heard the Captain. We can't get caught near Beckett's apartment."

"Since when do we let that stop us? We may not be able to stake out her apartment, but she didn't say we couldn't call her. I have a plan."

"Of course you have a plan. A plan to get us busted down to traffic or worse. What about letting Beckett's private life be private?"

"Have you forgotten what happened to her last year?"

"No. Of course, not and we were right there with her when that happened and we still didn't prevent that from happening. Besides, this is more personal."

"So?"

"So, I think we should leave this alone. It isn't as though her life is in danger."

"How do you know it's not?"

"Because she doesn't seem scared, just sad and lonely."

"Look man. If she's involved with someone, we need to know who it is because he could be anybody. He could be a serial killer for all we know."

"That's true. But just for the record, I trust that Beckett is perfectly capable of making her own choices without any input from us. Obviously, you are not. Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking that we call her apartment building, tell them I need to get in touch with her. I can't call her myself because I damaged my phone at a crime scene and am having to borrow one. See if the doorman will deliver a message to her to call me back."

"Okay, genius. What if she answers and calls you back? I don't have a good feeling about this, Jav and if this goes south, you're on your own."

Espo scowled at him, took his phone and punched in the number he had for Beckett's apartment building.

"Hello, this is Detective Javier Esposito. Detective Kate Beckett's partner with the NYPD, 12th precinct and I am needing to talk to Detective Beckett. She left work earlier this morning for the holiday weekend and I'm needing some advice on a case I'm working on and it's imperative that I talk to her right away. I was wondering if you could get a message to her to call me?"

Ryan paced outside the precinct as Javi's voice droned on in background. Oh man! This could all go so horribly wrong for them. He mopped at the thin coating of perspiration that was coating his face.

"That was Leroy, Beckett's apartment manager." Javi said, snapping his phone shut, startling Ryan out of his musings.

"And?"

"And he said that Beckett left out of there pulling a small suitcase behind her. Didn't say where she was going. Just that she'd be gone for the weekend."

"Well, I guess that settles it then. Come on, bro. I'll buy the beers." Ryan replied.

"No. No, no, no. This settles nothing."

"What do you mean? She left for out of town. We have no idea where." Ryan felt the hackles rise on the back of his neck.

"I bet she's meeting Castle at his beach house."

"Jav, Castle has been gone for two months on a book tour."

"So?"

"So, we don't even know for sure that she's with anyone right now."

"Seriously, bro? The way she's been mooning over Castle's empty chair since he's been gone? She has to be with Castle. And since she left with a suitcase, that means they're meeting at his beach house. And I have the address." Espo said, pulling his wallet out and fishing a photo and a slip of paper from it and thrust it at him.

Ryan took the photo and looked at it. He let out a low whistle. "Wow! That's some spread."

"Damn straight it is. I'm wondering why he hasn't invited us all up for a weekend."

"Jav, how did you get this?"

"Remember a couple of years ago when he was thinking about not coming back? He gave this to me and told me that if we ever needed anything, that's where he'd be. Now tell me that wouldn't be the perfect setting for a romantic getaway. That's why we're going to stake out Castle's beach house."

"Whoa! Whoa! You serious about this, bro?"

"Hell yeah, I'm serious! Beckett is with Castle and I'm going to prove it."

"You're not going to let this go, are you/?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Okay. Say we get up there and nobody's there. What then?"

"We come back here and carry out our own plans. So, are you with me or what?"

Ryan hesitated for a few moments. He could either humor Javi and go along with his plans or he could just stay out of it. He was reasonably sure that this little road trip would come to nothing, but the romantic in him secretly hoped that wherever their friends were, they were together and happy.

"Fine! I'll call Jenny. She won't be happy about it, but if this goes awry, it's on your head! But if this turns out and Castle and Beckett are not there, you have to promise me that you'll let this go."

"Okay. Deal. For now."

A/N: So sorry for the underlined words that appear towards the end of this chapter. Not sure why they are like that as they weren't there in the original document. I tried to redo them, but they still came up underlined. My guess is that for over a week, nearly two weeks, this doc was stuck in my files and wouldn't sync. So I had a computer guy look at my pc. He fixed the problem, but may have inadvertently underlined them. Anyway, I hope it doesn't do that in my next update.

I have a large part of the next chapter written, but need to complete it and will do so later today and hopefully get it posted by Friday or Saturday.

Hope you all had a fun filled weekend and have a blessed week.


	5. Chapter 5

Return To Maine Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know about anyone else, but I always loved Ryan being Castle jr, and loved the gambling scenes in the series, but by the end, it began to feel more as if the boys were bribing and manipulating Castle instead of wagering with him and it grated on my nerves a bit. In my opinion, there is a difference between a wager and a bribe. I think the writers were just trying to show the bromance between the guys, but I think it should have been handled differently. But that's just me.

That being said, their part in this story will come to an end except in honorable mention with this chapter. The next chapters will focus on Rick and Kate. Not sure how to rate the next chapter but it will be a strong T, to say the least due o adult situations and content. I haven't written this chapter yet, so it may take me a bit to write it so it may be a week before the next posting.

As always, I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your love and continued support means the world to me.

It had taken twice the amount of time due to holiday travelers to make it through the airport to the car rental desk and the half hour drive from the airport to Rick's cabin in Otis.

The beam of the headlights swept the driveway and illuminated the darkness of the woods in muted shades of black and white, reflecting eerie shadows out of the car windows.

As they were coming up the drive, Kate thought she saw the reflection of a car's red tail light.

She leaned forward in her seat and squinted through the windshield. Yep. There was definitely a car there. This was not right. No one was supposed to be here!

Kate gripped Rick's knee hard. "Rick! There's someone here!" she exclaimed, fear and apprehension twisting and knotting in her gut.

"So it seems." he said, as he brought the car to a stop in the driveway, dousing the headlights.

They sat in silence as they surveyed the house. From this vantage point in the front yard, the house was dark and there appeared to be no movement, no sign of life around the house or yard.

Suddenly, a small flicker of light appeared in the dining room window.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked.

"I do. There's someone in there and they're casing the joint. I'm going in." Rick said, reaching for the door handle.

"I'm going with you."

"No. You stay here and watch the car. I'll handle this."

"Rick, I'm the cop. It makes more sense for me to go in first. Besides, I could protect you."

"Just let me slip up there and check it out. Give me 5 minutes and if I'm not back out in 5 minutes, call the cops."

"Rick…"

"Don't you trust me, Kate?"

"Of course, I trust you, but…"

"Five minutes is all I'm asking for. Please." he begged.

"Okay. Fine. But if I don't see a light come on in 5 minutes, I'm coming in."

'Thank you." he said, leaning across the console giving her a sweet, but chaste kiss.

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Relax, honey. I'll be fine."

He released his seat belt and opened the car door and eased himself out, closing the car door with a soft snick.

She watched with bated breath as he crept up in the yard, hiding momentarily behind the Blue Spruce tree, then crept behind the ornamental tree and then onto the front deck.

He searched blindly under the flower pot until he found the key in the darkness, and fumbled to find the lock , then inserted the key before disappearing inside the house.

It seemed like it took forever, when in actuality, it only took a couple of minutes before the light on the front deck came on and Rick emerged from the house escorting a young woman.

What the hell? Who was she? From the best she could tell from the light of the deck, she appeared to be about Alexis's age. She was shorter than Alexis, maybe 5 feet, 4 inches in height. She wasn't overweight, but was definitely full- figured, with her dark hair cut into a bob and had a warm, friendly, attractive face.

She watched as Rick shook the young woman's hand and she started for her car. At the car, she turned and waved at Rick who smiled and waved back. The young woman got in her car and drove away, Kate watching as her tail lights disappeared in the darkness.

Rick approached her side of the car and opened the door.

"Who was that?" she asked, as she took his extended hand and he helped her out of the car.

"Why? Are you jealous?" he asked, grinning at her mischievously.

"Of some young girl that's barely old enough to drive? No, but who was she?"

He moved behind her to close and lock the car door behind her.

She gasped as Rick's hand clamped over her eyes and darkness clouded her vision. Ahh, there was something in the cabin that he didn't want her to see. Okay. Fine. She'd play along.

"You just won't relax and let this go, will you?"

"No. This is part of my surprise, isn't it? There's something in there you don't want me to see." she replied, amused, a smile gracing her lips.

His other arm wrapped around her waist, squeezing her gently from behind.

"This is the first of many surprises this weekend." he rasped in her ear, the warmth of his breath, the close proximity of his body pressed snugly against her back sent shivers of desire coursing through her.

Now, start walking toward the cabin."

"But babe, I can't see. You won't let me fall, will you?"

"Not going to let you fall. I've got you. Just listen to my instructions."

They started moving slowly to the cabin. "I didn't think you knew anyone up here." she said as they made their way across the yard.

"Other than Mike from the general store. I don't."

"So who was that young woman?"

"Ah, well you see, earlier this week, I phoned Mike and asked for his help in pulling this off, so he sent his daughter up here to air out the cabin. Tonight is the first time I've met her. I've talked to her on the phone."

"So, you've been in contact with Mike as what? Conspirator and co conspirator?"

Rick laughed. "Well, I hadn't thought of it that way, but I guess you could say that."

"So, how long have you and Mike been planning this?"

"For about a week. Why?"

"No reason. You're not the only one who has been thinking about this. I may have a couple of surprises for you, too."

That had his attention. "Really? What kind of surprises? Do you have surprises for me?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you'd say and let you know that two can play this game."

"So you don't have any surprises for me?"

"No." she lied.

She felt her toes bump the bottom step to the deck and took the step up grasping the railing of the deck, blindly.

"That's it. Nice and slow." Rick cooed in her ear.

With his left hand still shielding her eyes from seeing anything and his right arm around her waist and him plastered at her back, he guided her to the door once they had cleared the steps.

He reached around her, opened the door and nudged her inside from behind.

As soon as they crossed the threshold the sweet scents of lemon oil, lavender, and vanilla wafted through the air and reached her nose.

"Mmm. Smells good in here. I thought it would smell musty in here after being closed up for so long."

"Yeah, it does smell nice in here. Thanks to Lori."

"Mike's daughter?"

"Yeah. You still can't see anything, right?"

"With your hand still clamped over my eyes? No."

"Good. Just a few more steps." he said. nudging her forward again.

After a few more steps, Rick tightened his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Okay. When I remove my hand you may open your eyes."

Slowly, he removed his hand joining his other hand at her waist, gently squeezing her in a warm hug.

She blinked a few times to bring her vision back into focus and gasped in awe at the scene before her.

The dining room table had been polished to a sheen, the table beautifully set for two with fine china and crystal champagne flutes. In the center of the table sat a giant clear crystal cut glass brandy snifter half filled with water and ivory, vanilla scented candles floating inside, nestled in a floral candle ring of ivory roses and sprigs of lavender. A huge floral arrangement of the same design set on the side table.

There were vanilla scented candles placed around the room casting a soft golden glow in flickering candlelight and the table was laden with food. To the right of the place setting at the head of the table sat a bottle of champagne in a silver ice bucket chilling.

" Lori was supposed to be gone by the rime we arrived, but she waited until she heard the car pull in to light the candles, hoping she could slip out without being seen. Happy 8th month anniversary, Kate! I hope you like it."

She turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. "Like It? No, I love this! But do you know what I love most about it?"

"No. What?"

"You. Just being here with you is gift enough for me. I love you!"

"I love you, too." he said, lowering his head to kiss her, with a hunger that matched her own.

Her lips parted beneath his and she welcomed the warm, sleek, glide of his tongue. All the yearning and longing of the past two months spiraled inside her, stirring the embers inside her.

Rick's hands at her waist tightened as he pulled her taunt against him, perfectly aligning her hips to his.

"God, I've missed you so very much." Rick said his voice husky, choking with emotion, resting his forehead against hers.

:I know. I've missed you, too."

"All of the empty hotel suites, the long, lonely nights of wanting you, needing you so much it hurt. I'd try to find solace in sleep only to dream of making love to you again only to wake and find myself reaching for you only to find cold empty sheets The only thing that even remotely helped was the knowledge that with each city behind me brought me that much closer to coming home to you."

He gave her lips a soft lingering peck and continued, " It's taking every last ounce of control I have to not sweep you in my arms and carry you up those stairs and make love to you all night long, but I think we should have dinner first, otherwise we may not eat at all.

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

He escorted her across the room and held her chair for her before taking his own. Once seated, he opened the bottle of champagne and filled both flutes. "Happy 8th month anniversary, Kate."

"Happy 8th month anniversary." she replied clinking her glass against his.

* * *

Southampton. Rhode Island outside Richard Castle's estate.

"See anything yet?" Javi inquired.

Kevin scanned the property with night vision binoculars once again. "No. I told you this would be a wild goose chase."

"How do you know it is?" Espo asked, scowling at Ryan.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? Look, we've been sitting out here for hours now and not once have we seen a light flicker on, there's no car in the driveway, no movement around the house or grounds. I'm telling you, Jav. No one is here."

'How do you know there isn't a garage in the back? They could be around back in the pool, for all we know. Have you checked?"

Kevin chuckled. "No, of course not! In case you haven't noticed, this place is locked up nice and tight. There's no way to check."

"You sure about that, bro?"

"Javi! Look at that security gate and that fence that surrounds it. There's no way we could get around that." Kevin replied, scrutinizing the tall wrought iron structure.

"Well, it appears to me that the smallest one of us could squeeze between the bars on that gate and go scope it out. And the smallest one of us is you."

Kevin stared at Javier, astounded. "You CANNOT be serious!"

"It'll be a piece of cake. All you have to do is squeeze between the bars and stick to the shadows. Go around back and scope it out, see what you can see and then come back."

"We're out of jurisdiction here and that's illegal entry, my friend. And what if we get caught?"

"Relax, bro. Look around. There are no close neighbors to be nosy and we haven't seen anyone on this road since we got here. There's no way we're going to get caught. And whether you admit it or not, you want to know as much as I do."

That much was true. Well, not so true as it was to Javier apparently. But it would be nice to know that their friends had finally stopped beating around the bush and blatantly, ignoring what was so glaringly obvious to everyone else and had finally realized that they were made for each other.

"Okay, but when I find out that there is nothing here to see, we go back home and we continue with our own plans."

"Deal".

Hesitantly, Ryan slid out of the car and approached the formidable security gate.

Fishing his mini maglite from his pocket, he scanned the barriers of both the top and bottom of the gate for an alarm box , security cam, or motion detectors.

Finding nothing attached to the gate, Ryan squeezed in between the bars and carefully began his surveillance wishing this night was already over and he was tucked in bed with Jenny cuddled into his side.

After surveying the property and finding nothing as he knew he would, he made his way back to the gate, lurking in the shadows.

Just as he was squeezing himself back between the bars on the gates, a familiar wop wop sounds and flashing red and blue strobe lights permeated the still, inky blackness of the night and this night went to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Return To Maine Chapter 6

A/N: To those of you that caught my mistake. Thank you! Richard Castle's Estate was probably in northern New York, but according to my research the town of Southampton is largely in New York, but also partially lies in Long Island ( Rhode Island? Really? What was I thinking?). In season 7.01 "Driven" when he disappeared, according to the dialogue, the car that took him was heading south off the island, so for this story, I am going with Long Island. My apologies for this huge mistake.

After feasting on a scrumptious dinner of beef pot roast that was so tender and juicy it practically fell off the fork, creamy mashed potatoes, fresh garden salad and savory steamed vegetables, Kate brewed a pot of coffee while she loaded the dishwasher. Rick had gone to the car to bring their bags in.

"So, did you enjoy dinner?" Rick asked as he entered the room, coming up behind her and dropping a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Yes, I did! Lori did an amazing job." she answered, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Yes, she did. Ready for dessert?" he asked, moving to the fridge.

"Dessert?"

"Well, we can't have a dinner like that without coffee and dessert, can we?"

"I suppose not."

"Besides, Lori's feelings may be hurt if she found out we didn't try her fresh blueberry pie."

"Fresh?"

"Yeah. Mike and his family own some acreage on the other side of town where they have a small farm and they grow their own fresh vegetables and apparently they grow blueberries, too."

He removed the pie from the fridge, cut two slices before putting it back, and placing the pie slices into the microwave for warming and removing a half gallon of vanilla ice cream from the freezer to top off the pie.

Setting their plates and coffee on a tray, they moved to the living room and settled on the couch.

"So, it seems that you and Mike are becoming buds now. Thank you." she said, accepting the ice cream topped pie he was offering her.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly, but he seems like a nice enough guy. I reached out to him to ask if he knew of anyone in the area that needed a part time job. He asked me what type of job I was looking for, so I told him."

"So that's how you came about hiring his daughter?"

"Well, not only his daughter, but his son, too,"

"Wait! How many kids does he have?"

"Just two. Lori, the youngest, is 19 and will be starring Bangor U in the fall and Brad will be beginning his third year there."

"So you hired both kids to do what exactly?"

"Well, I figured both kids could use some extra money for tuition, clothes or whatever they need, so yeah, I hired both kids. Obviously, Lori will handle any errands, and the house, cooking, if needed and cleaning as needed. Brad will come by twice a week. Once to take care of the lawn and grounds and maintenance to the lawn equipment and check the property for vandalism."

"Wow! Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"Well, at least for the time being." he answered, forking a piece of pie into his mouth.

"Do the kids know your identity?" Kate asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not as Richard Castle. They know me to be Alex Rodgers. So, I talked to each one of them by phone, agreed on a wage and wired the money from my personal account under my birth name to the store."

"So, just to be clear, you have two separate accounts under both your names? Or do you have more aliases I know nothing about?" she teased, winking at him, taking a bite of pie.

"Uhh, no more aliases, but I have 3 separate accounts. I have an account under each name plus one more. Look, I need you to do me a favor when you get back to town."

"Okay. What is it?" she asked, taking another bite of pie.

Rick sat his coffee cup on the coffee table before them, knowing that she would not like his answer and bracing himself for the worse, but he had to tell her.

"I, uh, I set up an account in your name at New Amsterdam Bank and need you to sign the paperwork." There! It was out there now.

Kate coughed, choking on the piece of pie she had just swallowed whole, her eyes tearing up. "You did what?"

"It's not what it looks like, okay? I should have done it years ago. I opened an account in your name so you could get ⅓ rd of the royalties from the Nikki Heat series and I think you deserve them."

Why did he think he owed her something? Kate wondered. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Kate, say something, please. Just please don't be mad at me." he pleaded when she didn't respond.

Finally, she sighed heavily and set her plate on the table before her.

He inhaled sharply thinking that she was going to walk away when she stood, but then she turned and straddled his lap instead and looped her arms around his neck.

"You don't owe me anything Rick, and I'm not the type of woman who…"

He placed his index finger against her lips to stop her protest. " No, I know you're not. That would make you like Meredith and if you were like her, I wouldn't be here. I know that monetary and material possessions mean nothing to you and I love you even more for that. Wish I could say the same thing about Ryan and Esposito… I don't love them as much."

She laughed at his joke. "God, I hope not. If you do, we have a serious problem. I won't be in competition between them."

He chuckled. "No competition, I love the boys as brothers, but I'm a one woman man."

"Glad to hear that." she smirked at him.

"But seriously, Kate. I know that you're an independent woman and I respect that, but let's face it. I could have an accident, get ran over by a bus or by an 18 wheeler for that matter and I'd want you to have enough money to do whatever you wanted to do. Is that a crime?"

"No, and I love that you want to do that for me, but Rick…"

"There's no strings attached, no stipulations to how the money i s spent. I just want you to have it and if you don't want it for yourself, you can donate it to your mother's college fund. I just want you to have that extra security."

"I don't know, babe."

"Well, can we at least agree that it's my money to do or give to anyone I see fit?"

"Of course it is. There's no question about that."

"Consider it a gift then and it's considered very rude to return a gift."

"A gift? Like an anniversary gift? So how much money are we talking about here?"

He hesitated, looking much like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Rick?"

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his adam's apple bobbing and looked sheepishly at her. He inhaled sharply before answering, "$250,000."

"What? Are you kidding me? That's a staggering amount! That's way too much for an 8 month anniversary gift, don't you think?"

"It's not an anniversary gift."

"Then what is it, Rick?"

His hand trembled as he clasped her hand in his and brought it to his trembling lips, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"The truth is I love you, Kate and i can't imagine my life without you and being away from you this long has been so miserable… I don't even want to draw breath without you so I've been wondering, day dreaming about us going to the next level and getting married and as my wife, you'd have access to all of my accounts anyway so why not start a separate account in your name so that if anything happened to me..."

To say that she was astounded would have been an understatement.

"So, you're proposing?" she stammered, not sure that either one of them was ready for this at this time.

"What would you say if I was?"

"Jeez Rick, I don't know. That I'd have to think about it? I love you, Rick and I want a future with you, too, but 8 months isn't a long time. I guess I'd have to say let's give us some more time and revisit this in another 6 months or a year."

"So, does that mean that you'll accept the money and sign the paperwork at the bank?"

"I know that you did this as an act of love and I love you even more for wanting to do this for me, the fact that you love and trust me enough to do this. So yes, I'll think about it, but I make no promises."

"Thank you. I promise that I didn't bring this up to pressure you or for any other reason than to just be with you and celebrate our anniversary."

"I know. I don't love you for your money, or fame or prestige. I love you for the man that you are, for just being you. We're on the same page here. As for any future proposals, my answer to you is always going to be yes, but let's not go ring shopping just yet. Let's just give ourselves a little more time to enjoy the here and now. You're my one and done and I love you so much."

He cupped her face in his palms and drew her in for a long, slow kiss crushing her to him that left them both breathless.

"God, I've missed you!" he murmured against the side of her neck where he was trailing white hot kisses, the soft brush of his beard against her neck sending shivers of desire washing over her.

She moaned as his lips found the hollow of her neck at her pulse and sucked her in.

His hand magically appeared at her breast beneath her light sweater and bra. He was so adept at that.

She gasped as his as his fingers found her breast and gently squeezed, the warmth and softness of the pad of his thumb teasing her nipple. God, how she loved and needed him.

She reclaimed his lips in a fiery kiss, pouring all her love and longing into it, rocking her hips into his. "I've missed you so much. I love you and need…" she whispered, sensuously, her voice cracking with raw need, her breathing heavy and labored.

"I know. I need you too, but not down here. Let's get our dishes to the kitchen and retire upstairs where we'll be more comfortable."

"Okay." she agreed, punctuating her one word answer with a soft kiss to his lips.

Reluctantly, she slid off his lap extending her hand to him, wiggling her fingers.

He rose, taking her hand and curled his arm around around her waist and headed to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she loaded their pie plates, cups, saucers, and silverware into the dishwasher while Rick emptied, washed , and set up the coffeemaker for use in the morning.

Having finished, Rick took her hand and they left the kitchen hand in hand, switching off lights and blowing out candles as they went.

A/N: I know that this isn't the chapter you all were looking for, but ended this one here to set up chapter 7, which will teeter in between T and M, but hoping that it will be more T rating. The next chapter will also have a brief mention of Ryan and Esposito, but no more than that. Once I get this edited and posted, I will begin work on the next chapter and get it posted, hopefully by the middle of the week and if not then no later than Sunday.

Hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend. Happy Labor Day if you celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Return To Maine Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Warning! This chapter borders strong T skating M territory very closely due to adult content. Hope I did okay with this. It felt like it read flat to me after re reading it and I tried to add to it, but not sure if I helped it or did more damage. Please let me know how I did or if you have any advice, I'd love to hear it. Thank you.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be back to normal.**

 **If you are in the states of Washington, California, Texas, Florida, and Georgia, please listen to your local authorities and heed their warnings. Absolutely nothing is worth your life. We are praying for you. Everyone please stay safe.**

 **They entered the bedroom and at the foot of the bed, Rick pulled her snug against him, leaving no space between them. Cupping her face in his palms he lowered his head to kiss her.**

 **Her lips parted beneath his and she welcomed the warm, velvety stroke of his tongue against hers sent frissons of her love and desire for him swirling through her. God, she had missed him so much and it felt so good to be in his arms again.**

 **Deepening the kiss, she looped her arms around his neck in an attempt to get as close as was physically and humanly possible.**

 **She moaned into the kiss, allowing her hand to coast down his arm to his waist, needing to feel the ripple of his muscles under her hands and lips.**

" **God, this has been so damned hard." Rick said, his voice low and breaking with emotion as he broke the kiss needing air.**

" **Yes, it has." she agreed, her hand skating beneath his tee shirt and loving the heady feel as his muscles bunched and rippled beneath the soft touch of her hand.**

 **They both groaned and swore as Rick's phone rang, vibrating against her thigh.**

" **Oh, that so better not be Paula or Gina." Rick grumbled. "I wouldn't answer it, but…"**

 **She understood. It could be an emergency involving Martha or Alexis, but she hoped that wasn't the case.**

" **No. I get it. You need to answer that."**

" **Thank you." he replied, brushing his lips against hers as he fished his phone from his pocket.**

 **His brow furrowed as he glanced at the screen.**

 **"Southampton P. D.?" she asked, peering over the top of his screen at the look of confusion on his face.**

" **Yeah. My house in the hampton's is there. I have a state of the art security system attached to the gate and to the house that triggers a silent alarm that rings directly into the Southampton P.D. when triggered."**

" **I hope everything is okay."**

" **Castle." he answered. "Hey, Tom. Can you hold just one second? Thanks."**

 **Putting the call on hold, he told Kate, "I'm sure everything is fine. My neighbor's cat keeps coming in and he's always triggering the alarm, but I need to make sure."**

" **Of course."**

" **I'll be back in a minute. Until then, hold this thought." He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against her lips before taking the call off hold and leaving the room.**

" **Hey, Tom. How are you?" he asked as he descended the stairs, his voice trailing off.**

 **As much as she hoped his house was okay, the phone call as unexpected as it was, created the perfect opportunity she had been waiting for. Not that she'd had a plan because she didn't. She hadn't had the time to formulate one.**

 **Realizing that she wouldn't have much time, she glanced hurriedly around the room and not finding her suitcase, went to the only other place it could be and jerked the closet door open. After locating it, she headed to the bathroom, pulling it behind her.**

* * *

 **Rick lowered himself to the couch. "What's up, Tom?"**

" **Well we just arrested two guys that broke into your property. We caught the little guy squeezing himself between the bars on your gate. Now, my guys and I personally checked out the house and surrounding buildings, but found no signs of forced entry anywhere."**

" **Well, that's good, Tom. Probably a couple of fans or some teen aged thrill seekers looking to see what they could."**

" **Nope. They were grown men and here's the thing, Rick. They are homicide detectives out of the 12th precinct in Manhattan. They claim that they're friends of yours."**

 **Rick's heart sank into his stomach. So Kate's earlier instincts had been right. The boys were, if not onto them, at least suspected something. His mind scrambled with all types of thoughts and scenarios. None of them good. If word got back to Gates about this, it would end their careers if not land them in jail. He didn't want that, no matter how pissed he was. What the hell had they been thinking?**

" **Rick?"**

" **Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. What are their names?" he asked, stalling, knowing full well who they were. Pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, trying to ward off the headache he felt building.**

 **He heard the rustling of paper as Tom rifled through his notes. "Here it is. Their names are Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan."**

 **Kevin loved him like a brother. There was no way he'd have thought of doing this on his own. He'd never betray him this way unless goaded into it.**

" **Rick?"**

" **Sorry, Tom. Got distracted. Yes, I know them. Now that I think about it, I invited them up for the weekend. I got called out of town at the last minute and forgot to cancel."**

" **So you don't want to press any charges?"**

" **No. No charges. This is all my own fault. Tell them I'll catch up to them when I get back and let them go." A sly, mischievous grin crossed his features as an idea came to mind. With Tom delivering his so called message, they'd know for sure that he was aware of their antics, but if they thought that would be all there was to it, they couldn't be more wrong.**

" **Okay. I'll tell them. Thanks, Rick. Have a safe trip."**

" **Thanks, Tom. I will and we'll get together soon."**

" **Will be looking forward to it, Rick. Good night."**

" **Good night, Tom. And Tom, will you take the footage from my security cam and send the photos to my phone? I want to play a trick on the guys when I get back."**

" **Will do, Rick. Night."**

" **Thanks, Tom. Take care and see you soon."**

 **He hung up from Tom and chuckled. Those two were so busted. He'd take the SIMS card from his phone and have the pictures printed up. He'd like to see the expressions on their faces when Tom delivered his message. He hoped the cam picked up a shot of Ryan coming back through the gate and he realized that they'd been busted.** **He chuckled again as the i mage of Ryan squeezing through the gate with his eyes bugged out of his head floated through his brain.**

 **Well, they wouldn't be bribing him anymore. Not with all the evidence he now had on them. He thought back to all the times they had laughed at him in the past when Kate had twisted his ear, poked him in the chest or pulled his nose off. Well, they'd be laughing out the other side of their asses now.**

 **Kate? She'd kill them if she knew. A battle warred inside him on whether he should tell her or not. After the promises that they'd made to each other about not keeping secrets from each other, he had no other choice than to tell her. Maybe it was time to tell their friends and family. People would find out eventually and then what? He understood and respected the NYPD's departmental rules about inner office dating, but that didn't mean he agreed with them or liked them, only that they had to obey them. He was fairly certain the boys or Lanie would rat them out. But he'd be damned if he let the boy's' antics ruin their weekend. He would tell her, just not now.** **Having made up his mind, he rose from the couch and headed upstairs.**

* * *

 **Upstairs in the bathroom, Kate quickly removed her clothing and left them in a heap on the floor. After a lightening speed T &A bath, which was in no way anything like an actual bath, it would have to suffice for now. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth in record speed. She reapplied deodorant and knowing how much he loved her cherry scented body lotion, she smoothed that over her skin and shivered at the thought of his hands sliding along her body, his lips following suit.**

 **Reaching inside her opened case on the floor, s** **he selected the sheer, pale pink baby doll set and slipped it over her head before sliding the scrap of material that was the panty up her legs and over her hips.**

 **She'd never been this bold with Josh or any other man. Never had had the desire to until Rick. Of course, she'd never been this invested in those relationships, either. She'd never loved anyone the way she did him. He was so worth the expense and the effort and she loved him beyond measure.**

" **Kate?" he called as he entered the bedroom.**

" **In here. I'll be out in a second. Is everything okay with your house?"**

" **Uhh, yeah. It was just the neighbor's cat as I suspected." God he hated lying to her.**

" **That's good." she replied after applying just enough clear lip gloss to give her lips that inviting I want to be kissed look.**

 **Quickly, she dabbed perfume on her pulse points, fluffed her hair for that sexy I just want to get laid look. Mission accomplished, well almost.**

 **She opened the bathroom door to find that he had already turned the bed linens back and he was sitting at the foot of the bed with his shirt already off and with one shoe and sock already discarded and he was in the process of removing the other when she opened the bathroom door and leaned against the doorjamb.**

 **He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and his jaw dropped at the sight of Kate leaning on jamb to the bathroom door illuminated by the soft golden glow from the dim lamp on the night stand. His gaze slid over her slowly, seductively.**

" **Happy 8th month anniversary, babe."**

 **His gaze slithered back up her body. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his gaze met hers. "God, you're beautiful."**

 **She smiled at him, a faint flush creeping into her cheeks. "You've seen me in a lot less before." she said, pinning her bottom lip beneath her teeth.**

" **I know, but you've never done this for me before."**

" **I've never done this for anyone else. You're the only one I've cared enough about to do this for."**

 **The meaning behind her statement was not lost on him. "Come here."**

 **Abandoning her position in the bathroom doorway, she padded over to him and knelt before him. Taking his foot into her hands, she quickly removed his shoe and sock, throwing them somewhere behind her before allowing her hand to glide up his jean clad leg to his crotch where she kneaded him through the barrier of his jeans, but she needed so much more.**

" **God, I've missed you." he rasped, raising his hips as she unfastened his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down tugging the remainder of his clothing down his legs.**

" **Missed you, too. So much." her own voice breaking with pure, raw need, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him so hard and erect before her.**

 **Her fingers curled around him and she sighed heavily, reveling in the silky feel of him in her palm. She lovingly traced the tip of him with the pad of her thumb, sliding her fingers over him and working him.**

 **Lowering her head, she swirled her tongue over and around him before taking him fully into her mouth.**

 **His hips rocked when she took him into her mouth and she relished the taste of him on her tongue. "God, I love you so much!" he moaned brokenly.**

 **She continued to devour him as he reached for her, gently caressing her breast, his fingers knotting in her hair. He was always so sweet and tender with her, his touch so full of reverence.**

 **He cupped her face in his palms and lifted her head off of him. She released him with a soft pop of her lips, tilting her face up to meet his gaze, his eyes had darkened to a beautiful sapphire, his pupils blown with desire.**

" **Stand up."**

 **Rising on wobbly legs, she did as he asked.**

 **He slid his hands beneath her baby doll pajama top and she raised her arms over her head as he lifted it from her body, tossing it aside.**

 **She drew in a sharp intake of breath as his fingers drifted down her sides and flirted with the elastic that encased her hips before nudging the tiny scrap of material covering her to the side and pressing his thumb against her, rubbing her in circles before inserting two fingers inside her and pumping her higher.**

 **Removing his fingers, he tugged at the elastic at her waist and tugged the panty down her legs and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.**

 **Nudging her thighs apart, he buried his face in the apex of her legs where her hips joined her body.**

 **She whimpered, her body involuntarily shivering at the brush of his beard along her inner thigh until he reached her center and flattened his tongue against her, setting her aflame.**

" **Please, Rick." she whimpered on a plea, but his only response was to hold her firmly in place with his hands on her hips while he continued to worship her with his mouth.**

 **Finally, he lifted his head, wiped his chin with the back of his hand and tugged her onto his lap.**

 **She cupped him in her hand and lowered herself onto him with a sigh, taking the full length of him in and began rocking her hips into his.**

" **I love you." she murmured against his lips still rocking into him.**

" **Love you, too." he replied, claiming her lips in a scorching kiss, matching her rhythm and pace.**

 **Grasping her behind the knees, in one swift move, he rolled them over, pinning her to the mattress.**

 **At her urgent pleas for more, he c** **upped her hips in his hands, tilting her hips up for better angle, pulling all the way out before plunging back into the warmth of her body, burying himself to the hilt until Kate gave a strangled cry and shattered around him on an intense orgasm, taking him over the edge with her.**


	8. Chapter 8

Return To Maine Chapter 8

A/N: Fan fic authors Garrae and Pen 2 Paper have given me a great suggestion that I'd like to follow up on. I know that a few of you want to see Kate and Rick's response to the boy's meddling in their business and you're right. Kate and Rick deserve justice for that. Hopefully, this chapter will set this up. More on that in a bit. My heartfelt thanks to them and to all of you for your support. You guys are a beacon of light to me.

For the guest reviewer from Florida, I pray that all is well with you. Keeping all the victims of Harvey, Irma and the wild fires in the west in my thoughts and prayers

Kate lay with her arm draped across his waist, resting with her head pillowed against his chest after their third round of intense love making.

"So you enjoy being outdoors and communing with nature, right?" Rick asked, drawing lazy circles with his fingertips up and down her arm.

"Yeah. Don't you? " she asked sleepily.

"Yeah. I mean, I enjoy taking Alexis camping, but that didn't happen until a few years ago . When she was 10, Alexis was invited to go on a weekend camping trip with Paige and her family so I let her go after I met Paige's parents. They went up to Beaver Pond in Harriman State Park."

"It's beautiful up there." she said, her eyelashes brushing against his pec as the stroke of his fingers were pulling her toward sleep.

"So, you've been there before?"

"Yeah. We used to camp out there before my dad bought our cabin. So you've taken Alexis camping there every year?"

"Yeah. I love that place. Anyway, Alexis came home full of stories with the tales of ghost stories and roasting marshmallows around an open campfire, the swimming they'd done, the hiking trails, the points of interest they'd taken in. "

There was a heavy pause before he continued and asked, " Does it make me a bad dad to say that I was so thankful that she was getting to experience the things that I never did and yet be so envious of her for it?"

God, it seemed so unfair that he'd had so little when she'd had so much more during her childhood. The simple things and joys that for the most part, seemed normal to most kids had been denied to him because he had never known his dad and had missed all the things a dad would have taught him. A child needed both parents. It was just so sad.

"No! It doesn't make you a bad dad, but know what it does?" she asked, now fully alert.

"No. What?"

She snuggled into his side. "It makes you human and the best of dads."

"You really think that?"

"No. It's not a matter of what I think, but what I know. I've seen you with her, Rick. You two adore each other and she loves you. In her eyes, you probably hung the moon and set the heavenly bodies in motion."

That dopey grin that she loved so much came across his face, his eyes dancing with amusement. "You mean I didn't?"

She laughed. "Oh, stop. You know exactly what I mean." she said, playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, it sounded like she had so much fun and enjoyed it so much and I was so sorry that I couldn't share that simple childhood joy with her, so I got this wild notion in my head that I could give it to her. So I went online and watched some You Tube videos on how to do the most basic of things like pitching tents and how to essentially build a campfire and then ordered all the equipment and supplies I thought we'd need and surprised her with an unexpected trip to Taconic State Park."

"That must have been fun."

"It was. It was a learning experience. In spite of the You Tube videos I watched, Alexis still had to teach me how to pitch a tent, how to start a campfire, how to bait and cast a line. Things that I never had the opportunity to learn without a dad, whoever he is."

"That is NOT your fault."

"No. It's just embarrassing that my 10 year old daughter was more adept at these skills than I was."

"So you never were a boy scout or anything?"

"Sadly, no. We never lived anywhere long enough for me to join. I wanted to do those things, go to summer camps, but because of our situation and with money tight, I never asked to join in any clubs or groups."

Kate lifted her head from his shoulder and propped her head on her hand and gazed at him. " Look. It doesn't matter who taught you or when. What matters is that you learned those skills and shared an amazing experience with your daughter. You made beautiful memories with her that neither one of you will ever forget. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of, nothing to feel guilty about. I love you no matter what and I love and appreciate the fact that you shared this with me. Thank you for being so open and honest enough to share this with me."

Guilt? Honest? The mere mention of the words had his gut twisting into a knot and the guilt of having lied to her earlier. He shouldn't have hidden that fact from her.

His phone on the nightstand started pinging as Tom sent the footage from his security cam. Damn! He should have turned it off and left it downstairs after his conversation with Tom. But that wasn't even an option.

"Is your phone dying or something?" Kate asked'.

As much as he didn't want anything ruining this weekend for her, he had to tell her. They'd sworn to be open and honest with each other, no holding back and certainly no lying to each other anymore. He had to tell her.

"Uhh, no." She was not going to be happy about this and as bad as he hated ratting the boys out, for the sake of their relationship, he had no other choice.

The thing finally quit pinging and he snatched the device off the nightstand. "I am so sorry, honey. I was going to tell you, honestly I was. I was just going to wait until later. I just wanted us to have this one weekend…"

"Tell me what's going on. What's wrong?"

"Remember telling me earlier that you suspected that the boys were onto us? Well, it looks like they at least suspect something." he said, manipulating his phone, opening the file and showing her the screen.

"What is this?" she asked, taking the phone from his hand.

"My house in the hamptons."

She squinted at the screen. "Is that Ryan?" she asked in astonishment, her voice raised an octave.

"Yep."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"I know. See now why I didn't want to tell you about this now?"

"Yeah. I get it, but you still shouldn't have lied to me about it. How do they even know where your house is?"

"I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Remember a couple of years ago when I invited you to go to the hamptons with me and I showed you a snapshot of my house and you were planning a weekend away with Deming?"

"Yeah."

"When you turned me down I wasn't planning on coming back to the precinct. I gave Espo the photo and scribbled my address on a post it note and gave it to him, telling him that if any of you ever needed anything, that's where I could be found. I didn't know he still had it and would use it against us."

"So that's how they knew where to go. With them knowing, it ruins everything." she said.

"What? No. This ruins nothing! Look, they don't know anything. They only suspect that we're together and if we play our cards right, suspicion is all they'll have. I won't let them ruin us."

"I didn't mean that it would ruin us, babe. So what do we do now? Do we just let them get away with this? I don't want them to think they are getting away with this."

"Hell No! I don't want them to, either and they won't. Now, I lied to Tom and told him that yes, they were friends of mine and that I had invited them up for the weekend and got called out of town at the last minute and forgot to cancel so Tom wouldn't throw them under the jail , alerting Captain Gates an and that I didn't want to press any charges. Now, I asked him to tell them that I was sorry and that I'd catch up to them on my return. I'm pretty sure that they already suspected that I'd been called and that I know that they were snooping where they shouldn't have been. Now, they'll be contrite and apologetic, but I'm not letting them off easily."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm not sure just yet and it's not just me, but what we're going to do. Together."

She smiled wickedly at him and leaned down to give him a sweet, chaste kiss. "Mmm, love that, but what do we do until then?"

"We relax and enjoy our weekend." he answered, trailing his fingers lightly up her thigh.

"I don't know, babe. I'm feeling very stressed over this. Got any ideas on how I can relax?" she asked, smiling suggestively at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." he grinned at her.

She let out a squeal as he flipped her onto her back and claimed her lips in a long slow kiss.

"Show me." she giggled.

A/N: I had planned on ending this story at the end of their weekend on the Tuesday morning when Kate returns to work. But it was suggested to me that it would be fun to see Ryan and Espo get dealt with by Rick and Kate in a comedic sort of way. I like that idea. Thank you, Garrae. So here's my idea. If you have any thoughts and ideas on how this should happen, the funnier, the better, please PM me or leave it in your comments and I'll carry this through beyond my original ending and include all your ideas. This should be a lot of fun. Depending on the number of responses I get will depend on where this ends. Look forward to hearing from you.


	9. Chapter 9

Return To Maine Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all so much for your responses. I'll probably combine all your ideas as an epilogue, but that's not for awhile yet. So sorry for the delay in this chapter. Hope to post Chapter 10 next Sunday, but it may take a day or two as the next chapter will take them into Bar Harbor and maybe into Acadia National Park and I will need to research the areas. Thank you so much for your support and your patience.

To the guest reviewer who lives on Long Island and corrected me, thank you! I apologize for the mistake. It has been duly noted and I hope that you stay with us.

Kate tried to ease herself out of Rick's embrace and out of bed, but he stirred and groggily mumbled, "Stay in bed."

"Just going to the bathroom, babe." He mumbled an unintelligible response and eased his hold on her, allowing her to ease from the bed and into the bathroom.

Closing the bathroom door and turning the bathroom light on behind her. As she crossed the floor on her way to the toilet, she caught her reflection in the mirror above the sink and halted.

Damn it! He'd left hickies on her neck! There was one at the base of her throat and one higher up the side of her neck just below the lobe of her ear that would be very hard to hide, the one on her right breast wouldn't be a problem.

Her gaze traveled down her body. There was another just below her waist and one on the inside of both her thighs. Also, not a problem to cover.

They had always taken great care to not mark each other's bodies, but of course they'd gotten carried away having been separated for two long months. She traced the purple bruising with her fingertip. She couldn't be mad at him for this and she wouldn't. Besides, she was pretty sure that she had left her own marks on him. An involuntary shiver ran up her spine at the memory of his hands and lips against her body, the way he'd felt buried deep inside her.

She had to shake it off for now. Regaining her composure, she continued to the toilet.

She exited the bathroom after relieving herself and washing her hands to find him sound asleep, his face and his body so relaxed and peaceful in slumber. She was struck again by the depth and intensity of his love and surprised at her own. Never, in her wildest imagination had she dreamed that real love could feel like this.

She stood in the backwash of the bathroom light and watched him as he slept. Still too troubled to sleep, she turned out the bathroom light, dropped yo her hands and knees and groped her way across the bedroom floor until she came across Rick's tee-shirt and rising to her feet, she stood and slid it over her head, relishing the musky, masculine scent of his cologne.

Glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table she saw that it was only 6:00 in the morning and knowing that he'd probably sleep at l east another hour, give or take a few minutes, she decided that she'd go downstairs and make him breakfast in bed.

In the kitchen, she turned the timer off on the coffee maker and manually turned it on. Once the coffee was done, she made herself a cup and went to work.

She found a bud vase in an upper cabinet and located a serving tray. Filling the vase with water, she went into the dining room and selected a white rose that hadn't wilted from the arrangement and added it to the vase of water, wishing it was red instead of white.

Back in the kitchen, she set the tray with the bud vase and complete two place settings complete with napkins, silverware, cups, and juice glasses. And then set about frying sausage and chopping vegetables for their omelets.

She was just whipping up the eggs when Rick slipped up behind her and snaked his arm around her waist causing her to startle a bit.

"Good morning. Feeling a bit edgy this morning, are we?" he asked, nuzzling against the side of her neck.

She opened her mouth to deny it, but changed her mind. He'd see right through any excuse she gave him. "I didn't sleep well so I guess I'm just tired/"

He took the bowl and whisk from her hands and set them on the counter. Grasping her by the shoulders, he turned her in his arms and gazed at her.

"Please tell me that you aren't still worried about Ryan and Espo."

She sighed heavily. "How can I not be? What they did was highly illegal. What if Gates finds out? They'd lose their badges over something like this! And why? Just so they think they might catch us together? I mean, why do they even care? It's none of their business! And what if they stake out my apartment, your loft, and the Old Haunt? Where does it end? What if they do catch us together? What then? Are they going to rat us out or are we supposed to just be the butt end of their filthy little remarks and jokes?"

When her rant died down, he was finally able to get a word in. "I'm not denying that what they did was wrong because it was. Nobody is going to find out. I've been friends with Tom for years and he said that he'd take care of it and he will. I didn't press any charges because I know what it could do to their careers and I can't do that to them, in spite of what they've done. Why do they care? Come on, honey. They love you like a sister and feel that they need to protect you."

"I don't need their protection, Rick!" Kate exclaimed hotly.

"I know you don't and deep down they know it, too. Call it male ego or pride or whatever you want to. And like it or not it's just something ingrained into the male species. It's our very nature to want to protect the ones we love. But it's more than that. too. They're your partners and partners look out for each other. And I really think that's all they were trying to do. I don't think they'll be trying to stake us out anymore. Not after this, but even if they do, they'll never find us here because we're the only ones who know about it. They can try to run my financials under Richard Castle, but they don't know my given name and that's the one I use when we go out or come up here. Just for the sake of argument that they do find out about us, I don't think they'd rat us out. That being said, eventually people are going to find out and then what? Are we supposed to go on hiding for the rest of our lives?"

"No." she answered meekly. "I know you're right."

"We'll get even with them. Just wait and see. So, what else are you worried about? And son't tell me that it's nothing. You were way to restless last night for it to be nothing."

There was a long pause before she answered. "I don't want to seem ungrateful or unappreciative because that isn't the case. I know that you deposited the money into an account for me as an act of love. It was a really sweet thing to do and I love you even more for wanting to do it, but…"

"If the money makes you that uncomfortable, then I'll withdraw it and close the account out."

"It won't hurt your feelings?"

"No. I just want you happy, that's all. And if not having it makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Thank you! Money doesn't make me happy, but you do. I love you."

"I love you, too. And thank you, too."

"For what?" she asked.

"For loving me enough to dress in that sexy nightie for me. No one has ever done that for me before."

:No? Really?"

"Really. Meredith never cared enough to do that for me and Gina would make snide remarks about me living in my teen-aged fantasies and tell me that I needed to grow up."

"Well, they were wrong, babe and they're not me. Besides, teen-aged fantasies aside, I love your fantasies. I see a lot more of these in your future." she said, rising up on her toes and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you. I really could take you back upstairs and…"

"Uhh, and ruin the surprise I was working on for you?"

"You were making me breakfast in bed?"

"Duh, yeah. And as tempting as that sounds, I'd hate to have to throw it all out and invite the bears for breakfast."

"Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't want to do that. So, can I help?"

"I'd say no because that would ruin the whole idea, but since you were supposed to still be sleeping and the element of surprise is ruined and you're onto my idea, then yes, you may help."

"Sorry, but just knowing that you wanted to do this for me means everything to me."

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you. So why don't we have breakfast down here and you can tell me what you have planned for us today?" she asked, adding the eggs and the chopped vegetables to the sausage mixture.

Rick set the small kitchen table while she added grated cheese to the omelets and folded them over before adding the remaining cheese to the top.

"Well, I had planned a day trip into Acadia today, but I think as tired as we both are that we'll save that for tomorrow when we're both better rested. We'll leave before sunup so we can watch the sunrise from there and just spend the day sight seeing."

"Mmm. That sounds nice."

"Good. That will be our agenda for tomorrow. Today, let's just stick close and go into Ellsworth. We didn't see much of it last time we were here. I hear they have an old English style pub with excellent food and beer choices. They have several historic buildings. a museum, we could take a helicopter ride over Acadia and when we get tired we're only ten minutes away."

"Sounds good to me."

"You know, New Amsterdam Bank has a branch in Ellsworth and with this being Friday, they should be open today so we could stop in there and take care of business."

"Are you sure that it won't hurt your feelings?"

"No. I overstepped and I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have done that."

"Apology accepted. And as far as Acadia goes, let's just go ahead and go. Maybe we can beat the holiday crowds."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like it would be fun. We won't get to see the entire park, I'm sure, but it could still be fun."

"We could always rent a room and I already have a day pass for us, so we could go to the park tomorrow and spend the day. In the meantime, we could scout around in Bar Harbor. I hear that there's a lot of things to see and do there."

Kate tilted her head back to look up at him and laughed at his boyish enthusiasm. He was so excited about this. God, she loved her man/child and he was so excited about this. There was no way in hell that she'd deny him this. Besides, in all honesty his joy and excitement was contagious.

"Okay. I guess it's a good thing that we haven't unpacked, yet. Now, we'd better eat our breakfast before it gets cold and get on the road, then."

"Yeah, I guess we should. Just one more thing, though."

"Okay. What is it?"

"You have to let me buy you some souvenirs. Nothing extravagant, I promise."

"I see nothing wrong with that as long as you keep it simple."

"I will, I promise and you'll be there to reel me in if I start to get too carried away."

"You can count on that. Okay. Let's eat. I'm starving after all the calories we burned last night." Her comment went right over his head. He was so enthusiastic that he hadn't heard a word she had just said.

"Love you, honey. I gotta get my phone and find us a hotel room." he said as he was off and running.

She didn't have the heart to call him back because he was so excited and to be honest, so was she.


	10. Chapter 10

Return To Maine Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry for the delay in this update. I had expected a few days delay to catch up and craft this chapter, but did not plan on getting sick in the process Feeling better now, but getting back into the flow of things may be slow.

I had originally planned to take each of their destinations and craft a story around each destination, but we'll have to see how it goes. I plan on finishing this story, but the ending may come a lot sooner than I anticipated.

With the news that ABC, Nathan and Alexi Hawley are bringing a new dramedy in 2018, I wish them all well and as much as I love and appreciate Nathan's many fine talents, this sounds like Castle 2.0 and I'm not sure I can get behind it. I will give it a decent shot, though. As divided as this fandom is and it is split, I see some of the Castle writers either getting behind "The Rookie" or "Absentia", which I am all for and support, but as for me, I think this author will stick to Castle fan fic. At least for now. Eagerly looking forward to Absentia whenever it airs and who knows, once I've viewed "Absentia," maybe write some fics on that as well. Castle pretty much ended for me in season 7. In my opinion, if ABC and Alexi Hawley had planned or known that Stana and Tamala were not to return, they should have planned season 8 to give us a much happier and more satisfying ending than the two minute happy ending that we got. It could have been handled entirely differently and as loyal fans, we deserved that. Just my humble opinion, which matters not.

To all reviewers and guests, your words, your support and encouragement means the world to me and there aren't enough words to thank you enough. Without your support, this story would not exist, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

As I was writing "For The Love of Kate" and decided to write this sequel, I did a ton of research on the state and ran across Acadia Magic, which after entering my email received many brochures and guide books as well as Googling the area and have used these as my references. I have used original landmarks for this story, but the rest is all fiction. If you're like me with a curious mind and wanderlust running through your veins and want to see pictures, Google the areas. It looks to be a beautiful, scenic and idyllic place that I'd love to visit sometime. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thank you for sticking with me.

Travel was relatively light as they traveled along Route 3 from Ellsworth to Trenton and crossed the Mount Desert Narrows, leaving the mainland behind and onto Mount Desert Isle.

"I still can't believe that you managed to get us Hotel accommodations on such short notice on a holiday weekend. So, who's the guy?"

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, come on. You're always bragging that you know a guy, so who is he this time?" she asked, amused.

He laughed, nodding at her tease and answered, "There is no guy, this time. I don't know anyone that has any connections to Maine."

"Come on, babe. You can tell me. There has to be someone that you called in for markers against a gambling debt, someone that owes you a favor…" she smirked at him.

"Nope. Nothing like that, I promise. Other than Stephen King, I know no one from Maine and he and his wife are abroad right now." he said, grinning at her.

"Then how did you even pull this off?"

"I don't know. It has to be…"

"Don't say fate or coincidence. You know that I don't believe in that."

"I don't know, honey. Luck? Good timing? I'm leaning towards luck."

"Luck? Is that what you're going with?"

"What would you call it? Even I can't believe that I was able to score us a hotel room for two nights plus two dinners for two on such short notice."

"Wait! You said two?"

"Yeah. I was hoping for 1 each, but was offered the option for two and I snatched it."

"You know, I'm not complaining, but the cabin isn't that far away. We could have just as easily stayed at the cabin and driven here each day, I would have been fine with that."

"I wouldn't have been. Do you know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Because the cabin is a little over an hour's drive away and that's 4 hours give or take that would have cut into our time together. We have such a short window of time and I'd much rather we spend that time doing more fun things than driving back and forth between destinations. So when the hotel told me that they had just had a last minute cancellation, I jumped on it, "

"You're right and I'm glad you did. Thank you for this weekend, babe. So, where are we going to be staying?"

" We'll be staying at The Atlantic Oceanside Hotel and Event Center. According to the desk clerk I talked to it is located at 119 Eden Street. He said that Route 3 turns into Eden Street once we enter Bar Harbor and that we can't miss it if we stay on Eden. "

Kate fished her phone out of her purse and googled the hotel name . "Yep. This will be impossible to miss. According to this, it sets on 12 acres of oceanfront property overlooking Frenchman Bay."

"Well, that explains The Oceanside in it's name. I wonder what the rooms look like. I tried to get us a suite, but those were all booked up."

Astounded, she glanced over at him. "Babe, we don't need a suite. Besides, with so much to see and do, I don't think we'll be spending that much time in the room."

"No. I suppose you're right. As long as it's a clean room with a clean bath, I'll be satisfied."

"Of course, I'm right." she said, scrolling through the pictures on the hotel's website. "This isn't some cheap hotel with dingy rooms. Here, take a look." she said, holding her phone up for him to glance at.

"Okay. Wow! That's more than what I was expecting."

"Rick, what exactly were you expecting? You inquired about a suite! The last time I checked, flea bag hotels usually don't have suites."

"Well, you never know. Bar Harbor is a seaside resort town and a flea bag hotel could offer up a suite that they don't have to swindle tourists out of their money."

"Now, does that look like a flea bag hotel to you?: she asked, flashing him a picture from the hotel website.

"I'm just saying that it's a possibility for a hotel to do that. Not that this particular hotel does that."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." she replied as they passed the Welcome To Bar Harbor Gateway to Acadia sign.

Bar Harbor was a charming, quaint community and everything you'd imagine of a northeastern harbor town. From the more modern buildings to the stately colonials and colorful clapboard facades, with the lobster boats and yachts out in the Atlantic, the cries of the gulls as they soared above the ocean and, the smell of the sea all added to the appeal of Bar Harbor and made it so unique.

Bar Harbor exuded a slower and simpler way of life that added so much more to the appeal of the small city that was a far cry from the busy hustle and bustle of Manhattan and one that Kate could really appreciate. In spite of the rustic and historic feel of this city, she got the impression that this city was proud of it's eco- friendly way of life, as it should be. Aside from tourism, Mainers believed in making their living from the sea and off the land, using the resources at hand for a cleaner way of life that was better for the planet as a whole and that was a value that Kate could definitely appreciate.

It was just shortly after 10:00 a.m. when they pulled into the hotel parking area. A huge stone fountain spewed water from it's top and graced the lush green, well manicured lawn against the brilliant blues of the sky and the Atlantic Ocean creating a spectacular view of the hotel's entrance.

They drove up the long drive to the Main Building which housed the Lobby and Registration Desk and parked.

Unfastening his seat belt, Rick exited the car and came around to assist her from the car.

Upon entering the beautifully furnished lobby and taking in the surroundings, Kate muttered under her breath. "Care to change your speculation about this being a flea bag hotel?"

"Touche."

As Rick was signing into the hotel, Kate wandered farther into the lobby and found brochures on both Bar Harbor and Acadia as well as some on the hotel and it's amenities and slid them into her purse.

Rick came up behind her and slid his arm around her waist. "Ready to go, honey?" he asked, holding the key card in his hand.

"Yeah" she nodded, linking her arm through his.

There was only six buildings on the property, but they were nicely spaced a good distance apart, and if she had to guess, there was probably an acre of land between each building . Their building was in the Atlantic building which was the third building down from the main building.

They pulled into the parking area in front of the 4 story building and parked. The lot had ample parking in front of the building, but that was more apt to change as the day wore on and more visitors arrived.

Ever the gentleman, Rick exited the car and came around to help her out of the car. They grabbed their bags from the car and headed to the main entrance to the building.

They entered the building and found the elevator. "Our room is on the fourth floor. The front desk said that it is the sixth room on the hall and overlooks Frenchman's Bay with our own private patio."

"Sounds nice." she said as they stepped into the lift and it began to rise.

"I still wish I could have gotten us a suite."

"What? Why? We don't need a suite, babe. I get it. You are used to having the best there is and you want to impress me, but babe, I don't need all of that to be happy. You've already impressed me years ago and since then, you've impressed me in all the best of possible ways. Just the thought that you've wanted to give me this on our 8th month anniversary as a couple astounds me and makes me love you even more."

"Really?"

"Really. You always had my heart , even when I was too blind to see it. I don't need a suite, babe. Being here with you is all I need."

"I love you." he said. leaning in to kiss her.

"Love you, too. More than I can say."

A/N: As this chapter is so overdue, I am going to end this chapter here and begin chapter 11. Still hoping for a one chapter a week and hoping to have the next chapter up by Sunday.

Yesterday a lone gunman shot up a small church in my home state of Texas, killing 26 people and injuring 25 more. Twelve of those killed were children, ranging in age from 18 months to 14 years of age and the oldest member to die was 77. I can't believe we are going through this madness again just 5 weeks after Vegas and just a week or so after a terroristic attack on New York My thoughts and prayers are with the families and victims of these senseless and violent acts.

Unfortunately and sadly, this seems to be the world we live in now. You aren't safe no matter where you go, even in a house of worship. This is a world wide happening, so wherever you are reading this from, know that you are valued, you are important, and you are loved and appreciated and my prayers are with you always.


	11. Chapter 11

Return To Maine Chapter 11

A/N: During my research, I discovered the fact that there are many breweries in the state and many places have tasting rooms and local businesses offer free tastings with 3 samples each. There may be several states that do this that I do not know of. Not being a drinker myself, I just found it interesting. As always, thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. To new reviewer, Kerry Mildon, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you stay with us on this journey.

They exited the elevator and followed the directional sign on the wall to their room for the next couple of days.

Rick slid the keycard into the slot and opened the door to a lovely room decorated in muted hues of gold, tan, and pale green. The room contained a king sized bed with small nightstands on either side, a couple of feet away was a sitting area with a loveseat next to the bed and a small coffee table in front of the loveseat.

Across the room from the entrance was a set of french doors that opened onto a small patio overlooking Frenchman Bay. Along the opposite wall from the bed, a sea foam green occasional chair sat angled into the corner behind the french doors. Directly across from the bed was a tv stand with a 55 inch flat screen tv.

The spectacular view of Frenchman's Bay through the french doors drew Kate onto the patio. Opening the doors, she stepped onto the patio and sighed at the view where the blues of the sky and sea met and converged with the lush green of the hotel grounds. Beautiful!

"Well, that's a disappointment." Rick grumbled behind her.

She turned from the majestic view in front of her to find Rick standing in a doorway behind the entrance. "What is?" she asked, striding up to him.

"This bathroom! It's too small. There is no way we can shower together in that thing!" he exclaimed.

True. The bathroom was small with a regular tub/shower combo and with Rick's size there was no way they could both get in there at the same time, but it was nothing she didn't expect.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously? That's your complaint? It's a functional bathroom and as much as I love bathing and showering together, it isn't going to kill either one of us to do it separately for a couple of nights. Not everyone has the size for a bathroom large enough to house a life sized Bobba Fett and still have room for an extra large jacuzzi tub and a shower large enough for two and still be roomy."

"I know. I don't mean to be so churlish. It's been two months and I've missed you so much that I don't want to be separated from you for one second."

Cupping the side of his face in her palm, she replied, "I know, babe. This has been a rough couple of months for both of us and I missed you terribly, too. Now go stand out on the patio and take in that view and a couple of deep breaths. Okay, so the trip here was a little unplanned, but it's perfect in my eyes. You have given me a beautiful 8 months as a couple and this amazing way to celebrate it, so let's go celebrate."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, while you were checking us into the hotel, I picked up some brochures from the lobby. Let's go check them out."

"Okay."

A half hour later, after browsing the brochures Kate had picked up in the lobby, Rick glanced at his watch. "It's 11:30 now. Wanna go into town and do some scouting around? Maybe find a diner for lunch?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Kate grabbed her purse from the bed and they headed out to discover downtown Bar Harbor just a mile up route 3.

Rick found a parking space in front of the bright colored facades that lined Route 3 and angled in.

Unlatching his seat belt, he came around and assisted Kate from the car.

Lacing their fingers together they began their stroll up Route 3. They passed a small museum, a hardware store, a drugstore, and a grocery store.

Across the street, Rick noticed the town's old cast iron clock next to a city park and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "What do you say that after lunch we take a walk in the park?"

She smiled that dazzling full blown smile that lit up his entire world up at him. "I'd love that."

"Good. We'll do it then."

They walked a few doors down Main Street discovered a diner. "It's noon now. Ready for a burger and fries?" Rick asked, glancing at his watch.

"Sure."

Rick pulled open the door for her and they entered the establishment. A blonde hostess welcomed them. "Table for 2?" she asked, plucking 2 menus from the podium in front of her. At Rick's nod, she escorted them to a booth in the middle of the diner. "Your waitress today is Amber and she will be with you in a moment." she informed them, plucking two menus down in front of them.

"Manhattan is home, but I love it here. Thank you, babe for giving us this trip." she said, leaning into him and brushing a sweet kiss to the side of his mouth after the hostess had left.

"You're welcome. I'm loving it here, too. It's so serene and peaceful. Not missing the hustle and bustle of the city at all. There's a sense of freedom and security that I don't get at home." he agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Richard Castle, as I live and breathe!" exclaimed a tall woman in her mid 30's with fiery red hair and green eyes, pad and pencil in hand approached their table.

He felt Kate stiffen beside him as she squeezed his knee beneath the table. Oh, hell! So much for the false feeling of freedom and security.

Although, his eyes had widened and he'd had to swallow around the lump in his throat, he recovered nicely, Kate thought.

"Umm, excuse me?" he asked.

"Richard Castle, the famous author. I love your books, by the way."

"I'm sorry. You've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Alex Rodgers and this is my girlfriend, Kate."

She had to hand it to him, though. The Martha Rodgers side of him came out in him in all of it's full blown glory and he recovered from the initial surprise nicely.

"Really? You sure look like him. Exactly like him."

And maybe not.

"So sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not him. You know what they say about everyone having a twin somewhere… I guess I'm his, but I am not him, I assure you."

From the dubious expression on her face and the way she rolled her eyes, Amber didn't buy into the ruse at all, but she said nothing and played along with it.

"Anyway, My name is Amber and I'll be your waitress today. What will you be having?" she asked, poising her pencil above her pad.

"Cheese burgers and fries okay with you, honey?"

"Perfect." Kate muttered beside him.

"We'll have 2 cheese burgers without onions and 2 orders of french fries."

"Would you care to try our complimentary glasses of wine or beer today?" Amber asked as she scribbled their orders onto her pad.

"Complimentary?"

"You two aren't from Maine, are you?"

"Uh, no. We're from New York so we're new to the area." he answered, covering Kate's brutal squeeze to his knee with his hand.

"Well, we Mainers are proud of our local breweries. There isn't a place in town that doesn't offer complimentary samples. In fact, if you get a chance you should visit the Atlantic Brewing Company about ten minutes from here off of Route 3. They have free wine tastings from 2 to 4 pm. And they have a lovely gift shop as well as 2 restaurants on site."

"That's very interesting and we may do that. Thank you for the information, Amber. What flavors do you have?"

"We offer 3 samplings each and we have blueberry, strawberry, peach, cherry, and mustang grape in both wine and beer as well as the traditional brands and flavors."

"Which would you like, honey?" he asked.

"Uh, I think I'll venture on the wild side and go with the blueberry, strawberry, and cherry beers with with a Bud Light. It's a little too early for wine, yet. At least, for me it is."

"Okay. I think I'll have the mustang grape, the blueberry and the peach in the beer, too with a Bud Light." Rick told a scribbling Amber.

Amber nodded and replied, "Okay. I'll be right back with your waters and your beers."

"Thank you, Amber." Rick called as Amber sauntered away. "Well, so much for freedom and security. You know, honey, with Ryan and Espo snooping around back home, it's only a matter of time..."

"Yeah. I know. I just want this one last weekend to ourselves and we still need to pay them back for snooping yesterday."

"I know. And we will get them back for that, I promise. But we need to tell them soon and by that I mean within the next month or so. You start your vacation the 1st of July. I could set up a 4th of July celebration at my house in Southampton and we could invite the boys, Lanie, and Jenny along with your dad, my mother and Alexis."

"I don't know, babe. I'll think about it. Right now, let's just enjoy this weekend and talk about the rest after your book tour. Right now, I need to visit the ladies room, so if you'll excuse me, I won't be but a minute."

"Of course." he replied, sliding out of the booth to let her out.

He watched as she approached the hostess for directions to the ladies room.

Rick could kick himself. If this was to be their last weekend together for a while, he wanted to make it even more memorable . For all of his carefully thought out and carefully laid out plans, he should have scheduled a trip here and is really surprised that he hadn't actually thought of it. All he had actually planned had involved the surprise romantic dinner at the cabin, which had worked out great and a day trip into Acadia.

Honestly though between his book signings, late business dinners with Gina and Paula and 4 promotional book parties, he was surprised that he had even planned as much as he had.

When he had contacted the hotel, he had asked if there were any romantic restaurants in the immediate area and the clerk had informed him that The Reading Room Restaurant at the Bar Harbor Inn had tables against the windows that offered spectacular views of Frenchman Bay, with live nightly entertainment of grand piano music and the dress code was smart/ casual and the food and service was excellent.

The desk clerk had assured him that The Reading Room Restaurant and The Rose Garden were about as romantic as they got in Bar Harbor, but this being a holiday weekend, hotels and restaurants booked quickly.

He had informed him that this was a special weekend for him and his girlfriend and the clerk told him that he understood and would take care of the reservations for Rick. But upon arrival, was informed that the clerk had not been able to make their reservations for The Rose Garden as they were booked solid all weekend. So now, he was stuck with dinner reservations for tonight.

He so wanted for this to be a memorable trip for Kate. Since they had started dating, most of their dates had consisted of take outs at their apartments, or burgers at Ramey's and one movie night that they actually went out for. Most of their movie dates were of the in home variety.

He watched as Amber approached their table with their drinks and decided to ask her if she knew of any romantic restaurants in the area.

"Hey, Amber. This is a special weekend for me and my girlfriend and the dinner plans I had for tonight fell through. I thought we had dinner plans for The Rose Garden, but turns out now that we don't. I was wondering if you had any suggestions for an alternative romantic restaurant in the area."

"As a matter of fact, I do, but it would be expensive."

"How expensive?" Rick asked.

"For $250.00, I believe I can arrange a 2 hr, cruise around the islands. You see, my husband runs a small charter boat service that he takes tourists out on. Now, we don't prepare the meals on board, but catering on board can be arranged, pre cooked."

"Really? That sounds amazing! How do I contact him?"

"Let me contact him and I'll get back to you before you leave."

A/N: Going to leave this chapter as it is a little late and begin Chapter 12. More Bar Harbor coming and the chapter after that one will have them venturing into Acadia.


	12. Chapter 12

Return To Maine Chapter 12

A/N: The other day, I received an alert that a new review had been posted on "For The Love of Kate." This sweet guest reviewer begged for the story not to end. It is my hope that this reviewer discovers this one and continues on our little journey. As always, my heart felt thanks to all who have reviewed, faved/ followed this story. You guys are amazing.

After their dinner, Amber arrived with their check and as she did so, she handed Rick two pieces of paper instead of just the check.

"Thank you, Amber. You've been more than helpful." Rick said, pulling a $100.00 dollar bill from his wallet and handing it over to her.

"My pleasure, Mr. Rodgers. I hope you have a great time in our city and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Amber. I'm sure we will."

Kate's eyebrow rose as she witnessed this exchange. What in hell was going on here? She knew that he was a sweet, kind, generous and giving man. In fact, he could be generous to a fault. She'd seen him tip $20,00 before but never $100.00 and especially at a diner.

She watched as Rick unfolded both pieces of paper and nodded as he read one of them.

Kate removed her hand from his thigh and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't jealous. She had no reason to be, especially over one just a tad bit older than his daughter. No. something else was going on here and she wanted to know what. Or did she? She trusted him implicitly , but if she questioned him, he may think otherwise. More than likely it had something to do with his surprise for her. She had decided not to ask about it, but her cop/investigator skills got the best of her.

"What was that about just now?' she asked after Amber had sauntered away.

'Oh. You mean with Amber?"

"Of course , I mean with Amber."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything about it, yet, but I thought we had dinner plans all set up for us for tonight. But when we checked into the hotel, I learned that those plans fell through. While you were in the ladies room, I asked Amber for some suggestions."

"And did she have any?"

"She sure did! Her husband owns a small charter boat service that takes tourists out on nature cruises around the outer islands and she has just arranged a private dinner cruise for tonight."

"Wow! That's impressive."

"Yes, it is. Her and her husband , Rob will meet us in the lobby at 6:00 this evening and take us to the boat. We set sail at 6:30 and return to the pier at 8:30 to 9:00 pm and have the rest of the evening to ourselves."

"Mmmm, love the sounds of that. Sounds very expensive, though."

He brought the palm of her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "No expense is too much when it comes to being here with you."

"I love you." she said softly, leaning into him and pressing a heart felt, but chaste kiss to his lips.

"Now, why don't we go explore that park across the street?'

"I'm ready. Let's go." she said, grinning up at him.

Rick slid out of the booth and waited, ready to help her as she did the same.

Hand in hand, they strolled to the cashier's desk, passing Amber on their way out. Both Kate and Rick thanked Amber for her service and her help.

They had just exited the diner when they heard the braying of a horse, his hooves clip clopping against the pavement and the clatter of carriage wheels rumbling down the street.

Rick squeezed her hand, grinning that dopey sideways grin that she loved so much, his eyes the color of the sky sparkled with excitement at her. "Kate, we've never…"

It was true. Living in a city of roughly 8 million people, where horse drawn carriages abounded and on any given day or evening lined Central Park South between 5th and 6th Avenues and were seen practically everywhere in the city and more particulary around Central Park and they had never indulged in one. They had always been so focused on keeping their relationship on the down low and in so doing, had missed several of the simple joys most couples in love enjoyed.

Fear of discovery and the consequences that carried along with that had definitely withheld some of the simple and basic things that romantically involved couples enjoyed on a daily basis and often took for granted, they had avoided. Not that she needed or required that and she was not complaining, but she had missed regular dating.

She watched as the open carriage, drawn by a stately Shire draft horse pulled to a stop across the street in front of Village Green, the park that she and Rick had planned on taking a walk through. A young man disembarked from the carriage and then turned to lift his companion from the carriage.

"Kate. Honey, please." Rick pleaded. "We aren't home and I feel more free up here."

"Okay." she answered, smiling up at him. Lacing her arm through his, they waited for traffic and crossed Main Street to the carriage.

It was true she thought as Rick dealt with the driver. Up here, they both felt more relaxed and comfortable with their dating status than they did at home. There was a sense of freedom here that had been lacking. She wouldn't trade their private times for anything , but perhaps Rick was right and they needed to inform those closest to them, learn to relax and enjoy their dating status without having to look over their shoulders all of the time. The worst that could happen was that Captain Gates would find out and they wouldn't be allowed to work together anymore. While she hoped that wouldn't be the case, it wouldn't be the end of the world, either.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard what Rick was saying and startled a bit as his hands encircled her waist and she felt herself being lifted up into the carriage.

Her laughter, filled with so much joy echoed through the air as he settled himself on the bench beside her and the carriage pulled forward a little roughly pitching her slightly against Rick's side.

Her joy and laughter was contagious and music to his ears. He laughed along with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her snug against his side and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Their carriage driver was very courteous, well informed, having been born and raised here they learned as their carriage wound through the streets of Bar Harbor taking them through the historical, cultural districts and downtown Bar Harbor proper, hitting the high points of the city.

The ride lasted for an hour and a half and ended in front of Village Green Park next to the town's old cast iron clock.

"That was fun, babe. Thank you." she said, as Rick lifted her from the carriage.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

The carriage driver pulled away and Kate led Rick to a bench at the curb.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said about people eventually finding out about us and I know that you're right. So, I've been thinking even about Captain Gates finding out, which she's a smart woman and she will figure it out, too. What's the worse case scenario if she finds out?"

"We wouldn't be able to work together? I don' know, fire you?"

"Exactly. And I would hate it if that happened, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. Just because she found out wouldn't change how we feel about each other. The only thing it would change is our working together, but we would feel more free about it and we wouldn't have to look over our shoulders all of the time. "

"Is this what you want? Are you ready for us to go public?"

"Yeah. I want to go tell Gates when I return to work on Tuesday. That way you'll be out of the line of fire. The way I see it, she may be able to stop us from working together, but she can't stop you from coming to pick me up, or take me to lunch or whatever."

"I'm okay with that, but will you tell the boys then, too?"

She laughed. "Oh no! We are going to do that together. After we play with them for a while. We still need to teach them a lesson."

"Okay. That's what we'll do. Just let me know how it goes with Gates,"

A/N: Going to close this chapter out in order to stick to a once a week posting, even though I am a few days late. Not sure if I'm okay with them coming clean, just yet, but that's where it led. When Captain Gates showed up in the series, she just looked like she suspected something to me. Hoping to begin writing the next chapter, which will contain more Bar Harbor and the dinner cruise on Saturday, but I may not have the chance to even begin until Monday, so there will be a delay. Regardless, hope to have the next chapter up by a week from Friday, which will be December 1st, before then if I am able.

Wishing you all a very happy and safe Thanksgiving if you celebrate.


	13. Chapter 13

Return To Maine Chapter 13

A/N: Hope everyone had a lovely holiday and a very Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate. So sorry for the delay as my writing had to take a backseat for a bit as I lost my younger brother 2 days after Thanksgiving, but trying to get back on schedule now. Hopefully.

I am so very thankful for each and every one of you ! You guys are such a blessing and bring so much joy into my life. Thank you all for all of your continued support.

Most of you know that I am a hard core Castle fan. I fell in love with Castle on March 9th, 2009. I've never been as invested in a tv show as I have Castle, nor do I feel inclined to invest in another this way.

That being said, I am committed to the show I fell in love with and will do my very best to keep the legacy that Andrew and Terri left us with alive. I hope other authors do, too.

And finally, to the Guest Reviewer who stated that they had read 353 stories in wattpad, that my story "For The Love of Kate" is among the top that they liked best, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart for your precious reviews and hope that you have discovered this sequel. "May the music never end and the dance never stop" per the wise words of our wonderful creator, Andrew Marlowe.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, lovingly stroking the back of her hand.

"Reasonably sure, yes. I could be wrong, but I think we may be underestimating Captain Gates. I mean, we've been lucky that we've pulled this off this far and if the boys are already onto us, as they obviously are or else they wouldn't be snooping like they are. I don't know what they think they may have seen or heard, but whatever the reason, it's only a matter of time before Gates will pick up on something, too."

"What do you think she'll do?"

Kate shrugged. "I honestly don't know. The best case scenario is that she reprimand me with a temporary suspension and ban you from the precinct. Even if she does that, she can't stop you from meeting me there for lunch or from picking me up. I know that wouldn't be an ideal situation, but it's the best case scenario. Worst case scenario, she could fire me for breaking departmental rules."

"That's a huge risk."

"Yes, it is. But babe, I'm tired of having to always look over our shoulders. Being free to openly date up here and being up here with you has shown me just how much we've missed. I want to feel free to go to dinners, or concerts, or a movie, or to one of your mom's plays without having that burden on us."

Rick stared at her stunned before reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face, his fingers gently trailing down the side of her face to cup her face in his palm. He would bever have expected this out of her.

"If this is your final decision, I will back your play. I'd still like to keep this place our little secret a little longer, if you don't mind."

She grinned up at him. "I don't mind that at all."

"Good. Let's go enjoy our last weekend of secrecy."

"I haven't made my mind up completely on that, but yeah, let's just enjoy being here. That reminds me. If we have dinner reservations for tomorrow night, too then I need another dress and I saw a boutique just a few doors down from that diner. Maybe I could find something there. I can stop in there after our walk." she said, lacing her fingers through his.

"Do you want to go now? Because we can, if you want to."

"And give up our walk in the park? No, it can wait."

"Okay." he said, "If that's what you want to do."

"It is."

Village Green was a very small park, just over an acre square on the corner of Main Street and Mount Desert Street. A peaceful, serene little park in the center of town with stunning views of Frenchman Bay.

They strolled past people sitting on the park benches, quietly reading or just reflecting and taking in the views. Diagonal pathways bisected the small park with brightly colored flowers in many hues that bordered the cobblestone walkways.

In the center of the park there was a beautiful, antique, Italian tiered fountain and a bandstand a few feet away.

They walked up to look at the bandstand and another couple joined them. "I wonder if the town ever uses this thing." Rick said, turning to Kate.

"Yes, they do. During July and August. The town band performs free concerts here on Monday and Thursday evenings. Is this your first time here?" the woman asked.

"Yes. We're celebrating our anniversary. We're from New York." Rick answered.

"Anniversary, huh? Well, congratulations. My husband and I are from Connecticut and he has relatives that live up here so we come up as often as we can."

"I can see why. It's beautiful up here." Kate said.

"Yes, it is. Have you been to Acadia, yet?" the woman asked.

"Actually no. Not yet. We just arrived, but we're going to spend the day in the park tomorrow." Rick replied.

"Ah, I see. A day isn't much time, but since you're celebrating your anniversary, you must catch the sunrise on Cadillac Mountain. So beautiful."

"We'll be sure and do that. Thank you for that information."

"Come on, Joy. We need to stop bothering this nice couple and be going. I'm hungry and it's past noon." her companion complained.

Rick had to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand and coughing into it as Joy rolled her eyes, shook her head and replied, "Cadillac Mountain. First place in the United States that the sun rises on. You and your stomach. Coming, Steve."

Joy outstretched her hands and grasped both Kate and Rick's hands in a warm handshake. "Hope you both enjoy your stay. So sorry about Steve. Happy anniversary."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you, too." Rick and Kate chorused as Joy took Steve's arm and sidled away.

They watched in amusement as the couple strolled back up the path with Joy grumbling, "Honestly , Steve! Is your stomach the only thing you ever think about?"

They watched as the couple crossed the street and entered a diner. Rick turned to glance at Kate who was smiling, biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying to contain the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of her chest.

"That is SO NOT US in a few years."

"God, I hope not!" she laughed, unable to contain it any longer, turning to look up at him.

God, she was beautiful! He loved every square inch of her. He could easily lose himself in her large, expressive, green eyes which would twinkle sparks of gold at him when she was amused and often remind him of a stormy sea when she was angry or hurt , and could darken to a dark emerald green when she was aroused. Not to mention the way her slim, curvy body slotted so perfectly against his.

But it was so much more than the physical. She was fierce when she needed to be, a force to be reckoned with, but soft and passionate, with a heart as big as all outdoors as well as being highly intelligent, she was witty and bright and funny and she could be mischievous when she was away from the harsh realities of this world. She was soft and feminine away from work, full of passion among many other fine qualities.

Kate Beckett made brought out the best in himself and made him want to be the best man he could be for her. He loved her with with every ounce of his being and he was confounded that she loved him, too.

Looking at her now with her teeth snagging into her bottom lip in that adorable way of hers, her eyes sparkling at him in amusement , all green and gold flecks made him want her even more, right here, right now.

She gasped in surprise as his hands bracketed both of her hips and he pulled her body snug against his and he lowered his head and kissed her, his tongue sweeping against her lips seeking entry until she opened to receive his kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, she stepped even closer into him, her arms winding around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, the way her body responded to his kiss, nearly forced him to his knees.

"Wow!" she breathed when they parted for air. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "Just because I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips.

Another couple walked up to the bandstand, but they were too engaged in their own conversation to notice or pay any heed to Kate and Rick. Still, the moment was interrupted.

He didn't want to let her go, but this wasn't the place for this. "Let's go see what else we can see." Rick said after a few moments, still reluctant to let her go, but pulled away in spite of his hesitance and offered her his arm.

"Okay." she replied breathlessly, linking her arm through his.

They walked up the cobblestone path and continued their trek north through the park.

They hadn't walked very far when Rick halted in his conversation, breaking his stride, causing her to stagger to a stop beside him. He inhaled sharply, "Well, I'll be damned."

She looked up curiously at him, her lips puckered around the word "what" that never left her lips.

"I can't believe it! They actually have a lane named after my favorite tv series!" Rick happily exclaimed, nodding to a street sign just ahead of them.

Firefly Lane. She should have known that he would respond this way. Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. Of Course, that's what he would think of first.

"Come on, babe. You can't actually believe that this street was named for a sci fi western space movie that only lasted what 11 weeks? Babe, that's ridiculous!"

Thoughtfully, he nodded his head. "Okay. Okay. I'll concede that it may be slightly ridiculous, but I'm still excited!"

She giggled, "Just slightly ridiculous? Is that what you're going with?" He was such a nerd, sometimes, but she loved him. A ruggedly handsome nerd, but still a nerd.

"Come on, honey. You can't tell me that you wouldn't be excited if they had a Nebula 9 Avenue."

That was highly unlikely. Cities and townships didn't just name their streets after movies and tv shows, but still... Okay. So he had a point. She was as nerdy as he is. "Touche'."

"So, shall we go check it out?"

"Sure. Why not?" she grinned up at him.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" he asked, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Sure. Lead the way."

A few feet in front of them was a small building that housed the Acadia Information Center where they picked up a few maps and brochures for tomorrow's journey before venturing out onto Firefly Lane.

Firefly Lane was only about a block long in length, but had the Bar Harbor Fire Department, the Police Department, the Mount Desert Is Ice Cream Parlor, a cinema, a mexican restaurant, and a few shops, all displaying colorful hanging baskets, or flowers in clay pots outside their doors along with paintings of their shops done by local artists.

The lane ended at Main Street and instead of crossing the street, they stayed to the side, skirting the perimeter of the park.

At the intersection of Mount Desert Street and Main, they came across the town's gazebo.

As they stood there taking in the beauty and charm of the gazebo and the garden bordering it, Rick fished his phone out of pocket and brought up the camera, taking a picture of the gazebo. "Honey. will you go up in there and strike a pretty pose for me?"

She laughed, "Don't you have enough pictures of me on there, yet?"

"Ahh, so you have caught on to my little trick of snapping candid shots of you?"

"You're not exactly subtle about it, you know. I am a trained detective, you know." she said, teasingly, with a sly smile curving her lips.

"Well, when it comes to you, I can never get enough" he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Kate grinned up at him. "Okay. Fine, but don't think that your safe word is going to work on me tonight."

"Like I'm going to need it. You'll be the one needing a safe word."

"Hah! In your dreams." she said, sashshaying around him swinging her hips in a seductive way as she stepped onto the gazebo.

She walked to the railing nearest to him, fluffed her hair with her fingertips and moistened her lips with her tongue before bending at the waist with her arm resting on the railing, propping her head against her fist and smiling at him.

Damn! She was smoking hot! He was one hell of a lucky man, he thought as he snapped the picture.

"You know what I'd really like?' she asked.

"No. What is that?"

"For once, I'd really love a picture of us together." she answered.

About that time, a man walking his dog was approaching, walking at a brisk pace.

"Excuse me, sir. We're celebrating our anniversary and this is our first time here. I was wondering if you could be so kind as to take a couple of pictures of us maybe standing in the gazebo?"

"Of course." the man agreed, ordering his dog to sit and stay. "And congratulations."

"Thank you." Rick said, handing the man his camera and explaining how to work the camera before joining Kate in the gazebo.

Standing behind her, he wrapped both arms around her waist, clasping his hands together in front of her and she automatically covered his hands at her waist with her right hand as they both smiled at the camera. "Your wish is my command." he whispered in her ear just as the camera captured the image, catching Kate's full blown smile.

"Beautiful pose. Now, if you will keep that pose for just a minute more, only the lady turn her head slightly so that she's looking up at you…"

They did as asked and the man captured the image on the camera. "Now, if you'll both turn to face each other… Perfect. Got it!"

They broke their poses and joined the man that had taken the pictures.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for us. It means a lot." Rick said, taking his phone from the stranger and beginning to scroll through the pictures. "Wow! These are beautiful! You really know how to pose people."

"Well, I am a photographer and own a studio just up the block.

"Ahhh. I see. Let me pay you for taking these." Rick said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"That won't be necessary. We didn't use the studio or any of my equipment. Consider it an anniversary gift."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you."

"You're very welcome! Congratulations on your anniversary and I hope you enjoy your stay." the stranger said, shaking both of their hands before continuing on his way.

"You're right. They are lovely shots and that was very nice of him to do this for us. You are going to forward these to my phone, aren't you?"

"Of course. It's getting late, though and we are going on a dinner cruise tonight, so we should probably head back to the hotel. " Rick replied, checking his watch.

The mention of a dinner cruise sent shivers up her spine. She had eaten at some of Manhattan's finest restaurants on dates, but never once had a date taken her on a dinner cruise or on a carriage ride, either. So this was a first for them and she couldn't wait to experience it with him.

"Sure, but we have one more stop to make before we head back."

"Oh, the boutique. Does that mean I can watch you try on dresses?"

"Nope." she answered, popping the " p" at he end of the wotd, taking his hand as they waited for traffic to pass and crossed over to Main Street.

On the sidewalk outside the boutique, Rick pouted, "Please, let me come in with you."

"No! Look, I know how much you like surprises. Don't you want to be surprised at what I buy?"

"Yeah. Okay… But what am I supposed to do while you're in there? Stand here looking bored?"

"I won't be long, I promise. Look, I know what you're trying to do and as adorable as your little pout i s, it won't work on me."

"Okay. Well, at least let me…" he said, f ishing in his pocket for his wallet.

"No! Absolutely not! You're not paying for my clothes, babe! I'll be in and out before you can even miss me. Now, be good." she said, raising on her toes to press a kiss to his lips before entering the boutique.

Having no clue of the layout of the boutique, she looked around for assistance, but all the clerks were busy with other shoppers.

Great! she thought. She really didn't like leaving Rick standing on the sidewalk alone and was hoping to get in and out as soon as possible, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

She began skirting the aisles of the shop and checked a few casual wear items out. The clothes all seemed to be of good quality which was a good thing and they had a good selection, but not knowing exactly what to look for, not knowing the restaurant they were going to tomorrow night was a problem. She had no idea how to dress.

After several minutes of browsing, she was about to give up and wear the same dress that she had bought yesterday before leaving Manhattan in spite of wearing the same dress tonight which would be disappointing.

She let out a frustrated growl and turned to leave when one of the clerks finally approached. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Yes, you can. I'm visiting from Manhattan with my boyfriend and we have dinner reservations tomorrow night at The Reading Room and I need something appropriate to wear." Kate explained.

"I think we can handle that. The Reading Room and The Rose Garden are the most romantic restaurants we have around here. While The Reading Room has a dress code, it's nothing more than a nice dress for the ladies and dress slacks and a sport shirt for the gentlemen. All you need is a dress, nothing fancy. Just something you would wear to a business meeting and I have just the thing. If you'll follow me, please."

"Of course. Thank you so much."

She followed the woman through the shop until they came along a back wall that contained women's business suits.

"I think any of these would work nicely for what you are looking for. The dressing rooms are located just over there." the woman said, gesturing to the cubicles just beyond the wall. "Now, I'll leave you to it and if you need anymore help, I'll just be at the checkout counter over there." she added, indicating the counter behind and to the left of them a few feet away.

"Thank you." Kate called after the woman who turned, smiled at her, dipping her chin down slightly in acknowledgement before continuing on her way.

Kate turned back to the task at hand and perused the items on the wrack. She found a lovely, pale blue linen sleeveless dress with a matching hip length long sleeved jacket to go over it.

Deciding to try it, she removed it from the wrack and headed toward the dressing rooms.

The hem of the dress fell just below her knees, had a nice feel to it, was a nice quality with a cinched in waist that showcased her hips in a flattering way. It didn't scream sex appeal, but had a functionality to it that would allow her to wear it when she had court dates at work.

Sliding out of the dress, she hung it back on the hanger and back into her own clothes and hurried out of the dressing room. She had already been longer than she had originally anticipated and wondered what Rick was doing.

As she was on her way to the cashier, she passed a shoe department and snagged a pair of bone colored pumps on her way.

Her agitation grew as there were 3 people ahead of her, but it didn't last long as another clerk opened another line and she was able to move to the front.

Back out on the sidewalk, Rick stopped pacing and grinned at her. Only then did she notice that he was holding a couple of bags himself.

"Sorry." she muttered as she rose onto her toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It's okay. Don't be mad at me okay?"

"Oh, Rick, what did you do?" she asked eyeing the two bags he held in his hands.

"Nothing much, I promise. Just remember that you said that I could buy you somethings. So I bought both of us something that I think you'll agree that we're both going to need tomorrow."

"What?" she asked.

He reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a large, floppy brimmed sun hat for her and a baseball cap for him. "I thought we might need these since we'll be out in the sun all day tomorrow."

"How can I possibly be mad over that? It's perfect. Thank you, babe." she said, settling the hat on top of her head. "I love it! And you're right. We will need these tomorrow."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm glad you thought about it."

He grinned down at her. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. It's getting late. Let's go." she said, smiling up at him.

A/N: Next chapter the dinner cruise. Thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

Return To Maine Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all for your condolences, thoughts, and prayers and for your love, enthusiasm, and support of this story. Blown away! I have never had this many reviews and comments on one of my stories. You guys are AMAZING and I am so thankful for each one of you!

I'd like to give a shout out to GeekMom who fostered me in the beginning and to WRTRD who gave me the idea of a Maine setting. I owe these two people a ton of gratitude for which without, this story wouldn't be.

When I originally started this story, I had an end scene in mind, but I have decided to take the advice of a reviewer and continue this story beyond that. Still looking for thoughts, ideas, ways for Kate and Rick to have some fun with Ryan and Esposito for snooping, but that still won't happen for another few chapters.

Upon returning to the hotel, they had decided that Kate should have the bathroom first since there wasn't enough room for them both to bathe or shower together and that was fine with her. It would take her longer, anyway.

After grabbing her cosmetic bag from her suitcase, she headed into the bathroom, grabbing one of the white, terry cloth bath robes the hotel provided on her way.

"I'll leave you to call Alexis and the bathroom door will be unlocked in case you need in there."

"Okay. Thank you." he said, brushing a soft kiss to her lips.

She entered the bathroom and turned on the taps after stopping the tub, adding her favorite scented bath crystals and disrobed.

While she was pinning up her hair, she heard Rick's voice over the running water. His voice was muffled so she assumed he had stepped either out on the balcony or outside the room to make his nightly call home.

Shrugging, she placed one foot gingerly into the tub of hot water and then the other, allowing herself to adjust to the temperature of the water before lowering the rest of her body into the steaming hot water with a sigh.

After washing her body, she slathered her legs with the lady shave cream and ran the razor over legs and under her arms, the razor gliding easily over her skin.

Sighing, she turned off the water taps, and decided to relax. Just for a moment, leaning her back against the back of the tub letting the hot water work it's magic. Ahhh, this was heavenly! She'd just rest for a few minutes because Rick would want to take a shower and time was marching on.

* * *

Having concluded his business call and his nightly call home, he realized that he hadn't heard Kate in a while. Concerned, he went and listened at the bathroom door.

Not hearing a sound, he rapped his knuckles against the door and grinned as he heard her gasp and the sound of splashing water. She had let the heat of the water lull her to sleep.

"Wha… ? Oh. Sorry, babe. Be out in a second." she spluttered, more splashing sounds and the sound of the plug being pulled from the drain.

"No hurry, honey. We still have time. I was just worried."

"I'm okay." she replied through the bathroom door.

For the first time he wondered if this had been such a great idea, after all.

Their two month separation had been hard on both of them and it appeared that it had been harder for her than on him. She had stopped eating and had lost a few pounds and had admitted to him yesterday that she hadn't slept well in his absence. Maybe they should just return to the cabin and spend the rest of the weekend just relaxing.

He wandered to the french doors leading to the balcony debating over the decision to call this trip off or not.

He turned at the snick of the bathroom door opening and Kate stepped through it, the white terrycloth robe draped on her body, tied at the waist, with her toiletry bag clutched to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, babe. The water should be nice and hot… What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the concern on his face.

"Kate, if you're too tired for all of this, we can always come back at a later date…"

"No! I'm fine. I'm a little tired as I explained to you yesterday, but it's nothing I can't handle and there's no way in hell that we're missing this opportunity. I love you and I've missed spending time with you. You've given me a wonderful gift in this trip and I'm loving every single moment of this!"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. We'll stay in that case and go through as planned and return to the cabin Sunday morning. That will give us a little time to catch our breath for what I have planned for Sunday evening."

"And that would be what be, exactly?"

"You'll see." he answered, grinning at her.

She moved into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaving only the barrier of their clothing between them. "Babe, I am so thankful for this. This has been the best gift you could have given me and tonight when we get back I have every intention of showing you just how much I love this." she whispered against his ear, her tongue flicking over the lobe of his ear before taking it between her teeth and nipping at it.

"I'm looking forward to that. You wouldn't care to show me now, would you?" he asked in a husky voice at her ear, his hand already working at the knot of her robe.

"As much as I'd like that right now, no. We have a dinner cruise to get ready for and there's not a snowball chance in hell that we're being late."

"Evil woman. Okay. I guess I'd better get in the shower, then." he taunted, giving her a roguish smile.

"Yes, you should." she laughed, stepping out of his arms and giving him a playful shove towards the bathroom.

"Okay. Okay, I'm going." he laughed, sauntering off to the bathroom, his hands raised slightly in mock surrender.

She laughed at his retreating back and moved to the small vanity and began applying her makeup.

* * *

After applying her makeup, Kate swept her hair up and pined it in place, allowing her hair to cascade in soft curls to the nape of her neck, leaving small tendrils at her temples to frame her face in soft, subtle curls.

She was just checking her appearance in the mirror when she heard the snick of the bathroom door and Rick emerged from the bathroom and entered the room with a towel slung low on his hips.

Catching a glimpse of him in the reflection of the mirror as he moved into the room left her breathless. The temptation to rise and go to him, and pull that towel, it would be so easy, just one little tug... no. She had to tamp that urge down for now, and a stuttered sigh left her lips.

She shook herself to bring her thoughts back in check and began putting her cosmetics back in her bag. She was so focused on doing this simple task, that she wasn't aware of Rick coming up behind her until she felt the warmth of his lips against the side of her neck, just behind her ear lobe.

Her eyes slid closed as she tilted her head to the right, giving him access and sighing into the kiss, reveling in the softness of his lips against her neck.

"Mmmm." she hummed, bringing her right hand up to curl around the nape of his neck.

"Love you." he murmured, his hand sliding down into the vee of her robe.

"Love you, too." she uttered breathlessly, her body responding instantaneously to his touch, heat coiling low in her belly. "As much as I love this, this isn't getting us ready."

"I know. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you. You just feel so good and I love the way your body responds to my touch. These two months of separation has been hellish and I've missed..."

Rick groaned as his cell phone on the nightstand began to ring. "I'd better get that." he grumbled against the side of her neck, withdrawing his hand and reaching for his phone.

She laughed when he picked up the phone and checked the caller id. rolling his eyes. "Gina."

Kate nodded in response before he hit the accept button.

She could hear an irate Gina from across the room, demanding to know where the hell he was and just when was he coming back to complete his book tour.

"Woah! You need to calm down and take a step back. Where I am is of absolute no concern of yours. You work for me, not the other way around and that can change. I left a message with Paula that I will be back on schedule bright and early Wednesday morning and not a moment before."

Not wanting to listen in on this conversation, Kate busied herself putting her cosmetics back in their bag as the argument droned on.

She collected her garment bag from the small closet and her pumps from her suitcase as quietly as she could and retreated into the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, she found Rick off the phone and dressed in a navy blue suit, sky blue button down shirt and a navy striped patterned silk tie.

''Is everything okay?" she asked, stepping into the room.

At the sound of her voice, he turned from the french doors, his gaze raking up and down her body, taking in the sight of her.

He swallowed around the hard lump that had formed in his throat before answering. "Everything is fine. God, you take my breath away."

"What is that?" she asked, noticing a rectangular box, wrapped in white, glossy paper with silver bells imprinted on it , decked with silver ribbon and bow reminding her of something you would wrap a wedding gift in in his hand.

"Uhhh. Whlle you were shopping, I did some of my own." he began

"Yes, I know. The sun hats."

"Well, while I was waiting for you, I saw this and couldn't resist." he said, pressing the gift into her hands.

"Babe, I thought we agreed…"

"No. You agreed. I know that you're not a materialistic person, but Kate, I love you. Other than Alexis, you are the most important person in my life. Please, don't deny me the joy of giving you gifts. Please."

After a moments consideration and the pleading light in his eyes and tone of his voice, she could no longer resist. She was fighting a battle that she would never win. For all his aggravating, at times egotistical, annoying ways, Richard Castle was a loving, giving man. That was who he was at his core and to not accept his tokens of love and appreciation would both break his heart and his spirit. And that was the heart of the man that she was so hopelessly in love with. To ask him to be anything else was just wrong.

"Okay." She gently untied the ribbon and slid her fingers beneath the taped edges, careful not to rip the paper to reveal a white, narrow, long, rectangular box.

Lifting the lid, she sighed at the sight of two white gold hearts intertwined with each other, elegantly rimmed with diamond chips on a long, delicate, white gold chain.

"Oh god, babe." she breathed, lifting the necklace from the box.

"So, do you like it?" he asked, hopefully.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I love this! Would you put it on for me?"

Relief flooded through him and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Of course." he replied, taking the necklace from her hands as she turned so he could drape it around her neck and fasten it.

The necklace fell elegantly down her neck to rest just above the cleavage of her dress and long enough to hide beneath most of her clothing for work. It was a reminder that no matter how many miles they may be separated, they were still joined in hearts and she never wanted to take it off.

"There." he said once it was clasped around her neck.

She spun to face him, lacing her arms around his neck and pressing her body as close to his as she could.

"Thank you! It's beautiful and I love you!"

"You're welcome. So no more protesting over me giving you gifts?"

"No more protesting."

"Good. Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Yes, just let me get my wrap from the closet."

He took the wrap and draped it around her shoulders and arm in arm, they left the room to meet Rob.

A/N: So sorry for the delay in this chapter. I know I promised the dinner cruise in this chapter, but in reading through the previous chapters, I decided that this chapter should set the next one up nicely. Sorry about that. Going to work on chapter 15, which will definitely be the dinner cruise once I get this one posted. Still trying to get on a regular schedule so please, bear with me. Hope you all have a wonderful day.


	15. Chapter 15

Return To Maine Chapter 15

A/N: I know. It has been a while and for all my good intentions of keeping to a once a week schedule, life has intervened countless times since my last chapter and with all the site problems, I was afraid I might lose any work I had done, so I hesitated to send this through. Hopefully this will go through with no problems. I am so sorry. I am still going to try to get back on schedule, but it would be unfair of me to make any promises to you guys about timed postings. That being said, I can promise you that I am committed to this story and seeing it through. I have a few ideas that will take this story a long way.

I hope you all don't get too bored or this is too much fluff. Let me know in your comments. Myself I love fluff, but that doesn't mean that everyone does. Some of you have made some suggestions, very good ones, that I am going to incorporate into this story. Just please be patient with me. I have never written a crime one, so I may ask for thoughts or ask for help from some other writers, collaborate with them. In the meantime, your thoughts and ideas are always welcome and together, we will carry this story a long way. Thank you all for your help, thoughts, and ideas. You have no idea how much I value them. Now, onto the story.

A/N: This wasn't meant to be a song fic, but I couldn't help but reference a partial one. "The Way You Look Tonight" All credit for the lyrics belong to the legendary Frank Sinatra.

They met Amber and her husband, Rob in the lobby of the main building. Introductions were made. Pleasantries were exchanged and Rick pulled Rob off to the side where he removed a white envelope from his breast pocket and handed it to Rob.

"I really appreciate this so much, Rob. It's very kind of you and Amber to do this for us on such short notice."

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Rodgers."

After paying Rob the asking price of $250.00 quoted to him by Amber earlier today at the diner, which was a good bargain all things considered, plus the tip he included in the envelope for gratuity of $2,000 and the $100.00 tip he left for Amber, this evening was costing him a pretty penny by most people's standards, but to him was pocket change. This evening was worth every cent and then some.

It was only money, after all, which he had plenty of and what was the purpose of having it if you couldn't spend it on the people you love? He would gladly pay any price to give her / them this evening.

Rejoining the ladies, Kate linked her arm through his and they were escorted to the rear of the building, to a paved path behind the hotel lit with sodium vapor lights to illuminate the path, to the hotel's private pier where Rob had his boat docked. The strains of soft jazz music permeating the air.

They boarded the boat to the sounds of soft jazz and strains of Coltrane music being played by a small local band on the boat.

Mmm, this is heaven, she thought as she pulled her wrap tighter around her shoulders and leaned closer into Rick's side. The sun rose and set earlier in Maine than it did in any other state in the continental United States and with sunset, the air had turned chilly.

Amber escorted them to a lone table set up in the middle of the upper deck.

The small table was beautifully set for two with fine china, linen napkins and two cut glass champagne flutes at each place setting, a small lantern in it's center casting a soft golden glow that only illuminated the table and the smaller table positioned at one end.

"Here we are. We should be casting off any time now. I'll go get your appetizers and be back in a moment." Amber announced as Rick held Kate's chair for her and then seated himself as Amber sauntered away.

"This is so beautiful! Thank you for doing this. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, then. I'm glad I arranged it and this won't be the last, either. Like it or not, you're stuck with me now." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, in a playful manner and reached across the table to take her hand and brush a small kiss to the back of her fingers.

At the touch of his lips as they grazed the back of her fingers, a shiver that had nothing to do with the coolness of the night air ran down her spine

"I guess it's a good thing I like being stuck with you." she lobbed back at his innuendo.

She smiled as a look of mock astonishment fell across his face, his eyes widening as his jaw fell slack. It took him a moment before he spoke again.

"Does that mean you like being stuck with me, stuck to me or perhaps on me?"

"All of the above." she replied, grinning at him, saucily.

"Good answer." he choked out as Amber approached, carrying a silver ice bucket with a bottle of champagne nestled inside and a small platter of stuffed mushroom caps.

"Here's your appetizers." she said, setting the mushrooms in the center of the small table. "And here's your champagne. Locally brewed by the finest distillery in the area." she added, presenting the bottle with the label up to Rick for his inspection.

At his nod of approval, not that he knew anything about the distillery but was trusting her opinion, she loosened the muselet over the outside of the cork. Holding the bottle at a 45 degree angle, she popped the cork and poured Rick a sample.

He swirled the champagne in his glass eyeballing the color and bubbles for a moment before taking a sip, rolling it around in his mouth, allowing the flavor and texture to burst on his palate.

"Wow! That's excellent, Amber. That will do very nicely. Thank you."

She smiled at Rick as she refilled his flute and moved to serve Kate. "We are very proud of our local distilleries and breweries."

"As you should be." Rick concurred.

He considered asking Amber about other nightlife in Bar Harbor, but tamped that idea down. They had seen numerous pubs while they were in town earlier in the day and if they decided to partake any of that, any one of them would work. Besides, if they were going watch the sun rise on Cadillac Mountain in the morning, they'd need to be up early.

"We should be getting underway any moment now. I'll check back on you shortly. Enjoy your appetizer."

"Thank you, Amber. I'm sure we will." Rick said and Amber sauntered away. He turned back to look at Kate and found her gazing at their surroundings in awe.

"It's beautiful, isn't it ?" he asked as he took i n their surroundings.

She brought her gaze to meet his. "Yes, it is! I love it here so much that I dread having to leave it, but..."

He nodded his understanding. "But?"

"Nothing. I'm thankful that we're here. It's just that two days here..."

"Is not enough?" he asked.

"Exactly!" she replied, picking a stuffed mushroom from the plate and offering it to him.

He leaned forward, taking the bite she offered, his lips grazing her fingertips in the process and smiled as a chill ran down her spine and she shivered. He loved the way her body responded to his touches, his kisses.

He leaned back, chewing thoughtfully. "Oh, these are so good. Admittedly, two days is not enough time. You're not thinking that we won't be back, are you? Because, I can promise you that we will come back. You have two weeks vacation coming up in July, maybe we could come back then."

God, he was hoping she'd want to come back then. He already had the ring.

"You trying to plan my vacation now, babe?" she teased.

"Uhm, not exactly. I just thought…"

She grinned across the table at him at his crestfallen expression. "I'm kidding, babe. Coming back here would be nice, but I thought you'd want to spend some time in the Hamptons. Isn't that where you usually go with your mom and Alexis?"

"It is, but it's not their vacation. It's yours."

"No. See that's where you're wrong. It is their vacation, too . Vacations is family time and I don't want to interfere with that."

"You wouldn't be interfering with that. You're family too and you'd be included in that. Okay. Two weeks beginning July 1st and going until ?..."

"July 15th. I actually have 15 days in total. But babe, I'm not fami..."

"No! Don't say that. Don't even think that. You are if I say you are. Okay. So we plan for those dates. We can invite your dad to join us in the Hamptons for the 4th of July weekend. We spend 5 days there and then fly back out here for 5 days doing whatever we want."

"Sounds good to me, but that still leaves us with 5 days to fill."

"Maybe we'll get more Maine? We'll figure it out, I promise."

"Okay." she agreed.

* * *

As the boat pulled away from the pier, Rick picked up his champagne flute and raised it aloft with her following suit. "To beautiful Bar Harbor and to us." he toasted.

"To Bar Harbor and us." she said, clinking her glass to his.

They had just finished their appetizer of stuffed mushrooms, when Amber appeared with two bowls of steaming, scrumptious clam chowder and Kate welcomed the warmth it would provide. Amber asked them if everything was to their liking and after their nods of approval and murmured thank yous, scurried away.

"So, you said earlier today that you are contemplating telling Gates about us? Are you sure you're ready to do that?" Rick asked as he refilled their champagne glasses.

"I don't know, babe. I feel like if I tell her, this is all going to blow up in our faces and I don't want that. But the logical side of me is thinking that it's only a matter of time before we slip up, someone finds out despite of the precautions we take and she'll find out anyway and it will only be worse."

"It won't blow up in our faces, honey. I refuse to let that happen. It won't change the way we feel about each other. I mean, we may have to change things a bit, but I'm good with that as long as I have you."

"You'll always have me, babe. But if she fires me for breaking departmental rules for dating my partner and co worker, and bans you from the precinct..."

"That's not going to happen, but let's say for the sake of argument that it does..." At her nod, he continued, "In the first place, I don't see her firing you for that. You're the best detective the city has ever had and she'd be pretty stupid to do that. I don't think she is that stupid. Secondly, if she tried that, I'd sick Bob Weldon on her so fast, her head would spin."

At that, Kate couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up in her chest and spilled out, imagining a dizzy, light headed Gates floated into her vision. Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen. They didn't call her iron Gates for nothing.

"That being said, she may try to ban me from the precinct, but she couldn't stop me from showing up there to take you and / or the boys to lunch or to pick you up. My point here is that we may have to make some adjustments, but we'd adjust accordingly. So we would take it one day at a time and see what happens. Whatever you decide, I'm okay with."

"You're so sweet and I love you so much" she said, taking his hand in hers across the table. "Then there's the part about lying to everyone we love and care about. I hate lying to people. The only person that knows about us is my dad and I hate that I've put you in the position of lying to your mother and Alexis."

"Yeah. I don't like lying to them, either."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. And if that's not bad enough, I'm lying to the best friend I've ever had, who would be ecstatic that we're together. Then there's the boys and as much as I'd like to knock their bull heads together for their recent antics, I still love them."

"I know you do. I love them, too. They're the closest things I've ever had as brothers. And they love you, too."

"I know they do, as misguided as it is. I just don't want us to be the butt of their jokes."

"I think they'd be happy for us if they knew, though."

"I do too, which kinda makes me feel more guilty for lying to them."

"Maybe I could keep them in check." Rick suggested.

"How Rick? By offering them the Ferrari? And even if that worked, how long would that last? They'd use that and just want something else and it would snowball from there. I don't want you to have to give in to their bribes."

"Okay. You have an excellent point. I don't know, but whatever you decide. we'll figure it out. In the meantime, if I swear Alexis to secrecy would you mind if I tell Alexis and mother? I'll stress to them how important it is that they do not share it with anyone else."

"As long as they keep it among themselves, I don't have a problem with that It's just that I'd rather tell Gates myself and I'd rather we tell the boys ourselves, if I decide to tell them now. I hate that we're lying to them... to everyone."

"Okay. Thank you for that. I'll tell mother and Alexis when I get back from my tour. So are you rethinking our plan of revenge on the boys?"

Kate laughed. "Not a chance in hell. They trespassed on your property illegally, I might add. And they so deserve to be punished for that. Speaking about your tour, I have to be back at work on Tuesday, but I heard you tell Gina earlier that you weren't coming back until Wednesday."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I was wondering what your immediate plans are for Monday evening am hoping that if you don't any, you'll come and spend Monday night at my place."

"I had planned on seeing you home and then flying back into DFW later on Monday night, but you have to be at work early on Tuesday morning, so what's your plan?" he asked.

"I really don't have a plan. I just thought that instead of you flying back to Dallas right away, you could come and spend the night at my place Monday night and we could leave for the airport early. That way, we'd have more a little more time together, I could see you off at the airport and you'd be back in time to rest up before Wednesday morning."

"Hey. You know I wish I could go in with you on Tuesday." he said, reaching for her hand again, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze."

"I know. I'm just really going to miss you and having to say goodbye again..."

"I know. I'll see to my plane reservations."

"Good."

After they had finished their New England Clam Chowder, Amber came and removed their dishes, replacing their bowls with platters of succulent, fresh caught Maine lobster and tender, juicy steaks cooked to perfection served with baked potatoes, and melted butter for dipping sauce for the lobster.

You just couldn't get any better than this! Maine was known for its fresh seafood, local home grown produce, it's breweries and it just didn't get any better than this.

The band that had been playing Coltrane music when they had boarded the boat earlier had switched from Coltrane to jazz mid-way between the chowder and main entree.

About half way into the main entree, he raised his gaze from his plate to look at Kate, whose face was bathed in the soft golden glow of the lantern.

God, she was beautiful! Exquisitely so! She was always stunning, of course but tonight there was just something about her and she was even more so. Devaststingly, heart stoppingly beautiful.

Noticing that her head was bent and she seemed to be just pushing her food around on her plate, he laid his fork down on his plate and reached his hand out to lift her chin to meet his gaze with his index finger.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, concern etching his features.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect. I'm just stuffed." she answered.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes. Absolutely." she answered, smiling up at him, the strains of soft jazz music permeating the night air.

"You know what?" he asked.

"No. What?"

"So am I." he replied, laying his napkin to the side of his plate and rising from his seat.

She watched him quizzically as he took her hand in his, tugging gently. "What is a romantic evening without dancing? Dance with me?"

She smiled that brilliant smile at him, placed her napkin to the side and rose, moving into the warmth of his embrace.

The band began playing Sinatra songs as she looped her arms around his neck, pressing her body intimately against his as they glided, twirled, and dipped to the beat of the music across the deck to the strains of "Come Fly With Me." "Witchcraft", "It Had To Be You", and "Fly Me To The Moon".

Time seemed to stand still as the band played on and they danced around the deck oblivious to all that surrounded them except each other. She nestled further into Ricks embrace, reveling in the warmth, strength, and security she felt when she was in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him.

The band began playing "The Way You Look Tonight" and Rick banded his arms around her waist, sealing their aligned hips together intimately, humming along with the song softly at her ear, the warmth of his breath and the vibration of his hum washing delicious sensations through her bloodstream.

"Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm,

And your cheek so soft.

There is nothing for me, but to love you

And the way you look tonight." Rick sang softly in her ear.

Lifting her cheek from his shoulder, she whispered, "Love you" and ran her tongue lightly against the shell of his ear before resting her head against his shoulder again.

"With each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart…

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose.

It touches my foolish heart." Rick crooned in her ear.

"Lovely… never ever change.

Keep that breathless charm,

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you… Just the way you

Look tonight."

* * *

They stood at the rail watching the lights of Bar Harbor glimmering on the waters of Frenchman Bay as the boat approached the pier.

It had been such a lovely evening and one that she would never forget. Not that she'd ever try to forget. She couldn't if she wanted to. She wanted this night to never end. It had been that perfect, that beautiful and that magical.

As impromptu as this trip had been, this small seaside town, its occupants, and all that it represented had embedded itself in her heart after only spending one day within it's borders and she was pretty sure that Rick felt the same way.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rick asked at her ear, his warm breath fanning against her cheek.

"It's breathtaking!" she breathed.

They stood at the rail on the boat until the boat docked and it was time for them to disembark.

They went up to the band and thanked them before finding Rob and Amber, thanking them for their hospitality.

"Would you like us to escort you back to the hotel, Mr. Rodgers?" Rob asked as he shook Rick's hand.

"That won't be necessary, Rob. We appreciate and have enjoyed this so much, Rob. Thank you so much for this."

"The pleasure has been all ours, Mr. Rodgers. We hope you'll sail with us again."

"Actually, we may be planning another trip here in July and would love to book another private cruise with you."

Rob reached into his pocket, pulled out his business card and handed it to Rick. "My cell phone is on the back. Give us a call when you finalize your plans."

"Will do, Rob. Thank you." Rick responded, pocketing the card.

They bid Amber and Rob goodbye and disembarked the boat, walking hand in hand up the pier to the path that would lead them back to the hotel.

They stopped under one of the sodium vapor lights and Rick checked his watch. "It's only 9:30. The night is still young. Would you like to stop at the bar in the hotel for a nightcap?"

Not in a hurry for this night to end, Kate smiled up at him. "Actually, I'd love to."

At 11:30 that night after a romantic dinner cruise and spending the last couple of hours in the hotel's bar, they approached their room.

Rick pulled the key card from his pocket and inserted it into the lock, opening the door and standing aside to allow her to enter first.

She gasped in surprise as she entered the room with Rick behind her, his hand in the small of her back.

To her amazement, the bed linens were drawn back, the room bathed in a soft golden glow from candles on the nightstands and the small table across the room. On the coffee table in front of the couch sat a bottle of champagne in a silver ice bucket with 2 crystal champagne flutes beside it.

"Happy Anniversary, honey." Rick whispered in her ear.

"When? How did you even pull this off?" she asked, turning in his arms.

He shrugged. "While you were in the tub, I made a call to the front desk and set it up. Is it too over the top? Too dramatic?"

"No. It's perfect." she breathed. "I love you." she rose up on her toes and kissed him.

"I love you, too. Best anniversary, ever." he murmured.

A/N: I'm not really pleased with this chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyway. Next chapter will begin their journey into Acadia National Park and I have a lot of information on the area, not sure I can cover each place as a separate chapter the way I had planned, so I may have to cover a couple of destinations in one chapter.

That being said, what do you guys think? Should Kate come clean to Gates about her relationship with Castle? Should he propose to Kate on another romantic cruise in Maine? What about a Maine wedding down the road? Tell me your thoughts, opinions, ideas, and constructive criticisms.

Going to start writing Chapter 16 now, but it may take a few days to gather my thoughts and research notes, but will post something good or bad soon. Hope you all have a safe, blessed, and happy week!


	16. Chapter 16

Return To Maine Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all so much for sharing your comments, reviews and your thoughts with me. You guys keep me inspired. Am I taking the romance factor overboard? Is it too much? Please let me know. Once I get them back to the city, I plan on writing a few stumbling blocks for them, as well as dealing with Gates, friends and family. I've never written about a case, either so I may need some help with that. Anyway, I hope I do this chapter justice.

In this chapter, I have referenced Great Maine Breakfast as an actual landmark in Bar Harbor. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cadillac Mountain. The most dominant land feature on Mount Desert Isle and for many miles along the Maine coast and located in Bar Harbor.

From where they were standing on the eastern side of the mountain, it was windy and the brisk early morning air rustled around them causing Kate to shiver.

Rick had confiscated a blanket from their bed and Kate was thankful, but it wasn't quite warm enough. However, it would have been much colder without it. At least, it blocked some of the wind off of them.

Rick adjusted the blanket tighter around her shoulders pulling her closer. "Are you okay? If not, we could go back…"

"No! Absolutely not! I don't care how cold it is. I want to see this."

"Okay. If you're sure. It shouldn't be much longer now."

Rick had awakened her at 3:30 this morning with a soft kiss to her lips, gently calling her name, dragging her from a deep slumber.

She had opened her eyes to find him sitting on her side of the bed smiling at her , gently brushing her hair from her face. Had that only been an hour ago? No wonder she felt so tired, but she didn't want to miss this, either.

"We'll find someplace for coffee after this, okay?" His voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Sounds good." she agreed.

At last, the first rays of the sun began to ascend the horizon in the early morning sky, it's first rays lighting the earth as it rose higher and higher in the sky. It grew into a big ball of fire from dark orange to bright yellow as it began to heat up the earth and moved across the sky with grace, bringing it's promise of warmth.

Ohhs Awws and cheers erupted from the crowd as the sky turned from midnight blue, to light pink with it's golden rays, bathing Bar Harbor shopping district and Porcupine Island in splendid color, the light reflecting off of Frenchman Bay in shimmering blue.

The whole ordeal only lasted from 45- 90 seconds, but what an incredible experience this had been!

The crowd around them began to disperse and head to their own cars or the tour buses.

"Ready to go find that coffee now?" Rick asked.

"Mmm. Not just yet. I want to take this all in for a few moments. Is that okay with you?"

"If that's what you want, it's more than okay."

"Thank you, babe. This is so far removed from the city.

"Uh, yeah. Manhattan is 488 miles and a 10 and a half hours drive from here."

"That's not what I meant, babe. What I mean is in comparison. Manhattan is teeming with life, the hustle and bustle of the city, whereas, Bar Harbor is so peaceful and laid back. The air up here is so clean and crisp. Here, you don't hear the constant screeching of car tires or the wailing of sirens, there's no smog or pollution, no garbage blowing down the streets. People are more open and friendly."

"Ah, now I see what you're getting at."

"My dad's cabin is nice, but it doesn't come close in comparison. Dad's cabin is nice and peaceful, beautiful in it's own right, but… lacking in a lot of ways."

"I understand. This is like a slice of heaven here on earth."

"Mmm. I hadn't thought of it that way, but you're right." She shivered as the a cold breeze rustled around them as the sun had not been up long enough to heat the earth, yet and Rick pulled her closer in his arms.

"You can't help but admire the Mainers for their eco ways of living. You're freezing. Come on, honey. Let's get back into town and find coffee and breakfast."

This time, she didn't hesitate, but let him lead her back to the car with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

The drive from the summit of Cadillac Mountain to Bar Harbor was only 6 miles and should have only taken them 15 minutes or so to descend, but with the remaining traffic and having to stop for the occasional deer or elk to cross the road, it took double the time.

Within minutes of arriving back in Bar Harbor, they found The Great Maine Breakfast diner at 15 Cottage Street.

The mouth watering smells of fresh coffee and fresh baking, pancakes and other delicious aromas permeated the air as soon as they entered the establishment.

"Mmm. Smells good in here." Kate uttered beside him.

"I agree. Let's just hope it tastes as good as it smells."

The restaurant was already filling with customers, some local fishermen and locals alike as well as the tourists that had risen early for the sunrise on Cadillac Mountain.

After a few minutes wait, a server escorted them to a booth in the back. She left 2 menus, silverware, napkins, and 2 glasses of water before leaving and giving them a few moments to look over the menu.

"So, what did you think about sunrise on Cadillac Mountain?" Rick asked, scanning the menu.

"Are you kidding me? I loved it! What's not to love about spectacular panoramic views? It was a fantastic experience."

"In Spite of that experience turning you into a human popsicle?"

"Yes! Human popsicle aside, it was so worth it and I'd gladly do it all over again." she laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe when we come back in July we can bring a picnic and watch the sunset."

"That would be very nice."

The server arrived a few minutes later, pad and pencil in hand. "Are you ready to order?"

"I am. I'll have the Great Maine Breakfast, 3 eggs over easy, coffee, and a side of apple spice pancakes, please." Rick replied, handing the server his menu. "Honey, what are you having?"

Kate scanned over the menu before answering. "I'll have the very berry pancakes topped with the homemade berry sauce and whipped cream." She watched as Rick's eyebrows rose and he coughed, nearly spitting the sip of water he'd just taken all over the table in front of them.

Unfazed, the waitress asked, "What flavor pancakes? We have Strawberry or Blueberry." the server asked.

Kate chewed on her bottom lip as she weighed her decision before replying, "Blueberry. And I'll have 1 egg over easy, grilled ham, home fries, toast, and coffee. And could you add a small glass of orange juice?"

The server nodded as she scribbled Kate's order on her pad and Rick added a small glass of juice to his order as well before scrambling off.

"Seriously, babe?" she asked after the server left.

"What?" he asked.

"You can eat 3 eggs, grilled ham, home fries, toast and pancakes as well as baked beans?"

"Well, baked beans for breakfast, I'm not too sure of, but after the workout you gave me last night, I'm pretty hungry."

"Ha!" Kate laughed. "You were the one that took me on a romantic dinner cruise, stuffed me with a delicious steak and lobster dinner and champagne and then took me to the bar in the hotel where we had not one, but two glasses of scotch. And if that were not enough, which I'm not complaining, but then you took me to our room and plied me with more champagne and chocolate covered strawberries."

Chuckling, Rick replied, "Yeah. Last night was fun, wasn't it?"

"Mmm. And sticky." she smirked, remembering what they had done with the juice from said strawberries.

"You enjoyed it, though. It's okay. You can admit it."

Pressing her lips together and shrugging slightly, she replied nonchalantly, "MMM. It was pleasant enough, I guess. Could use some improvement."

Rick's jaw fell slack, his eyes widening in astonishment. "Wha? You can't… If the sounds coming from you last night…" he spluttered.

Kate barked out another laugh. "Relax, babe. I'm only kidding. Last night was perfect and I wouldn't change a thing."

"I was going to say that last night you seemed insatiable."

"So were you." she countered back and then added, "I guess we both worked up quite an appetite last night. Besides, orders in places like this aren't on the large side and the wonderful smells in this place are making me more hungry."

Their conversation stopped as their server approached the table and set their coffees and it's condiments in front of them. "I'll be back shortly with your breakfasts. In the meantime, if you need refills on your coffees just let me know."

"Thank you." They chanted in unison. The server smiled at their replies, shook her head at how in sync they were and sauntered away.

"So, what do you think our next destination should be?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, babe. Let's check the map we picked up yesterday at the Information Center in Village Green."

"That's a good idea. Did you bring it?"

"Yeah. It never made it out of my purse."

He watched as she scrounged around in her purse momentarily before pulling it out.

Laying it open and flat against the table between them, they scanned the map.

"That one!" they chorused together, pointing at the same area on the map. Kate giggled and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"You two are so cute. You two married or something?"

Kate looked up and discovered the server had arrived with their breakfasts.

"Not yet." they both replied and giggled at the server's shoulder shrug.

"I was just going to say that most married people I know aren't that in tune with each other."

Neither replied as they watched her set their breakfasts before them.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise as the server set a plate of pancakes in front of her with the pancakes as large as dinner plates before her.

Woah! Sure they were both hungry, but seriously? This was a massive amount of food! There was no way she could consume this amount of food. Then there was the egg, the grilled ham, home fries and toast as well as the bowl of baked beans, which she didn't order but assumed came with each order.

She absentmindedly thanked the server and watched as the server served Rick's breakfast.

Marriage? Sure they loved each other, but were they ready to take that giant leap? It was something neither of them had mentioned much less talked about since the very beginning. They were both in it for the long haul, but were either of them ready for that?

"Ma'am?" the waitress's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking quizzically at the waitress.

"I asked if there was anything else I could get for you?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, lots and lots of coffee." She was going to need it and not just for the trek in the park.

The waitress smiled at her. "Don't worry, hon. I'll keep you well caffeinated."

Kate smiled at her and she sauntered away.

"You okay?" Rick asked after the waitress left.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. You just seemed so lost in thought."

He had no idea, but she wasn't about to share with him just what she had been thinking. She wasn't even sure why she had given it any thought. It was just a stupid comment. Besides, she hadn't a clue if he had been thinking about marriage or was even considering the prospect of it, so she'd let go of those thoughts for now.

She had an epiphany of chasing a little Rick through the loft st some point in the future and instead of terrifying her like it would have before, this one filled her with joy. She knew that if/when he proposed her answer would be a resounding yes.

A/N: Okay. That does it for this chapter. Not sure how the next chapter will work out as I have little research for the other areas of the park, so it may include a couple of destinations instead of one, which will bring their time in Bar Harbor closer to the end of their trip, bringing them closer to dealing with the issues at home. We'll see how it plays out, though. I won't be able to pick this back up until next week as I have out of town company coming in for the weekend and won't be able to even begin writing on this until next week, but will post as soon as it's complete. As always, thank you all for sticking with me on this project. Looking forward to your hearing from you.


	17. Chapter 17

Return To Maine Chapter 17

A/N: Actually, The Improv Acadia is located on the second floor of the diner, but to change things up a bit, it is located in the building next door for this story.

Nkeagle, I think it was you who emailed me with your questions about Jake and Reece. I am so honored that you reached out for my opinion. Thank you for that. I'm so sorry. I tried to PM you and email you back with my response. Not sure if it was something on the site or just me, but I was unable to do either. So I'm going with the me part of that, so I'm going to try and answer your question here. I hope it answers your question and brings you some clarification.

As to Kate's "wild child" phase, watch seasons 2 and 3 for that, particularly "Food To Die For." Kate's friend Maddie reveals that Kate was the biggest scofflaw at Stuy High, her response to Castle's statement he bet Maddie knew where all her bodies were buried, his question about what a good time was. Now I don't believe it was anything serious, just typical teen aged stuff, but I think this episode gave us more insight to her "wild child" phase and there are more references of that scattered through the series. She did get married in her college years that she couldn't believe was real and legal, per season 7's "Hollanders Woods" Anyway, I hope, if you're still with us, that I have answered your questions.

"Ugh! I don't think I've ever seen that much food served in a diner." Kate grumbled after they left the diner and was heading back to their rental car.

"I know. You'd have to be a bottomless pit to eat that much food at one time, but it was so good… I bet there are no starving dogs in Bar Harbor."

"Probably not. And those pancakes just melted in your mouth. I was stuffed, but couldn't stop eating those pancakes."

"No offense, but I noticed." he grinned. "That's why I bought every flavor pancake mix they sell."

Hmmm. That was true. He'd been delighted to find a small gift shop tucked into a corner of the diner that sold their own brand of made by hand coffee mugs, pancake mixes, muffin mixes as well as homemade spreads for the pancakes and other goodies and he'd bought at least one of EVERY item they sold.

"You can't be serious! Babe, there's enough pancake and muffin mix in those bags to last us through a zombie apocalypse! We'll never…"

"Mock all you want. There may come a day when you'll thank me for this."

They had arrived at the trunk of the car and Rick fished the keys out of his pants pocket to unlock the trunk and stow 2 large bags of his loot i n there.

Knowing she wasn't going to win this one, she uttered, "Okay. Fine. If you say so. For now, I'm going to need to work some of this off so I'm glad we're heading into the park now."

She was already at the car door waiting on him when he slammed the trunk door down and replied, "Exactly! Let's go."

But instead of opening the door for her, he appeared at her side and laced his fingers with hers tugging her hand hard enough to make her stagger a little.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come on. The stores are beginning to open and I need to buy a backpack."

"What? Why do you need a backpack?"

"Come on, honey. You don't expect me to go into the park and not buy souvenirs, do you?"

"Of course not." she snarked, but then felt guilty. She had been fortunate enough to be raised by two loving, very successful parents that had seen to her every need and then some. She was far from being spoiled, but she had been lucky enough to get what she asked for for birthdays and Christmas, but when she entered high school and wanted her 1994 Harley Soft tail she had had to work to pay it off, thus learning responsibility. Considering Rick's fatherless background and Martha having been their sole supporter, money had been scarce she idly wondered if Rick's excessive spending was his way of compensating for his lean upbringing.

"Sorry. Okay as long as you promise me that we'll head for the park immediately afterwards."

"I promise."

"Lead the way." she replied, smiling up at him.

Hand in hand, they strolled Cottage Street where there was an Improv Club next door to the diner, Route 66 restaurant, a few pubs, a bakery, but no store that sold backpacks until they reached found a Sporting Goods Store on Main Street.

Explaining what Rick was looking for, the clerk went to a shelf in the middle of the store and brought back an olive green survival backpack that had straps for his shoulders and a wide belt around the waist that would keep the backpack secure no matter what activity they decided to undertake in the park.

The walk back up to Cottage Street from Main Street only took a couple of minutes and the trip up Cottage Street would have taken the same amount of time if they had not noticed a convenience store and stopped in to buy some bottled water and energy bars before heading back to the Great Maine Breakfast diner where they were parked. At the car, they stopped to load the water and energy bars into the survival pack and Rick noticed The Improv Club again. Curious, Rick pulled Kate along with him to check it out.

"Improv Acadia. Creating spontaneous comedy inspired by audience suggestions, our professional improvisers are sure to make you laugh! We have a full bar, snacks, and desserts." Rick read from the sign in the window. "This sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it does, but it also requires reservations, which we don't have, babe. It opens tonight, but that's when our dinner reservations are. There's a later show, but you still need reservations."

Shrugging, Rick added, "Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe when we come back in July?"

"I think that would be lovely. I'd enjoy that."

"Good. We'll plan on it." He fished his moleskin from his pocket and jotted the contact info into it.

"Come on, babe. This is our last full day here and there's a lot of ground to cover."

"Yeah, you're right. What we don't get covered today will just have to wait. Kinda makes me sad, though."

"I know. Me too."

Their first destination on the outskirts of the park was Sieur de Monts Spring, which had upon driving up seemed not much to see, but looks were deceiving.

They had seen a charming, octogonal, tiled gazebo, built by a private citizen in the late 1800's and 1900's and was a major contributor to the park's conception and creation through his vision and passion to preserve and protect the natural beauty of Mount Desert Isle and his words, "The Sweet Waters of Acadia" that he inscribed on a nearby rock.

While strolling through the area, they happened upon the Abbe Museum, one of the first museums in Maine and was originally conceived as a trail side museum and remains to this day as one of only two remaining private trail side museums in the entire National Park System.

The museum's primary focus centered on the Native American culture and its history in Maine. Focusing on the Wabanaki, Penobscot, Micmac and other tribes that had originated and their tribes that were present in the area and their cultures, their heritages so rich and vibrant.

Any outsider that passed them as they strolled through the museum oohing and awing over the displays of the museum would have thought that they'd never had a history class in school, or visited a museum before when in fact, that was far from true. That's just how fascinating they found the experience.

Before they concluded the tour of the museum, Rick had added 4 books on Native American cultures, some wood carvings for his desk, two for her desk and a pair of handcrafted turquoise earrings for her, with a turquoise pendant and ring to match.

The Wild Gardens of Acadia at that same location was a plant lover's dream! A peaceful place to sit and relax, breathe in the tranquility and the surrounding beauty and provided him an opportunity to mischievously snap a picture of Kate sitting on a bench reveling in the beauty that surrounded them while he went in search of a men's room.

They explored everything from babbling brooks and 12 different flora habitats in less than an acre of categorized paths. The Native species were labeled: Mixed Woods, Roadside, Meadow Mountain, Bird Thicket, Heath, Seaside, Brookside/Damp Thicket, Coniferous Woods, Bog, Marsh, and Pond.

The area was maintained by local volunteers, the level gravel and pine needle paths crunching under their feet, easily walked and free of debris. It was surprising at how much beauty and splendor there was in this peaceful, serene, yet unassuming place. Here, there were no crowds, no long lines to wait in, totally free admission, only beauty and peace.

Just steps away from The Wild Gardens of Acadia was the Acadia Nature Center so they decided to check it out, also.

As they entered the building, they found a small group of visitors knotted around a uniformed Park Ranger who introduced himself as Ranger Bob from the National Park Service was about to lead the group on a guided tour of the Nature Center and described the things they would see in the park.

Ranger Bob was very informative on how the park managed the plants and animals they would see on their trip into the park, explaining each display in clear, concise detail. There were hands on, interactive, exhibits that children and adults enjoyed immensely.

He covered issues such as air quality, the roles that fires in the park play, the history of the fire of 1947 aka as The Year a State Burned. That fire wiped out 9 entire towns, leaving 90% of the state in rubble and ashes. destroyed in it's wake, and the wild life that had been seen in the park as well as the history of the park itself.

At the end of the tour, Kate and Rick as well as the visitors had come away with a deeper appreciation for the park and Mainers themselves.

"So, what did you think about Sieur de Monts Spring?" Rick asked as they walked back to their rental car.

"I really enjoyed it, Babe. This was a fantastic experience and a great way to begin our tour of the park. It's beautiful, in a magical kind of way."

"So you're admitting that you believe in magic now?" Rick teased.

She laughed, bumping her shoulder against his. "That's not the type of magic I'm referring to and you know it."

Rick chuckled, "Yeah. I do, but you can't blame me for trying."

"I can't?"

Chuckling at her response, Rick checked his watch and asked. "It's afternoon now. Are you ready for lunch?"

"After that big breakfast? No. Are you?"

"Not yet, but we'll need to eat to keep up our strength."

"Later. I'm still stuffed from breakfast. Let's move on to our next destination."

Nodding his agreement, he opened the car door for Kate before going around to the driver's seat to get behind the wheel. "Next destination it is." he said, buckling his seat belt in place.

TBC

A/N: Sorry this chapter seems lacking on the later part of this chapter, but my research on this area was limited. The next destination will be Sand Beach, and Thunder Hole. Hope you all have a blessed week. Happy Earth Day!


	18. Chapter 18

Return To Maine Chapter 18..

A/N: So sorry for the delay in this chapter. Actually, it has been written for awhile and it's been on site for awhile, but editing this chapter has proven to be a challenge for me as the save button kept disappearing on me and I'd lose all my changes. Then I discovered that by adding some space between paragraphs caused some of the problems so I eventually stopped tring to add space between paragraphs. Anyway, I hope that this is even readable. Please let me know in the comments.

Thank you all for your patience, your kind words and reviews, your thoughts and ideas, your favs and follows and for your unfailing love and support. Love you all!.

They traveled along Park Loop Road after leaving Sieur de Monts past Precipice Trail head and past an overlook observation point, but what parking was available was limited at best, so they continued on to Sand Beach, where parking was crowded, but available. .

As they exited the car in the parking area, they followed a group of park visitors heading in an easterly direction and taking a hiking trail next to the beach followed other visitors around a perimeter of land that looped around a headland known as Great Head. .

The Great Head Trail proved to be a moderate climb, about 1.4 miles that meandered up the side of pink granite with several spots that offered spectacular views of Sand Beach below them..

With great caution, they meandered up the trail, through forests of towering, grey birch trees, narrow paths with staggering drop offs that offered stunning, panoramic views of Sand Beach, the rocky, Maine coast, a stunning view of The Bee Hive mountain reflected in a large tidal pool below them..

Once they reached the summit and taken in the breath taking scenes in awe and reverence, they took the blue marked path to begin their ascent down to Sand Beach, which offered equally stunning views of the rocky, eastern coast of Mount Desert Isle, Otter Cliff, Thunder Hole, Gorham Mountain in the distance and the churning Atlantic below..

All in all the trek up Great Head Trail had been a beautiful and unique experience and both Kate and Rick were glad that they had taken that trail and felt that it had enhanced their trip..

It was surprising to find this sandy little beach, about 290 yards long, nestled among the rocky Maine coast and pink granite mountains, with rocky cliffs and bluffs beneath a clear, blue sky, beautiful rocky formations, the greens of the forests, and the Caribbean blue of the Atlantic..

The beach had a sign giving information about the geology and history of the beach safety rules and other pertinent information . For thousands of years, the pounding surf created this unique beach with sand and unique shell fragments. The water rarely reached 55 degrees even during the hottest days of summer..

They strolled the beach hand in hand, listening to the shrieks and laughter of visitors brave enough to test the water, and the cries of seagulls above them..

Since leaving Sieur de Mont, Kate had been quiet, reflective except for commenting on the scenes on the trail. Not completely lost in thought, but definitely seemed to have something on her mind..

"Okay. What gives?" he asked as they strolled along the beach, passing visitors carrying picnic basket, beach towels and odds assortments of beach toys, children flying kites or building sand castles in the cool breezes blowing off the Atlantic, life guards and Park Rangers giving tours..

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing really. It's just that since leaving Sieur de Mont that you've had something on your mind. What is it? You can tell me.".

"It's just that I'm trying to wrap my brain around a fire that burned out 9 complete towns. Including most of Bar Harbor. How devastating and frightening that must have been. A fire so hot that it exploded into a huge fireball once it reached the ocean.".

"Okay. You're thinking about Ranger Bob and what he told us, but honey, surely you're aware that forest fires happen and there have been many of them in this country and all of them are devastating. But all of that happened many years ago before they had the communication systems that they have now. Hell, back in those days, many towns didn't even have fire departments, much less communication systems.".

"I know that, Babe.".

"You're not afraid to be here, are you?".

"What? No. Of course not! Why would you even think that?" she asked, dismayed.

"I don't know. Maybe because you seem so fixated on that fire?".

"Please! I'm not fixated on that. Just fascinated with the history aspect of the area. That's all it is!" she huffed..

"Are you sure?" he queried..

"Of course. I'm sure. It's just that I have fallen in love with this area and attesting to that! What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that. I feel the same way. Look, as devastating as forest fires are, look around at the regeneration and rebirth that came out of that. It's breathtaking here!"

"Yes, it is." she agreed, taking in the pink granite cliffs, the green forests, the blue sky and Caribbean blue sea that surrounded them. She stooped and picked up a shell from the beach, examining it closely. "Not afraid to be here, at all. Just appreciating the history of this magnificent, magical place."

She picked up another shell, running her fingers softly over it's surface.

" You missed my whole point. My thoughts weren't just about the 1947 fires as much as it's about the history, the indomitable spirits of Mainers, themselves, their cultures, their eco/green ways of living. It was just that I was thinking about that at the time you asked. Nothing more."

"Sorry. My mistake."

She raised her head to look up at him and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her stooped over looking at shells, looking up at him, the gentle, cool breeze blowing off the Atlantic rustling her hair around her face. So beautiful, so sexy without even trying to be. God, he was a lucky man.

Grinning up at him, she replied, "Yes, it is." Raising back up to her full height, she took his hand and deposited the 2 shells she had been looking at into his hand. "Here's a souvenir for you. And don't let it go to your head because one of those is mine." she taunted, dusting the sand from her hands.

Chuckling at her reply, he pulled her close, kissed the crown of her head, before wrapping her in his arms.

She nestled into his embrace, her face resting in the cove of his neck, breathing him in, the scent that was so uniquely him, the clean salt air and the smell of the forests around them. Mmmm. This was so nice. This little slice of heaven.

A deep rumble vibrated from Rick's chest as he chuckled at the sound of laughing, shrieking children with their parents neared them.

"What?" she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

He nodded his head over her shoulder, smiling down at her.

She turned to see a small boy 8-10 years of age and a young girl not much older than he, frolicking in the water at the edge of the beach, laughing and kicking cold water at each other.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what do you say? Wanna try it?" he challenged.

Surely he was not suggesting…. Was he? She glanced toward the children then back at him. Smiling at him with her tongue in her cheek that he found so adorable, she shook her head slightly. "It's going to be cold."

"I'm sure it is, but we aren't going to let the kids have all the fun, are we? Don't you want to look back on this one day and remember how much fun we had here? Or are you too old to just let loose and have fun?"

She recognized the taunt for what it was. His fun, playful nature was only one of the many fine qualities she loved about him. So he wanted to tease her about her age?What ? Okay. Fine. He was older than she was. Oh, she'd show him!

"Old? I'll show you old, old man! I'll bet that I beat you in there! Now what do I win when I beat the pants off of your sorry old ass?"

"My sorry old ass? Well, you didn't seem to think my ass was so old and sorry last night when you were loving on …."

"That wasn't your ass I was loving on and do not finish that sentence! "

"Katherine Beckett! I never…" he mocked

She laughed. "Of course, you haven't! So just shut up and tell me what the stakes are?"

"You're no fun. Okay. The loser serves the winner breakfast in bed Monday morning before we leave." he feigned.

"Challenge accepted!"

Finding a drier stretch of beach back towards the cliff a couple of feet behind them, they lowered themselves to the sand and began removing their shoes and socks.

Kate had her shoes and socks off while he was still rolling the cuffs of his Khaki pants up. Kate snickered. She was wearing a pair of Khaki capris and didn't have anything to roll up like he did.

Rising to her feet, she ran her hand to the back of her pants to brush off the sand and she heard Rick protest, "Hey! You can't do that! That isn't fair!"

She knew that it really wasn't, but what was that saying about all being fair in love and war? "Yes. It is! You didn't say that if I finished removing my shoes first that I couldn't go ahead of you. Catch me if you can." Taking a deep, fortifying breath, she took off toward the water amid Rick's protests still struggling to get to his feet..

Okay. She could do this right? People around the globe participated in The Polar Bear Plunge all the time and this wasn't even January like when that event took place. Still, at the water's edge, she hesitated briefly before running full tilt into the water.

SHIT! That water was so cold! She held her breath, trying so hard not to shiver as the icy water lapped at her ankles. She was pretty sure her lips and toes were the color of Rick's eyes because she was so cold. This had been such a bad idea. Still was. Why had she let him goad her into this?

Still, they had survived being locked together in a freezer longer than this before and it had been much colder in there. And yet, she had been so eager to beat him at his own game that she had allowed him to goad her into this. Without giving it anymore thought, she waded deeper into the water until it lapped above her knees, wetting the hem of her capris. For as cold as the water was, it was also invigorating.

She laughed as she heard water splashing behind her and Rick's shrieks as he ran up behind her, splashing water in his wake. "SHIT! This water is so damn cold!"

She laughed, "I told you it would be! Why did you even chance it when it was so obvious that I win?" She asked in stuttering breaths, her teeth chattering so hard she was afraid she'd break a tooth. "And thank you for splashing this icy water up past my knees and wetting my capris." she added sarcastically.

"Sorry. That was unintentional. Besides, you only won because you cheated."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Okay, I guess I did cheat a little, technically."

"It's a good thing I love you so much that I'm willing to concede and make you breakfast in bed Monday morning."

Grinning up at him, she said, "Why don't we call it a draw and fix breakfast together?"

"Okay. Deal. Now let's get the hell out of here and go find a spot on the beach to warm up a little."

"Yeah. Let's go." .

A/N: Okay, going to close this chapter here and move on to Thunder Hole and Otter Cliff. Also, for the record, please be aware that Kate is not afraid to be in the park. She is merely thinking about what they learned. TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Return To Maine Chapter 19.

A/N: So sorry for the delay in this chapter. I don't expect anyone to understand this when I don't understand it myself, but it is the only excuse, if you can call it that, that I can offer.

Writers stress and agonize over getting all the details, settings, the dialogues right for the readers, they agonize over writer's block and these past couple of months I have spent many days when I couldn't think of one single idea or think clearly enough to string anything together that would make any kind of sense. As I said, not an excuse but all I can offer.

This has not been fair to any of you and I am so sorry if I have disappointed any of you. I am disappointed in myself. It was never my intent. That being said, in writing this chapter, I hope I get some clarity and direction, otherwise I will close this out for the time being and hope and pray I can bring it back with a final sequel at a date even though, I had much rather continue on to bring the entire story line full circle with a satisfying ending.

I finally reached out to WRTRD and she read through the first part of the chapter and tightened it up for me. WRTRD, if by some chance you happen across this, I found it! I owe a huge debt of gratitude to her. THANK YOU!

And if you are just now joining us, this is the second installment that begins with "For The Love of Kate".

WARNING: This chapter deals with tragedy involving a child, but doesn't involve any of the characters of the story, but based on a real event and while the actual details leading up to this is still unknown, I have filled that area in to the vest of my ability and hope I did okay with it. I used RedGage's article of "Fatalities In Acadia National Park" as reference.

* * *

Ocean Path meandered parallel to Park Loop Road and was fairly easy to navigate, considering the throng of park visitors apparently headed to the iconic Thunder Hole, less than three-quarters of a mile away. The stunning, panoramic views of natural wonder and beauty were accompanied by the aroma of salt air and pines, pungent with wildflowers and wild roses.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rick asked, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Mmmm. Absolutely spectacular. I don't want to go back and yet I know that we have to. Going back means that I'll lose you for another 5 to 7 days and I know that it isn't a long time and we've been separated for longer times than this…"

"But it seems like it will be an eternity?"

"Yeah. And leaving all this behind is kinda like a double whammy. This has been such a beautiful. magical weekend and it's rapidly coming to a close. We only have a scant few hours left…"

He stopped abruptly on the path . "Wait! Did I just hear you use the term magical? I didn't think you believed in magic?"

She laughed, elbowing him in the side. "Not that type of magic, babe. The type of the everyday magic of life. Things I can see and touch and feel. Like the first shoots of green grass that suddenly pops up beneath the snow, the Flatiron building, the way I feel when I hear Coltrane."

"The way you feel when you're in my arms?"

"Mmmmm. Especially then." she replied.

He pulled her into his embrace, her body so snug against his that it bordered between the line of what was decent and what was not for being in public , but god he loved it when he could feel every line, curve, and angle of her lithe figure slotting so perfectly against him. "Yeah, for me, too. God, I love you so much Kate!"

"I know you do, and I love you, too. But right now, I wish I loved you a little less."

"What? Why?" he asked, pulling back a little to look down at her.

"Because then maybe this separation wouldn't be so hard. "

"I know. The separations are hard on me, too. Especially when all I want to do is cuddle up next to you in our bed, but maybe, we'll be so busy that the time will fly. Or we could become time travelers."

Kate's gentle laughter rumbled against his chest. "Our bed, huh? There's no such thing as time travelers, so the chances of us becoming such is pretty much impossible. Any more suggestions, Obi Wan?"

"Nope. Not at the moment."

"I didn't think so."

* * *

When they arrived at Thunder Hole, they found a small gift shop that offered very little in the souvenirs department, but sold cold drinks and a few snacks such as chips, nuts and candy bars due to it's lack of refrigerators.

Right next to the stairs that lead to the ocean were large groupings of wild roses, deep pink with touches of brown and peach, their scent so rich and sweet.

They read the rules and regulations posted on a sign outside the gift shop, cautioning them that the terrain was steep; the rock steps could be slippery when wet; to stay within the marked boundaries, and not to venture outside of the fenced areas as people had been swept off into the sea.

"I don't think Thunder Hole is going to live up to its name and reputation today, do you?" Rick asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"No. The tides and weather conditions aren't right."

"You're not disappointed are you?" he asked as they found a boulder within the boundaries to sit on.

"What? That we're not going to experience Thunder Hole in all its power and glory?"

"Yeah," he answered.

She shook her head, slightly. "No. Not even a little bit. Not when we're surrounded by all this natural beauty."

"Maine has really made its mark on you, hasn't it?"

She laughed softly. "I guess it has and it's all your fault."

"What? What did I do?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what you did. You bought a cabin sight unseen in Otis, Maine and you brought me up here."

"Which you were very leery of as I recall. You called it 'The Money Pit' as I recall after that Shelley Long and Tom Hanks movie."

"I was very leery and I was worried that you had done something stupid like that, but I'm glad it didn't turn out that way."

"You didn't trust my judgment." he mock pouted.

"No, I didn't. Buying a cabin sight unseen out of state and planning on running away up here to start his life over, telling no one about it, not even his family, doesn't exactly sound like the actions of a sane person to me."

"Well. I'll admit that I wasn't acting exactly rational then, but I would have done it if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Guilt tugged at her heart and churned in her belly. Her running away and hiding at her dad's cabin and staying radio silent for three months had nearly driven him up here and she had nearly lost him for good.

"I know you would have and I wouldn't have blamed you." she said, sadly. "I feel badly enough about that. That being said, I'm just glad I caught up to you before you moved up here on your own and all alone. Can we talk about something else, please? That's in the past, anyway."

"Sorry. You're right. That is way in the past, but look where we are now and what has happened since. Where we are as a couple now is what's most important."

"I agree." she replied, snuggling closer to him.

"Besides, I forgave you a long time ago and that is where it belongs. In the past."

At the sounds of voices behind them, Kate lifted her head from Rick's shoulder and they both turned to see a couple in their mid 30's and two kids, a boy about 12 and a girl about 10, clambering up on a boulder behind them.

"I told you this trip to Thunder Hole would be a bust. The conditions aren't right." the woman complained.

"Shut up, Janet. Look around us. Even if the conditions aren't right for Thunder Hole, the view is so worth it! This site offers a view of everything! There's Otter Cliff to the south, Schoodic Peninsula in the far distance, Sand Beach and Great Head to the north. What more could you ask for?"

Kate and Rick turned away from the couple and she returned her head to Rick's shoulder, but silently agreed with the man. The views were spectacular!

"Did I ever tell you kids the story about the tragedy on August 3rd, 1853?" the man asked his children.

"Oh, God! Here he goes again! Brad, do you have to spin some wild ghost story of Acadia every single time we come?"

"It's a legend not something I'm making up, Janet! It really happened!" Brad retorted hotly.

"Whatever!" Janet rebuked.

Kate clamped her lips together tightly to smother her chuckle, but elbowed Rick in the ribs.

"What? I'm interested." Rick whispered.

"Of course you are!" Kate snorted

Ignoring his wife, Brad began his story. "Way back in 1853, before there was an Acadia National Park, all of this was just cliffs, farmlands and timber with a few trading posts here and there and some logging camps. Bar Harbor wasn't Bar Harbor then. Back then, it was Eden, a seaside settlement that thrived on the timber, the fishing and farming as well as shipping goods to other ports both here in the states and other countries. Bar Harbor, or Eden as it was known as consisted of a General Store, a small church that also served as a school, a diner, a small hotel, a one cell jail, a saloon and not much else."

"And he's off and running." Janet said sarcastically.

Nonplussed, the young boy looked to his dad and said, "Go on, dad. I want to hear this."

"You just remember, Jimmy that this is just a story. Probably one that your dad is making up as he goes." Janet complained.

Kate bit down hard on her bottom lip and buried her face further into Rick's shoulder in an attempt to smother her laughter and keep her composure. She could just see this same scenario playing out with them a few years from now.

"What happened dad?"

Ignoring his wife's sarcasm, Brad continued. "Well, back in 1853, the reverend to the church in Eden, Reverend Jim Douglass lived with his wife, Priscilla, twelve year old daughter, Lucretia and his fifteen year old son, Jonathan Henry and they lived up on what was then known as Schooner Head Road that worked as a logger trail then."

In spite of trying to mind her own business and not eavesdrop, which was impossible to do due to their close proximity, Kate was drawn into the story, too.

"Go on, dad." his son prodded.

"Well, the morning of August 3, 1853 dawned clear and bright for 12 year old Lucretia Douglass. She was excited for school that morning because she and her best friend, Beth were walking to school together that morning and after school, they were walking back to the Douglass home for the evening meal and Lucretia who was an excellent student and quick learner was going to help Beth with her spelling words and then she would walk Beth halfway home. Beth had a school girl crush on her older brother John Henry and it was always fun to watch her best friend flirt coyly with her brother and how he would blush at all her attention. Lucretia loved teasing her friend about her older brother."

"Seriously, Brad? I can already see where this is going." Janet chided.

Kate whose head was still on Rick's shoulder could sense the irritated woman's eye roll as she envisioned this same scenario in her and Rick's future with their kids. She could just see it now.

Wait! What? Where the hell had these thoughts come from? Yes, they loved each other wholly and completely. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else but marriage? She knew that was normally the next step and having children after that. But why was she even entertaining these thoughts now? Hell. no one even knew about them yet and they were still slipping around, most nights at her place as it afforded them with the most privacy. Yes, they had talked about it, but never extensively. Neither of them had even given any thought to this in awhile and why did these thoughts still scare the hell out of her?

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine and she nestled further into Rick's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head even though she wasn't quite sure of it herself. And as if the thoughts of marriage didn't scare her enough, the thoughts of becoming a mother terrified her even more. Why? If they ever got married and she sincerely hoped that they would one day, would he want more children and if he did, would she be able to step up and give him what he wanted? Would she eventually get over fears and want that too?

Behind her, Brad's tale of woe continued. "So their school day went on as planned and when they returned to the Douglass home, Lucretia went over the spelling words with her friend they had been learning that week in preparation for the weekly spelling test on Friday and then helped Priscilla put dinner on the table. At dinner Beth flirted with John Henry, Lucretia and her parents watching with suppressed amusement as Beth rambled on about what she hoped for her marriage. It was plain to see that Beth although not admitting it, was hoping her future husband would be John Henry."

"Really Brad?" the annoyed Janet scoffed.

"What? I can't help it. Back then the people married at very young ages. It isn't my idea, but how the legend goes, Janet. Get over yourself."

"So what happened next dad?" the boy asked.

"Well, after dinner, the girls helped Priscilla clean up and Lucretia was going to walk Beth halfway home. They walked down Schooner Head Road and according to the story Beth later related to the Douglass family, she had wanted to climb over to the Precipice to The Great Cave and see if they could see her uncle's farmstead farther below on Schooner Head Road. They began climbing up and made it about three fourths of the way up the side of the Precipice when Lucretia ran over to a huge boulder and began climbing up. As Beth was climbing up to join her friend, the boulder gave way, throwing Beth off to the side with only some scratches and a couple of bruises who could only watch in horror as the boulder carried Lucretia screaming, down the mountain to her death."

A heavy silence fell over them and after a moment, the boy asked his father what happened next.

"Beth ran screaming back down Schooner Head Road to get Lucretia's parents but by the time they arrived back at the scene only to find Lucretia's bloody, mangled body at the base of the hill. Legend has it that Priscilla lost faith in God and mourned Lucretia's death so much that after a few months after her death, Priscilla left her husband and John Henry asleep in their beds and walked down to that spot and threw herself over the edge of the cliff to the rocks below. They say that to this day, on the anniversaries of their deaths, Lucretia and her mother haunt the Precipice looking for each other to this day."

The little girl behind them threw herself into her mother's arms sobbing. "Are you happy now? Look what you've done!" Janet cried hotly.

Kate couldn't blame her. The overwhelming grief those parents endured! She could not fathom having to suffer the loss of a child. No one should!

Saddened by the tale, she raised her head and gazed into Rick's eyes.

"You good, honey?" he asked, concerned.

What she saw in his eyes, that pure unadulterated love he had for her and she knew they shared only cemented her love for him. It was no longer an if he proposed, but a when instead. Whether that was tonight, a month or more, hell six months from now made no difference. Life was short and her future lay in this man and that was a future that she would embrace with open arms and more joy than she could contain. And having little Castle babies? What the hell had she been afraid of? Her fears and insecurities be damned! She wanted this so bad she could taste it! And right now, she couldn't wait to get him alone in their hotel room to reenact some of their antics from last night.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah. But you know, we really should go now."

"What? Why? I thought you were enjoying this."

"I am, but we have dinner reservations and if we are both going to need to shower and we both know how small that bathroom is." Oh, but the plans she had for that bathroom when they got back!

At his pout, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, watching as his eyes darkened with arousal, light up and twinkle merrily at her suggestion.

"Yeah, we should go now."

* * *

A/N: Okay. That's it for this chapter. When I started this chapter, I had planned on tying it all up and calling it complete even though I still felt that there was so much that could be done with it. But I am not ready to do that. My life has gotten more complicated now and while I may not be able to post weekly, I'll do my best to post biweekly. I make no promises though. All I can do is do my best, but I am very hopeful. Sorry for the inconviences, but hope I won't lose anyone. Any thoughts or ideas? Anyway, thank you all fot your time, comments, and support,


	20. Chapter 20

Return To Maine Chapter 20

There was something to be said about small hotel bathrooms and she could categorize it with just one word. AMAZING!

It took some work and some bumped knees, elbows and lots of giggles, to try and implement Kate's plan, but they were none worse for the wear. In fact, they were just the opposite.

The bath tub had not worked out because as they filled the tub with her bubble bath and then contorted both of their bodies into pretzels so they could both fit, water and bubbles were cascading over the edge of the tub and created a big mess in the floor. It was a good thing they had found an abandoned housekeeping cart down the hall and had swiped extra towels as they went by when they had come in from Acadia.

She did yoga and was very flexible, but there was no room to be flexible with both of them in such a tight space. Hence the bumps, and bruises and more giggles.

Rick had quickly pulled the drain on the tub, muttering something about having set a mattress on fire and some jam on the curtains once at a five star hotel in Atlantic City. What the hell was that all about?

She'd started to ask him about it but ultimately decided that she really did not want to know about the mattress on fire part, and she could think of some more interesting places for the jam instead of curtains.

Once all the water was drained from the tub taking the bubbles with it, they had turned the water to hot and climbed into the shower, abandoning wash cloths for hands, letting their hands and Kate's body wash slick erotically over each other's bodies until they both were about ready to explode and Rick pinned her against the back shower wall, and in short order they both came together simultaneously in one very intense, satisfying explosive climax.

* * *

Later she was standing at the bathroom counter pulling her hair up into a bun when Rick came in with one of the hotel's small towels slung low on his hips.

He sauntered up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and hugging her tightly from behind.

Her gaze briefly met his in the reflection of the mirror and he leaned down to press a chaste but sweet kiss to the top of her shoulder.

"I love you so much, you know?" he said, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck.

She angled her head to the side to give him better access. "I know. I love you, too." she replied, softly.

His gaze fell to the black velvet jeweler's box that held the diamond interlocking hearts he had bought for her while she dress shopped on Main Street laying on the counter.

He reached for the box and removed the necklace, unlatching the clasp and draping it around her neck before securely fastening it.

Their gazes met in the reflection of the mirror above the sink again before his eyes dropped to watch the necklace fall between her breasts.

"Beautiful." he breathed as his hand fell to her shoulder, toying with the strap of her bra. "Every night that I am away, I am going to remember how it looks nestled between your breasts and this image is what will get me through night after lonely night until I get back to you."

"Oh god, babe! I wish you didn't have to go. I'm going to miss you so much." she whimpered, reveling in his ministrations.

"I wish I didn't have to go either, but I have to."

"I know, but letting you go again is not going to be easy. I'm going to miss you so much. God, I love you so much!" she breathed as he left a trail of kisses up the side of her neck, sometimes nipping gently with his teeth and then laving his tongue over his love bites, setting Kate on fire again, leaving her breathless.

Before she was even aware of it, she found herself being divested of her underwear and perched on the bathroom counter with Rick perfectly positioned in front of her sans his low slung towel which hadn't covered much anyway. Oh god, he was deft with his hands. She wasn't complaining when he was doing such delicious things with his hands and lips.

He held her while they rode through the waves of ecstasy and the afterglow.

"Tell me something." she said, her head resting on his shoulder, her breathing still heavy and labored. She knew it was an insane question to ask and really didn't know why it should matter and it really had no bearing at all. She just wondered about it at times.

"Anything." he replied, still running his hand up and down her back, his cheek resting at the crown of her head.

"I love you and I love all the ways that you love me, but have you always been so deft with your hands?"

He barked out a laugh. "After what we just did, you're not talking about my writing so are you asking what I think you are?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Probably. You're a writer and I have to spell this out for you? Geez! What I mean is that you are so good and very capable of removing my clothing before I am even aware of it and I'm just wondering if you have always been that way."

"You're not complaining, are you?"

"God, no! I love your hands and the way you use them on me. It's just idle curiosity, that's all."

"Well, I can't speak for all the teen aged girls I've been with, but I'm sure that I had more than my share of clumsy moments. Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm. Yeah, it does. Thanks."

"Kate, if I ever move too fast or not fast enough…"

She pulled back to look up at him. "God, no babe! Please, don't think that! That was just idle curiosity as I said. Nothing more. You know my every need without me having to tell you. I don't have to tell you when I want it or how I want it. You just know. No one has ever known me like that and I love that about you. You're doing everything perfectly, just please don't stop or change anything."

"Okay. I won't." he promised, leaning down to claim her lips in a fiery kiss that left Kate moaning into it as his hands caressed her body.

"You know, we could always cancel our dinner plans and stay in." he suggested as the kiss ended.

"No. As tempting as that would be, we only have a few more hours here and I want to experience as much of this magical place as we can before we have to return to our normal lives."

"So, that would be a no. Okay. Guess we had better get ready then."

"Yeah, for now. But after dinner, all restrictions are off." she replied, winking up at him.

"Okay." he said as he helped her off the counter.

* * *

Kate turned back to the counter, her toothbrush in her hand and stopped.

Eww! After what they had just done on that counter? No! That would just be gross. While she hadn't minded it at the time it occurred, even enjoyed it immensely, second hand, she had a problem with.

"Uh, babe. I have a problem." she yelled over the buzz coming from Rick's electric razor in the other room.

The electric razor shut off and she could hear him moving toward her.

"What's the problem?" he asked, standing in the door frame.

"Seriously? After what we just did on this counter? I still need to brush my teeth and do my makeup and I just can't bring myself to do that without the counter being scrubbed down."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that. Well, they have already cleaned the room and I doubt we'll be lucky enough to find another abandoned housekeeping cart to swipe cleaning products from in the hallway twice in a row."

"No kidding. You've already turned me into a thief once today. I really don't want to push my luck again."

"Okay. I get it. Well, you can use my shaving mirror in the other room for your makeup. Brushing your teeth? Not an ideal solution, but there is a pitcher of ice water and two plastic cups on the nightstand."

He thought for a moment before continuing. "Other than squirting toothpaste on your finger and spitting mouthwash into one of the cups on the nightstand or eating a whole tin of Altoids, which I have by the way, I got nothing."

"Really? That's the best you got? See if you get sex with me perched on a hotel bathroom counter anymore."

"Do you have a better plan?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"Sadly, no. The toothpaste finger it is."

She had just finished putting the finishing touches to her makeup when Rick called the front desk and requested housekeeping to come to the room again telling the front desk that Kate had fallen ill and had thrown up in the room and bathroom and he had cleaned it as best he could, but the room still wasn't sanitary because he lacked the products to clean it properly.

She had balked at being his excuse for the extra housekeeping in his blatant lie, but they did need the room cleaned again. Not that it made it okay, but...

After slipping into her dress and heels, they were ready to leave before housekeeping arrived and saved Kate the embarrassment of being at the brunt of Rick's hoax.

She watched as he fished a one hundred dollar bill from his pocket, put it in an envelope supplied by the hotel, scribbled housekeeping on it and taped it to the bathroom mirror.

They had no sooner left the room and started down the hall when they heard the ding of the elevator and the clatter of the housekeeping cart as it crossed the threshold of the elevator, sparing Kate the humiliation.

* * *

The Reading Room Restaurant was located in the Bar Harbor Inn, an iconic and historic 4-star resort overlooking Frenchman Bay in the heart of Bar Harbor.

As they waited to be seated, Kate saw a stack of pamphlets giving a brief history of the luxury Inn and picked one up.

Bar Harbor Inn was originally built by David Rodick in 1866 as a small guesthouse on his property and he hosted and welcomed summer visitors that often traveled to the area after the artworks of two aspiring, local painters made it to some of the northeast finer establishments and museums.

Soon, the demand for better lodging facilities increased as more wealthy and elite travelers made it to the area.

Eden , as it was known back then had no hotels or inns at the time and visitors often stayed in crude housing with local farmers and fishermen.

And David Rodick began his expansion with the small guest house on his property.

A large addition was built in 1875 and with the final expansion in 1881, it became known as the largest hotel in Maine. It included 400 guest rooms, dining facilities for 1000 guests and a renowned watering hole known as Fish Pond.

In the 1800's Eden had become a haven for America's rich and famous. Visitor's included the Rockefellers, Carnegies, Vanderbilts, Astors and Fords.

Lavish parties, yachting adventures, tennis matches, and golf were the pleasures of the day.

Toward the end of the 1800's, the hotel era began to fizzle out as wealthy visitors began to build their own elegant mansions and summer homes.

In 1947, a great fire changed the face of Mount Desert Isle, destroying most of the remaining spectacular hotels and grand summer cottages. It took five days to bring the fire under control. The wildfire of 1947 became known as the year Maine burned as it wiped out 9 towns. During that time, The American Red Cross used the building to give assistance to many who were burned out. After the fire, Bar Harbor was left without a single hotel to attract visitors back to the area.

But the land rebounded quickly and out of the devastation of the area, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, a group of townspeople joined together to develop the Hotel Bar Harbor including the Mount Desert Reading Room with the addition of an additional 40 room wing.

The historic Mount Desert Reading Room is now The Reading Room Restaurant and there is The Oasis Club Lounge outdoors. Several decor renovations have taken place over the years however, the original structure of The Mount Desert Reading Room has been preserved.

The Reading Room was a huge room with tables filling most of the available floor space and lining huge windows overlooking Frenchman Bay, the room historic in it's own way and their table was in front of one of the windows that looked out over the bay. A spectacular, panoramic view lay before them and they were seated to soft piano music being played in the center of the room at a baby grand piano.

A server approached their table and for starters, they ordered appetizers of pan seared diver scallops with lemon butter garlic sauce served with tobiko caviar, with a glass of house Cabernet.

A glass of wine was included in every course served at The Reading Room that complimented each course. Both ordered New England Smoked Seafood Chowder with smoked baby shrimp, native haddock, clams, potatoes and cream.

For his entree, Rick chose Braveheart Farms Filet Mignon of Black Angus Beef served with demi-glace, duchess potato, sauteed asparagus and a glass of Cabernet.

Kate ordered Gulf of Maine Cedar Plank Salmon with Brown Sugar Tamari Glaze, served with shiitake mushrooms, sweet corn, ginger and leeks served with parmesan risotto, and wilted Bloomsdale baby spinach and a glass of Pinot Noir.

After dinner and dessert, they strolled out onto a patio where an outdoor club was set up to have a few drinks after dinner, but as they left the Reading Room, Kate's romantic imagination took fanciful flight of a by gone era of women dressed in colorful, elegant ball gowns, handsome men dressed to the nines in their coats and tails, nights of fancy ballrooms and cotillions and wondered how many Fords or Rockefellers had received proposals perhaps in this very spot.

Kate shook her head wondering why her thoughts had gone there? Fanciful imagination and thoughts were Rick's wheelhouse, not hers. She was more pragmatic than he was. Still, she could not rid herself of these thoughts.

An overwhelming desire to skip the drinks and just return to their room, causing her footsteps beside Rick to slow and had her tugging on his arm.

Puzzled, he turned to her. "You okay?" he asked.

She stepped into his arms, lacing her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine. Let's skip the drinks and go back to our room." she suggested provocatively in his ear. "I want to spend what little time we have left in this amazing place, doing more... lucrative things."

He tightened his arms around her as he thought about removing the pins from her hair and letting it cascade over her shoulder and unzipping the dress she was wearing and letting it pool at her feet as images of earlier floated through his head.

"Okay. Let's go." he whispered back, his lips grazing her ear, his breath warm and fanning against her cheek, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.

With their hands linked, they turned to leave the iconic Restaurant and Hotel for their own private celebration.

A/N: Going to leave this chapter here and there will be a small time jump as they get back to their normal lives. This may take some time as I get them back into their daily routines with Kate and the boys solving at least one case as I have never written about one and not only am I nervous about, but have no clue what I am doing. Any suggestions? I think I may need some help on this one.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for all your support and the reviews to In My Daughter's Eyes blew me away. I am also thinking about writing a Thanksgiving one shot while I am trying to figure out how the next chapter should go.

Hope you all have a safe, blessed week.


	21. Chapter 21

**Return To Maine Chapter 21**

 **Tuesday morning came way too soon for Kate and Rick. After spending a glorious three day weekend in Maine and then coming back to her apartment to spend the very last few hours together before having to say goodbye again had been fantastic… until now.**

 **It was 4:30 in the morning and they were standing just outside of the gate to American Airlines, waiting to hear his flight called. He had already checked his bag and obtained his boarding pass, now it was just playing the waiting game.**

 **After checking his bag and getting his boarding pass, they strolled down the concourse until they found a 24 hour Starbucks a few yards down from Rick's gate.**

 **He placed their coffee orders to the barista on duty and then they walked back to his gate wrapped in their own thoughts knowing that this would be their last coffee together for several days.**

" **It's only for a few more days." he stated glumly, trying to convince himself as much as reassure her.**

" **Right. You'll be back home before we know it." she agreed.**

" **Right. The time will pass quickly."**

" **Then why don't I want to let you go? Why does it seem an e** **ternity?"**

" **I know. I don't want to go, either."**

 **Surprisingly, air travel was light this time of morning, with most of all of the holiday travelers leaving yesterday. A handful of other travelers had arrived and taken seats by the time they got back to the gate, but they found a couple seats tucked into a corner with no one else around them and took them to wait until his boarding call announcement.**

" **We'll do something special when I get back." he promises.**

" **The only thing I want is you back safe and sound by my side."**

" **Good morning, passengers. This is the pre boarding announcement for flight 711 B to Dallas. We are now inviting passengers with small children and any passengers requiring special assistance to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in ten minutes time. Thank you." came the dreaded announcement from the young, pretty redhead from behind the counter.**

" **Maybe I should go now." Kate said.**

" **No. Not yet, please. Stay with me until I board. I want to be with you until the very last second."**

" **Okay." she nodded, her fingers squeezing his gently.**

 **They watched as a young, very pregnant mother with a two year old toddler struggled to her feet and started down the jetway. They were the only two to board the plane early. Rick felt for the young mother as it is not easy to travel with a toddler and keep them occupied for any length of time, and although a 3 hour and 20 minute flight was not a long flight, it would definitely be a challenge. Perhaps, if they were seated near each other, he could help them somehow.**

 **Several minutes later, the final boarding call was made and as the passengers began gathering their belongings, Kate and Rick stood facing each other.**

" **This is it." he said, pulling her into his arms.**

" **Call me when you land?" she queried, her lips brushing his ear.**

" **Yes, of course." he responded, brushing a soft kiss to the crown of her head,**

" **And I don't care how late it is, just call me every night." she muffled into his ear.**

 **His arms tightened until she was flush against his body and she arched closer into him. "I will." he promised. "I have to go now."**

" **I know." she replied, reluctant to let him go, but after a passionate goodbye kiss was finally able to pull away from him. "I love you."**

" **I love you, too." And with that, he headed to the jetway, the last person to board.**

 **She watched as he disappeared down the jetway then moved to the huge windows and waved at the plane until the jetway was pulled away from the plane and the plane pulled away and taxied into position and it could not be seen any longer.**

 **With a heavy sigh, she swallowed past the lump in her throat, brushed away the tears away from her cheeks and turned to leave the terminal.**

* * *

 **It was still early when she arrived at the precinct, but the boys would be in soon and shortly after that Captain Gates would arrive.**

 **Seeing that nothing was on the murder board and assuming the boys had cleared any cases they might have had during her absence and between their noses trying to poke into her and Rick's private lives she went into the break room and started the coffee and once that was brewed, she sat down to munch on a cronut she had bought on her way in.**

 **She was still in the break room nursing her second latte when the boys came waltzing in about 7:30.**

" **Hey Beckett. How was your extended weekend?" Ryan asked, drawing himself a cappuccino.**

 **Really? So they were going to play so nonchalant. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tone even and controlled. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him before replying through gritted teeth, "Fine, Ryan. How was yours? DO anything interesting? I hope you boys stayed out of trouble."**

 **Ryan visibly shrunk before her, "Trouble? Errr, no, no trouble. Wh… Why would you ask that?"**

 **Oh, they were so guilty. Both of them. They may think they can play all innocent with her, but there was a reason she was on the higher pay grid than they were and it wasn't her seniority or rank either. At least, not entirely. She knew both of their tells regardless of them thinking they were so smooth they could pass anything by her. As if!**

 **But now would not be the best time to call them out on it. That would wait until Rick came back and together they could implement a plan to bring them both down.**

 **She shrugged. "No reason. Why? Did the two of you do something I should know about?**

" **No! Of course not! We just hung out at Ryan's and played some Madden. How could there be trouble in that, Beckett?" Espo chimed in trying to cover Ryan's obvious nervousness before he caved and gave the whole thing away.**

 **While she was inclined to go easier on Ryan, knowing that Espo was the instigator in the whole bro ship thing they had between them and she normally respected that, not this time. He had known what they were doing was wrong and yet he had still had gone along with Javi. Nope. No sympathy from her.**

 **Hmm. Maybe if she got some time alone today, she'd call Jenny for a friendly chat. They were long overdue one and she could wrangle the information she needed from Jenny without her being the wiser. Lanie, on the other hand would require much more finese. She would have to be very crafty dealing with Lanie as Lanie knew her so well and could usually see straight through her lies and excuses, knowing all of her tells, but maybe a chat with her was in order, too. But she dreaded dealing with her best friend. She would have to be on her toes for that chat, knowing how intuitive and relentless Lanie was.**

" **So what happened while I was away?" she asked, calmly as they followed her out of the break room back into the bullpen.**

" **What makes you think anything happened, Beckett?" a frustrated and anxious Ryan asked.**

 **She turned to him as they approached her desk and smiled sweetly at him. "Calm down, Ryan. I get that the little brotherhood thing you two share is strictly private and personal and I totally respect that. The same way I want my personal life kept. Strictly private and personal. The thing I was asking about was the cases you two worked. That's all."**

 **Ryan visibly winced. "Oh. Sorry, Beckett. Didn't mean to be so suspicious."**

 **Sure, you didn't, Ryan. But she said nothing.**

 **While the boys were finishing their paperwork from the weekend, what little they had done, she went to Records and brought out a box of unsolveds from 1997. There was nothing for them to do until / unless a body dropped so they may as well have a look through them.**

 **At 8:30, Captain Gates came in and after a curt nod to the three of them and a muttered good morning, entered her office, closing the door behind her.**

 **Glancing at her dad's watch, she noted the time and realized that Rick should be landing at any moment and he had promised to call when he landed and she wanted privacy when he called, so she picked up the box of files to take into the Conference Room since it wasn't in use at the moment.**

 **With the box grasped in both hands, she spun on her heel to head for the Conference Room and ran right into Esposito, knocking the box from her hands and scattering files across the floor.**

" **Really, Espo? Really?" she huffed in exasperation.**

" **Sorry. I'll help you pick these up. So, where's the fire, Beckett?"**

" **What do you mean?" she asked, as she bent over to retrieve an errant file that had skittered halfway under her desk.**

 **When she raised back up, Espo was gaping at her chest.**

" **Uhhh. Nice piece of jewelry, Beckett. Where'd you get it?"**

 **Glancing down, she discovered that the twined white gold and diamond heart necklace that Rick had bought for her in Bar Harbor over the weekend had come out from the collar of her shirt.**

 **Oh, hell! She had not taken it off since he had clasped it around her neck for their dinner at the Reading Room restaurant Saturday night and his words of how the way it looked and how he would think of the image of it hanging there would be the image that would get him through this separation until he got back floated through her memories and if she was totally honest, not only was it a beautiful piece of jewelry, it brought her a measure of comfort, too.**

 **She shuddered involuntarily at the memory of his fingers as he toyed with her bra strap, pressing kisses down the side of her neck and chest as he whispered those words against her skin and the deliciously, sinful and naughty thing they did on the bathroom counter before dinner, as well as the time they spent together making love at her apartment kast night and the wee hours of this morning.**

" **You okay?" Espo asked, pulling her back from her thoughts.**

" **What?" she stammered.**

" **I asked if you're okay."**

" **Oh. I'm fine. Why did you ask?"**

 **He shook his head. "You just seemed kinda far away and you shivered like you caught a chill or somethin'."**

" **Thanks for asking, but I'm fine, Espo."**

" **So where did you get it?" he asked, nodding to the necklace.**

" **Get what?"**

" **That necklace you're wearing. I've never noticed it before."**

 **Oh, hell. Her mind scrambled for an answer and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "My dad got it for me on his last trip to Pennsylvania."**

" **Your dad, huh? That's what you're going with?" He asked, grinning knowingly at her.**

 **Gulping past the lump in her throat, she replied, "Yes! My dad! Do you have a problem with that, Espo?"**

" **Me? No. Just seems like something you'd give a girlfriend, not your daughter." he replied, cheekily, still wearing that shit eating grin of his.**

 **Son of a... She loved her boys. She and Rick both loved them, and while she appreciated that they loved her like a sister and were so protective of her, it could also be very frustrating at times. Times like now. Initially, it had been her wish to keep their relationship on the down low, but now, they may have to reconsider that decision for their family and friends, but not just yet. It was surprising that they had managed it for this long.** **It was however, something she would discuss with Rick later on. It was only a matter of time before they slipped up and was caught, anyway. What then? Would their friends feel so betrayed that they would have any friends left?**

 **She shoved the necklace back under the collar of her shirt and retorted, "As soon as you two clowns are finished, meet me in the Conference Room!"**

 **She hurriedly grabbed the remaining files, snatched one out of Espo's grubby paws and retreated into the Conference Room, closing the door behind her.**

 **No sooner had she closed the door than her phone rang. Checking the screen and seeing that it was from him, she answered somewhat breathlessly after her hasty retreat, "Hey lover. I guess you've landed safely."**

" **Yeah, I did. Are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath and the only time I like hearing that is when I have made you that way and am the cause of it." he teased.**

 **She glanced out the glass window of the Conference Room door and saw Ryan and Espo's heads together, Ryan nodding at whatever Espo was telling him about and she's bet $10.00 that it had something to do about her necklace. She watched as Ryan removed his wallet from his pants pocket and handed what looked like a $20.00 bill and hand it to L.T. who had just joined them. Why, the little shits! And L.T. too? Why did they even care? "You make me breathless all the time. I wish you were here making me that way, too instead of the real reason I sound this way now. I miss you."**

" **I miss you, too. So, what are the boys up to?"**

 **She told him of her run in with Espo and the flimsy answer she gave him.**

" **Do you think he bought it?" Rick asked.**

 **Checking the window again she saw that the boys still had their heads together, her gaze narrowed and she replied, "No way in hell. Not with Espo acting all cocky and Ryan acting guilty as hell."**

" **Because they are?"**

" **Exactly. And I just saw Ryan fork over twenty bucks to L.T." she answered.**

 **"They're betting on us and now they have involved L.T. Don't worry, honey. We'll get back at them."**

 **Seeing Ryan coming her way, she replied, "Yeah, if I don't kill them first. I gotta go. Ryan is coming this way. Facetime me tonight?"**

" **Of course. And Kate? I love you."**

" **I love you, too."**

" **Yo, Beckett. We got a fresh one." Ryan announced, rapping on the glass.**

" **Okay. I'm coming." she replied, mashing the end call button on her phone.**

 **A/N: I so wanted to get this posted for Christmas, but couldn't squeeze in the time to work on it. I want to thank you all so much for your last reviews and some of you left me with the best of ideas and I am trying to figure out how and where to use them.**

 **I'd also like to thank P2P for his offer to help with the crimes, an offer I think I am going to take him up on.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakah or however you celebrate, if you celebrate. Wishing you all a Bright, joyous New Year! Happy 2019!**


	22. Chapter 22

Return To Maine Chapter 22

A/N: Not a chapter. The next chapter will be a time jump instead of going to a crime scene as my friend, P2P has decided to take a break from writing and I have no help for this now.

It has come to my attention that P2P had his story trashed by several guest reviewers. Let me make myself perfectly clear. I stand 100% behind my fellow authors. You may not like a story and that's okay. Not all stories are everyone's cup of tea. I, for one am not a fan of crossovers or sci-fi so I just don't read those types.

We all love reviews, but please be kind in them. Constructive criticism only helps us become better writers, but trashing one's story is NOT!

Some of you may/ may not like Nathan and I respect that. I am a fan and proud supporter of both Stana and Nathan and Castle. That should have no bearing on my or any other author's writing. That being said, I am going to leave you with a quote from Nathan.

"It costs nothing to say something nice and even less to shut up altogether." We appreciate, good, respectful criticism. It only helps us, but please, be kind and keep it respectful.

We love and appreciate all of our reviewers, but being unkind is never okay. It takes a lot of thought, planning, and time to write these stories, so please, be kind.

Tom, my friend, if you are by any chance reading this, please, take care and come back soon. Know that you are valued, and appreciated and will be missed greatly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Return To Maine** **Chapter 23**

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for allowing my little rant.** **I hated having to do that, but I will** **not sit idly by while some, unfeeling people throw gasoline on an author or their story. If you have a criticism to make, please do it kindly. If we as authors and readers stand together then maybe, we will cut way back on the trolls here on FF. That is my hope, anyway. I am so thankful to all of you who continue to love and support this story.**

 **I have decided to try and muddle through this on my own, as for some reason I cannot get back to P2P, but P2P, if you are still out here reading, I may still need your help. Now, on with the** **story.**

* * *

" **What have we got, Ryan?" Kate asked as she hurried from the Conference Room to her desk.**

" **A distraught female called in and said that she found the body of a woman on the mushroom at the site of The Alice In Wonderland statue at Central Park as she was going for her morning run is all I know."**

" **Alright. Let's go." she said as she grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer and they hurried to the elevator.**

" **Come on, Beckett. Whose the guy?" Espo asked as the elevator doors slid shut.** **Kate rolled her eyes. Did he honestly think she was going to dignify that question with an answer? Absolutely not! If that was what he thought, he had another think coming.**

* * *

 **She hated getting calls in the park, as she had to dodge pedestrians and visitors, joggers and dog walkers, street vendors and street musicians and every other form of humanity as she crossed another concrete walkway to get to the crime scene.**

 **Off to her left, she saw the medical examiner's van, ambulance, and other police vehicles parked in an open field next to the crime scene and cursed as her cruiser thumped over a curb to get to the open field and she parked her cruiser in between two others with their lights flashing.**

 **Ryan and Esposito pulled up next to her and she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out.**

 **Ryan and Espo were at her heels as she walked briskly to the crime scene. "Come on, Beckett. Just tell us who the guy is."**

 **She halted in her tracks and turned to him, "Why do you even care? Don't you two have enough to worry about in your own relationships without butting into mine?"**

 **Espo grinned. "So you are in a relationship?"**

 **No!" she replied vehemently.**

" **But you just asked…"**

" **It was hypothetical, Espo. Okay. Come here and I'll tell you." she said, stopping beneath a tree.**

" **Okay. Who?" he asked, leaning in close to hear her.**

" **Okay, but you have to promise not to tell a soul."**

" **I won't. I promise."**

" **I mean not ANYONE, Espo. Not even Lanie." she deadpanned.**

" **I am not sure why I am agreeing to this, but you have my word, Beckett."**

 **"Mine too." Ryan piped up.**

" **Okay." she said, lowering her voice to a near whisper, then added, "It's Lou Ferrigno Jr. and he's even bigger than his dad."**

 **She watched as both the boys's eyes got big and then Ryan caught on to her statement and leaned over and whispered in Espo's ear.**

 **"Ha Ha. Very Funny, Beckett. I can't believe** **that you just told me that you're dating the son of The Incredible Hulk. "**

 **Kate laughed. "But you so fell for it. I still don't understand why who I date is any of your business."**

" **So you admit that you are dating someone?"**

" **I'm not admitting to anything but how is that any of your business?"**

" **Come on, Beckett. You know that Ryan and I love you like a sister and we feel that we need to vet anyone vying for your affection to protect you."**

" **Seriously, Espo? Is that what you're going with?"**

" **Yeah. It's the truth" he nodded.**

" **Look, I feel the same way about both of you, but have I ever vetted any of your girlfriends?"**

" **No, but it's different with me and Ryan.**

" **No buts, Espo and it is no different so stop trying to act all macho on me. I appreciate how you both feel, but I am a big girl and can take care of myself, thank you."**

 **Unis lifted the crime scene tape for them to cross under. "Hey, Lanie. What do we have?"**

" **Hey, yourself. How was your long weekend?" she asked, glancing up from her prelim of a very attractive brunette woman with large brown eyes and a bullet wound in the center of her forehead.**

 **"It was great. Nothing special. My dad and I went up to the cabin and did some Spring cleaning, you know?"**

 **"Uh huh. Now, when are you really going to tell me the truth?"**

" **Tell you what?"**

" **What you really did this weekend and who you were really with. I know that you weren't with your dad because I saw him at Whole Foods on Saturday and you were not with him. And besides, w** **hat is this I hear about a new piece of jewelry and I want to see it and know who it is from."**

 **Damn it, Espo! "It's nothing! It's a gift from my dad, that's all."**

 **"** **Not from what I hear."**

" **Just tell me about our vic." Kate huffed.**

" **Okay. Fine. But after work, I'm bringing a bottle of red and a pizza to your apartment and we're going to talk about this."**

" **There's NOTHING to tell!"**

" **Girl, I'm a smack you! You think you can pull the wool over my eyes? Think again."**

 **Great! Now she was going to have to think about what to tell Lanie now, too. And in all honesty, besides Rick, Lanie knew her better than anyone else. And when Lanie got wind of something, she was like a dog with a bone and she wouldn't let go until she knew the truth.**

" **Lanie! The vic!" she countered, nodding her head to the deceased woman.**

" **Right. COD is a single gsw to the forehead with a large calibur, probably a .45, but won't know for sure until the shell casings are found, if they are or until I get her back to the morgue. TOD, I'm estimating somewhere between midnight and 4:00 am, but that's prelim. I'll be able to give you a more accurate TOD later today."**

" **Thank you." Knowing that she would get no more information from Lanie until later, she spun on her heel and headed to the woman that apparently found the body.**

 **As she was walking away, she heard Lanie call out from behind her. "See you tonight."**

 **She raised her hand dismissively in acknowledgement of Lanie's parting words and continued on.**

 **A/N: I am going to leave this chapter here and begin on the next. I just wanted to see how this would go. Sorry, I know it is kinda weird to stop here and it's kinda short. Next chapter will be longer and look out for Kate has something in mind for the boys's meddling and needling her before this day is out. Have a good day! And P2P, I am so sorry we have been having trouble touching bases.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Return To Maine Chapter 24**

 **A/N: Many thanks to those of you who have reached out to P2P for me. I received a message from him to email him. I did and it went through on my end, but he never responded so I assume he didn't get it again. So, P2P check your PM on FF. Please PM me. Apparently, I am getting your messages through here, but nowhere else. Thank you, Purple Satin**

* * *

 **Ryan approached her as she was walking away from Lanie. "A uni found this in a trash bin at the edge of the park on 5th." he said, handing her a lady's wallet.**

 **Taking the wallet in her gloved hands, she opened it and found it contained $40.00 in small bills and change, credit cards registered to the same name, a photo of a man and woman and 2 very young little girls, a New York driver's license and a York Prep school ID identifying the victim as Pamela Wyatt, age 30.**

" **Okay. It belongs to one Pamela Wyatt, our victim and from the contents of this wallet, robbery wasn't the motive and whoever the murderer is was very careless leaving her wallet intact with her license and what appears to be a family photo behind."**

" **Or maybe he got scared off. Either way it was p** **retty dumb of him to leave that way with all of those cams."**

" **Yeah. Well, committing murder is never smart. Go get Jav and bring him here. I need you two to start a canvas. You know the drill. I am going to York Prep and find out what her connection is. We'll meet back up at the precinct after that and figure out our next move. Her driver's license lists her address at 2245 W. 49th in Midtown. That's only a few blocks from here so we'll need to pay a visit there, too. After that, you need to come back and get footage from the street and store cams."**

" **Okay, boss."**

 **Ryan hadn't taken 10 paces away from her before Espo walked up to them, his notebook in hand. "Our witness is one Tamara Evans. She lives up 75th and jogs here early mornings and early evenings. This morning she turned from the concrete walkway over there and decided to make a loop around the statue and that's when she found our vic." he said, pointing to the walkway leading up to the statue through a strand of trees. "She said that she didn't hear or see anything unusual except finding the body and she called us from her cell."**

" **Do you think she's telling the truth, Jav?"**

" **Yeah. I mean she seems to be in shock to me and her story seems to add up. Anyway, I gave her my card and told her to call if she remembers anything at all. I have a uni taking her home now."**

" **Okay. Go with Ryan and canvas the area. I am going to York Prep and see what our victim's connection is. Meet me back at the precinct and we'll see where we are from there.**

* * *

 **At York Prep, the faculty was both shocked and saddened to learn of Pamela's death. According to the dean Mrs. Wyatt taught Math and was adored by students and faculty alike and was well respected by all that knew her and came in contact with.**

 **The victim was married and had 2 little girls ages 3 and 5 named Amanda and Jessica and they both attended Little Tykes Daycare on W. 66th. And she lived in a small apartment on W. 49th, which they already knew. Other than that, there was no more forthcoming information.**

 **After informing the dean of Mrs. Wyatt's demise, she gave her her card and informed her that she would be back after classes to talk to her colleagues and had the dean lead her to Mrs. Wyatt's desk since it was now lunchtime and the room was empty. A search of her desk and room yielded nothing that could aid them in finding her killer, though. There was a photo of the victim with the same 2 little girls as the other one, With the youngest one in her lap and the other standing at her side, smiling happily at the camera, but the husband was missing in this one.**

* * *

 **She arrived back at the precinct armed with the photograph from the victim's desk and saw that the boys had already started the murder board with a picture of the victim post mortem from CSU and her name printed in block letters beneath her picture along with her age.**

" **Okay. So what do we have?" she asked.**

 **Ryan handed her an evidence bag with a ladies purse in it.**

" **Our vic's?"**

 **He nodded. "Apparently. This was found in a strand of trees near the scene. Wallet has been removed, but it has an electric bill with the vic's name on it, it has an address book in it and all the little things ladies carry around with them. Make up, keys, breath mints and other lady things."**

" **We made some calls out of her address book and turns one was her sister, Kim Scott. L.T. is bringing her in now." Javi added.**

" **Does she know about her sister?"**

" **She does now." Ryan added.**

" **Okay. She does not need to see this. Let's move this murder board to Conference Room 2. When she arrives, I'll take her to Conference Room 1 to talk to her.**

" **There's something else you should know about the contents of the purse." Espo said.**

" **Okay. What?"**

" **In a zippered compartment, we found her wedding ring and in my eyes, a victim not wearing her wedding ring is usually hiding something…"**

" **Or she's separated from her husband." Kate added. "I want to see her sister as soon as she gets here."**

" **Well, looks like you got your chance." Javi replied as the elevator dinged and L.T. exited the car with a petite blond woman in tow.**

* * *

" **Thank you, L.T. Ms. Scott, would you follow me, please?"**

 **She ushered Ms. Scott into Conference Room 1. "I am so sorry for your loss. I have a few questions for you if you feel up to answering them. Would you like some coffee, soda, or water?" She asked the grief stricken woman at the door.**

" **No, thank you. The only thing I want is for you to arrest that sleazy, no good for nothing, cheating, brother-in-law of mine!"**

" **Please, have a seat." Kate said, gesturing to the couch. "So you think he might be responsible? May I ask why?"**

" **Six months ago, Pam caught him cheating on her with a paralegal from his office! The idiotic fool was doing the deed when my sister walked in on them when she decided to surprise him with lunch."**

" **So what happened then?" Kate asked.**

" **She was shocked, of course. She threw the lunch at him and stormed out of the office. I was watching the girls for her so she told me all about it when she came and picked them up and by the time Jack got home, she had taken her and the girls clothes and a few toys and left his sorry ass!"**

 **Kate showed the picture she had taken from the victim's desk. "Ms. Scott, is this a picture of your sister?"**

 **Ms. Scott took the picture and looked at it, breaking down in tears and nodded.**

" **And that was 6 months ago?"**

" **Yes." Ms. Scott answered, tearfully.**

" **Ms. Scott, having an affair does not necessarily mean he killed her. But, we'll find…" It didn't mean that he was innocent, either, but made him a very likely suspect, but she had to assume was innocent until proven otherwise.**

" **Excuse me, detective. I wasn't finished."**

" **I'm sorry. Please continue."**

" **She rented a small apartment in Midtown and filed for divorce from Jack. He became angry and started following her and found her and the girls and it wasn't pretty."**

" **He beat her?" Kate asked, although she already knew how this story would go. Too many similar cases when she was a rookie.**

" **Yes. Pam was going to fight him for custody of the girls and he would threaten her and he abused her both physically and emotionally."**

" **And the girls?"**

" **Physically, they were never harmed. Emotionally is a different story. He never touched them thankfully, but they watched, crying and begging him not to hurt their mother and they became afraid pf him."**

" **Did she ever call the cops?"**

" **She did and so did her neighbors, but all they would tell her was that she needed to get a restraining order against him, which she did, but Jack always found a way around it."**

 **Kate rose from the couch and went to the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Scott. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"**

" **Maybe a soda?"**

 **Kate nodded and opened the door and called to Espo who was closest to the door. When he arrived, she said, "Would you get Ms. Scott a soda, please.?" Then in a lower voice added, "I want you to find Jack Wyatt and bring him in here, but first call Little Tykes Daycare and see if Amanda and Jessica Wyatt made it in to school this morning."**

" **As you wish."**

" **Surely, you don't think Jack has the girls, do you?"**

" **I hope not, Ms. Scott, but believe me, we will leave no stone un turned until we find them. Which law firm does Jack work?"**

" **Anderson and Anderson in Queens."**

" **And where does he live?"**

" **They had a house in Queens, but I'm not sure if he lives there any more. The address is 1721 Barclay Avenue."**

 **There was a knock on the door and Kate found Espo on the other side with Ms. Scott's soda and a whispered message for her. Kate took the soda and shut the door before handing her the soda.**

" **Ms. Scott, I had Detective Esposito call Little Tykes Daycare and the girls are not there today. Is there anyone else they might be with? Another family member or perhaps a friend or neighbor?"**

 **Ms. Scott paled. "No. Not unless Jack has them! Please, Detective Beckett you must find them."**

 **Kate was already headed for the door. "Espo! I need for you to check at Anderson and Anderson Law Firm in Queens and see if Jack Wyatt made it in to work today."**

" **On It." he replied.**

" **Ms. Scott, we are going to find them, I promise. I personally will keep you informed when we find the girls. Thank you for coming in and answering my questions. If you think of anything else, please, give me a call any time, day or night." Kate said, escorting the victim's distraught sister to the door.**

" **L.T.? I need you to escort Ms. Scott home, please."**

 **As soon as L.T. had boarded the elevator with Ms. Scott, Espo approached her with the news that Jack hadn't made it in to work and had called in sick earlier this morning.**

 **The phone on her desk rang. "Beckett." she answered. It was Lanie.**

" **What do you have for us, Lanie?"**

" **It was as I thought. COD was single gsw to the forehead with a .45 calibur. Ballistics has the slug and I am waiting for toxicology reports, but girlfriend, this woman's body is covered in bruises and it's pretty apparent that this victim was beaten severely just before her death. There is bruising on her upper thighs and I found semen in her vagina. In my opinion the sex wasn't consensual. It looks as if he forced it on her."**

" **Thanks, Lanie! Keep a sample of that semen for me. We may need it as DNA."**

 **She slammed the phone down in its cradle. "Ryan, I need some unis to go to this address in Queens to check for the suspect. I want his picture blown up and distributed to every department in the 5 boroughs. I want an ATB put out for him. You and Espo come with me. We are going to check out the victim's apartment and hopefully find our two little girls with a neighbor and maybe our crime scene, too."**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your unwavering love and support, your faith and belief in me as a writer. I just hope I can measure up. I'm sorry we didn't get to the boys or Lanie, but I just couldn't make it fit this chapter, but soon I promise. I am going to keep this murder short? I hope. I have rewritten this twice so I hope it makes some kind of sense. I am going to start work on the next chapter, but I've learned not to put myself on a schedule as I never make it without life getting in the way. That being said, I hope to have the next chapter up no later than the end of the month. Hopefully, sooner.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Return To Maine Chapter 25**

 **A/N: On Tuesday, Jan. 29th, I learned that a very dear friend and Castle lover, Peggy Alexa Hoffman, AKA: Peggy Trueheart who wrote many commentaries and reviews for Castle TV. net for many years, passed away after a long battle with cancer Monday, Jan. 28th, 2019.**

 **Peggy and I became friends through her writings and she became a great inspiration and encourager for me to write. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her.**

 **Peggy, we never got to become the 2 little Castle loving grannies attending Castle Comicons like we both wished, but I want you to know that I am so thankful for your friendship. Thank you for all of your love and support and the impact you made on my life!**

 **RIP, my friend, your work here on earth is complete now and you are now resting in the arms of Jesus! Love and miss you, my friend!**

 **And to P2P for your help, which I am so grateful for as well as your friendship which means the world to me.**

* * *

 **Kate's emotions were on a run away roller coaster as she let herself into her apartment. Two very, young, innocent girls were out there somewhere, scared as hell and she needed to find them.**

 **A search of the suspect's house in Queens had yielded no Jack Wyatt or his daughters, but it was evident that someone had been staying there as there were a few dirty dishes in the sink and a print was lifted from a glass in the sink.**

 **CSU had found a gun cabinet in the house loaded with guns, but none of them had been fired recently and no .45 or knives with blood or tissue samples, either and without a murder weapon, they were dead in the water.**

 **Her team had found that Pam's apartment had no signs of forced entry, but it was apparent a struggle had taken place as the furniture was askew, lamps knocked over and broken, a large pool of blood on the living room floor and the spray of blood on the wall, making it obvious that this was the actual scene of the murder.**

 **A sweep of the apartment revealed no clothes whatsoever for the girls, which indicated that Jack had taken the girls and was on the run with them. A canvas of the neighbors had revealed that the elderly woman living next door had called in a noise complaint to the management and had called the cops, but the cops had just dismissed it as a marital spat and left.**

 **So the system had failed Pamela Wyatt and her daughters and she'd be damned if she let that happen again.**

 **The apartment was cordoned off and Kate and her team returned to the precinct to await CSU's findings.**

 **Later that afternoon, Kate returned to York Prep and talked to one of Pamela's co worker, an English teacher, Gloria Henley who was also a close friend of the victim and corrobrated Ms. Scott's statement, that the victim had walked into her husband's office to surprise him with lunch and caught him and the paralegal in his office in the act of all places on top of his desk.**

 **She further stated that Pam had picked up her girls from her sister's house and had left their home before Jack came home. Jack stalked Pam and found out where she had moved and Pam told her that she was frightened of Jack so she had gotten a restraining order against Jack, but he always found a way around it and continued to stalk her and the girls.**

 **Evidence was pointing directly to Jack Wyatt, but so far, all the evidence they had was circumstantial. They needed to find Jack Wyatt and the girls and the sooner the better, but** **with no new evidence and no sightings of Jack and/ or the girls, the team called it a day and went home.**

 **To say that this case had affected the whole team and with the girls missing it was like a double whammy and intensified their anxiety would be a massive understatement. Time was of the essence. The longer it took them to find him, the easier he could slip through their fingers and they might never find him or the girls.**

 **With shaking hands, she unlocked her door and entered, wishing for the hundredth time Rick was here to hold her and reassure her. She missed him and not only that, she needed him.**

 **With a heavy sigh, she kicked off her boots, undressed and had just began running water for a nice hot bath when the buzzer sounded, accompanied by a loud knock.**

" **Open up, girlfriend. I have pizza and beer." Lanie loudly announced.**

 **Oh hell. She forgot about Lanie! She turned off the tap and shouted. "Just a second!" as she grabbed her terry cloth robe hanging on a peg on the bathroom door.**

 **Lanie was the last person she needed to see right now, but knowing Lanie and her good intentions , she would not stop until she got what she wanted, Kate cinched the belt of her bathrobe tightly around her waist and headed for the door.**

" **I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Lanie asked taking in her appearance as her eyes skimmed the interior of her apartment.**

 **She loved Lanie, really she did, and under normal circumstances would thoroughly enjoy the impromptu girls night. But at times when she was being her noisiest, when she was most obnoxious was times like these that she really wished her friend would mind her own business. Yes, she thought. You are interrupting my hot bath! But she said nothing and ushered her inside.**

" **Come on in. And no, you are not interrupting anything like that. We are completely alone."**

" **Good. Now why don't we dig into this pizza and open a couple of beers? We have a lot to talk about."**

 **No. Not really, Kate thought, but grabbed some paper towels and the bottle opener from the kitchen anyway.**

" **You mean about the case?" Kate asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.**

" **Hell no! About that new neck jewelry you're wearing around your neck!"**

 **Oh shit! She hadn't had time to remove it before Lanie saw it, but it probably wouldn't matter because Javier probably told her about it this morning.**

" **It's nothing, Lanie."**

" **No, it is not nothing! And don't you dare try to snow me with that story about it being from your dad. Now who is it from?"**

" **You're not going to let go of this, are you?**

" **Not a chance in hell." Lanie said, popping the cap on her beer.**

 **Kate hesitated. They had wanted to wait until he got back before they announced it to everyone, but that may not be possible now, not with Lanie. Lanie knew her entirely too well.**

 **She waited until Lanie had a piece of pizza in her hand before she nodded. "Okay, but you have to swear to me that you will tell no one! Especially Javi."**

" **Okay. You have my word, but it isn't as if he isn't already suspicious. So spill, girl. Whose the guy?"**

 **She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew Lanie. Lanie was her bff and she trusted her, she had always kept Kate's secrets, well secret. She would this, too. She'd just have to explain when Rick called.**

" **Fine. Okay. It's Castle."**

 **Lanie choked on the bite of pizza that got stuck in her throat and took a swig of beer to wash it down.**

" **Writer Boy?" Lanie asked incredulously, her eyes popping out of her head.**

 **Kate nodded. "Actually, that is writer man."**

" **What? Well, for how long?" Lanie stammered.**

" **Eight months now."**

" **What? You're telling me that you and Castle have been together for 8 months?"**

" **Yes. Since a couple of days after I returned from my dad's cabin." Kate answered.**

" **How come I haven't seen any signs?"**

" **You weren't supposed to. We've been v very careful."**

" **Yeah, but Kate, even when you are being careful, I usually see some sign."**

 **That was very true. She had never been able to keep anything from Lanie, so why should anything be different now?**

" **We were going to come clean about it when he returns from his trip, but we absolutely cannot let Gates find out."  
**

" **Please , girlfriend! It's not like any of us would rat you two out. I'm just overjoyed that you two finally got your shit together. Besides, it means I won the pool."**

 **Kate shook her head. "I should have known! You didn't by any chance know what Ryan and Espo was up to Thursday night, do you?"**

 **Lanie looked at her dubiously. "No. Why? Did they do something?"**

" **Not that I know of. I was just wondering." Kate lied.**

" **I didn't see Javi until Saturday night, but he did say that he and Kevin had played Madden at Kevin's house Thursday night into Friday."**

" **Hmmm. Did he now? Did you corroborate that with Jenny?" Oh shit! She didn't ask that out loud, did she? She hoped not! As if that wouldn't raise Lanie's suspicions more!**

 **Lanie's eyebrows rose and she shot Kate a questioning look. "Okay, Kate. What are you not telling me?"**

" **N-Nothing." Kate stammered. So much, Lanie. So very much.**

" **Kate."**

" **It's complicated."  
**

" **Uh uh, girlfriend. You do not get to pull that 'complicated' bs on me! That's a line of crap and you know it! Now, what is it that I need to corroborate with Jenny?"**

" **Please, Lanie!" Kate pleaded.**

 **Fortunately, she was saved from answering as her phone rang.**

" **Beckett." she answered, snatching her phone from the coffee table. "Hey Espo." She listened and then followed with a couple of uh huh's and then, "Thanks, Espo! I'll be there in 20!"**

" **I gotta go! That was Espo! Unis spotted Jack going into the house in Queens. He's got the girls and is refusing to open up." she told Lanie, rushing to the bedroom to jump into her clothes.**

" **Do you have any evidence against him?" Lanie asked.**

" **Not enough to arrest him for murder, but he's definitely our prime suspect."**

" **Okay, but don't think we are done talking about this, Kate Beckett! I want to know just what you suspect the boys of and hear more about how you and Castle got together and what it's like being with him." Lanie said, as she gathered her things to leave."**

" **Just remember. Not a word of this! Martha and Alexis don't even know yet and we'd like them to hear it from us first."**

" **No worries. Your secret is safe with me."**

" **Thank you." she said, as they left her apartment and headed in opposite directions.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Going to close this chapter here as it gives a bit of a cliff hanger and a great spot to begin the next chapter. I know this is a sad case and is probably full of holes in the crime solving, but hoping I get better at it. Rick will be home very soon and we will deal with the boys, but Kate will get a little revenge of her own on an unrelated issue before that happens.**

 **As always, Thank you for your continued love and support of this story, your thoughts and ideas and for your belief in me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Return To Maine Chapter 26**

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer who commented on my bold print. I am so sorry if this annoys you, but due to poor eyesight, it is the only way I can see what I am typing. I am going to have to have cataract surgery soon and may be slow in publishing as I am just now finding out about it and have no idea of the healing process and how long it will take or what I will or will not be able to do afterwards. That being said. I want to assure you that I am NOT abandoning this story. There is still much to tell. So I hope you all will still stay with me and I thank you in advance for staying with me.**

 **Okay. On to the story.**

* * *

 **She arrived to find Espo and Ryan already on the scene. "He still refusing to open up?" Kate asked as she approached the two on the sidewalk.**

" **Yep." was the answer she received.**

" **Okay. Let me try."**

 **Espo nodded, "You got it , boss."**

 **Ryan and Espo flanked her on either side as she approached the door.**

 **Rapping her knuckles sharply against the door, she called out. "Jack Wyatt! NYPD! We need to ask you some questions. Open up, please!"**

" **NO! Not happening!"**

 **Through the door, Kate could hear the girls whimpering, begging Jack to take them to McDonald's like he had promised them.**

" **Jack. We just want to talk to you. That's all."**

" **No. You want to take my girls from me the way that Pam did."**

 **So that was why he murdered her. It figured. That was how most of these cases went.**

" **Is that why you killed her, Jack?" Kate asked.**

" **She had left me and was going to take my girls where I'd never see them again and I couldn't let that happen."**

 **There it was. Both motive and confession, but without a signed or recorded confession and with the lack of evidence, they were dead in the water. They needed to convince him to let the girls go and to turn himself in.**

" **Jack, you just confessed to the murder of your wife. You need to let the girls go and come with us peacefully. We have no evidence against you right now, but if you come and talk to us willingly, perhaps we can get this all cleared up."**

" **No! Not going to happen!"**

" **Jack, we just want to talk to you."**

 **NO! I said that was not going to happen and it isn't! Now, you and your buddies need to back away and just let us go." A shot was fired out a window and the terrified screams of two little girls were heard through the block.**

" **What was that?" Kate asked.**

" **A warning shot. If you or your buddies try any funny business and do not let us go, I will shoot you."**

 **A group of Swat officers appeared on the scene and she motioned to all of them that there were to be no shots fired unless she gave the signal.**

 **A Swat officer pulled her aside and asked her what the conditions were and Kate informed him, "There are two very little girls in there and I don't want them in harm's way anymore than they already are. I'm still trying to talk him into giving himself up, but need a little more time. Hold your positions until you receive my signal."**

 **The Swat officer nodded and went on to brief his team.**

 **Kate approached the door again and could hear the oldest little girl screaming at her father telling him she hated him because he always hurt their mommy and she wanted her mommy now!**

 **Kate's heart broke at hearing that. She could totally relate to having their mother murdered, but these little girls were so much younger than she had been, but that made it even more tragic. And knowing that their dad would more than likely be found guilty and spend the rest of his rotten life in prison, he was still their dad. Their memories would haunt them forever. She wanted to break down and cry for them, but she had a job to do and breaking down would have to wait until later.**

" **Jack! You just shot at police officers and endangered your daughters lives. Do you honestly think you are going to get away now? This is not going to end well unless you send the girls out and give yourself up."**

 **Silence from inside the house. Kate pressed her ear to the door and heard whimpering and Jack trying to reassure them that they would be going on a long vacation and have lots of fun.**

" **I don't wanna go with you! I hate you! I want mommy!" the oldest girl protested.**

 **Kate's heart broke a little more. Little girls should love their daddy, always remain daddy's little girls. But daddies were not supposed to be murdering slime balls, either.**

" **I hungwy, daddy." stated the youngest one.**

" **Jack, you are already in so much trouble. You know that you'll never get away with this and if you try and run, we will catch you. Now we can do this nice and easy, or we can do this the hard way and trust me, you don't want that."\**

 **More frightened whimpers from inside the house but no response from Jack. Damn it!**

 **Kate rapped sharply on the door again. "Jack, if you do not want to turn yourself in, at least send the girls out first. I promise, you do not want them to see what happens next. If you surrender, I promise I will do all that I can to help you. Just please, send the girls out so you and I can talk."**

 **Jack remained uncommunicative, but after what seemed an eternity, the front door to the residence opened and the two little girls came out, scared and crying.**

 **Officer Ann Hastings rushed up and took the girls, protecting them behind the open door of her cruiser.**

 **Kate looked to Ryan and told him to inform Officer Hastings to take the girls through the drive in at McDonalds and then take them to the precinct where the phone number to their aunt was on the corner of her desk and to call their aunt to come after them.**

 **After the girls were whisked away to safety, Kate tried to talk Jack into giving himself up, but he still refused and after a couple of hours, tear gas was shot into the home and Jack came staggering out only to be snagged by Ryan and Espo, cuffed and placed him under arrest for shooting at officers.**

 **Kate had Jack Wyatt dead to rights on taking pop shots at police officers, but she wanted to nail him for the murder of his estranged wife and the mother of those two little girls. Pam and those little girls deserved justice and she would see damn well that they got it.**

* * *

 **As Ryan and Espo escorted Jack Wyatt through the bullpen on his way to holding, she told them to escort him to Interrogation Room One.**

 **Espo nodded his head at her and did as she asked, as she gathered what little information they had on Pam Wyatt's murder and was about to head into Observation and watch Jack Wyatt through the mirror for a while to watch him sweat. Hopefully, she would be able to sweat a confession out of him.**

 **The phone on her desk rang and she snatched it up. "Beckett."**

" **Hey, girl. I'm about to send the DNA from Pam Wyatt's body off to the lab, but it looks like it will be sometime tomorrow before the results come in." Lanie informed her.**

" **Actually, that will be fine, Lanie. If you haven't sent it off, yet could you hold off for a few minutes and come up here to swab Jack for his DNA before you send hers off?"**

" **On my way. See you in a few."**

" **Great! Thanks, girl." She hung up and turned to Officer Hastings. "Ann, I am going to be in Observation and I'm expecting Dr. Parrish. Could you bring her to me when she arrives?"**

" **Sure, Detective Beckett.**

* * *

 **"** **By the end of the afternoon she was still no closer to getting a confession of murder from Jack than she had been. He had asked for his lawyer, of course and officially she didn't have enough evidence to hold Jack for the murder of his wife, yet, but she could damn well hold him for taking pop shots at officers.**

 **She'd have the evidence she needed by morning to charge him with that, too. Knowing that the girls were safely with their aunt now and Jack was securely locked away in holding. Kate grabbed her purse and headed home.**

* * *

 **It was just after 1:00 am when she stepped through the door of her apartment and breathed a sigh of relief as she toed off her shoes, her cell pinging a chime that let her know that Rick was trying to Face time her..**

 **Hmmm. It was Rick. She hadn't heard from him since she kissed him goodbye at the airport now, yesterday morning? Late for him to call though. He normally called about 9:00 pm her time. She wondered what Paula and Gina said to him since he virtually ran from his book signing obligations to whisk her away to Maine for their 8 month anniversary.**

" **Hey Babe." she answered tiredly.**

" **Hey yourself, gorgeous. You look tired."**

" **I'm exhausted."**

" **Difficult day? What did I miss?"**

" **First, I need to tell you that I had to tell Lanie about us. I wanted to wait until you got back like we planned, but I wanted to wear the necklace you gave me the other day as a reminder of our glorious weekend and just to feel closer to you, you know?"**

" **Yes, of course."**

" **I thought it was tucked securely beneath my shirt, but it must have slipped out at some point without my knowledge and Espo noticed. After teasing me about it, he must have called Lanie. To make a long story short, she showed up at my door earlier with pizza. Lanie being Lanie, she wormed it out of me. I am sorry, But I have her word that she won't tell anyone and I trust her."**

" **It's okay, sweetheart. I trust her too. So the boys know nothing?"**

" **Espo is suspicious and he probably has Ryan curious now, too but they know nothing for sure and they aren't going to know until we are ready to tell them, either."**

" **So, how was the rest of your day?" he asked.**

 **She told him about Pam's case and the 2 daughters left behind and the rest of the day, her expectations and hopes for the next day. "When I came home earlier, I just wanted you here, to be in your arms." she concluded.**

" **I wish I had been there to make your day better."**

 **She smiled at the screen and asked, "Just how would you have done that?"**

 **She had made it to the bedroom and began undressing.**

 **His image grinned back at her. "I see that you're still wearing the necklace."**

" **Yeah. I don't want to take it off." she replied.**

" **Do you have any idea how much I love seeing it nestled against your breast?"**

" **You're such a pervert!" she snorted.**

" **Yeah, but you love me, anyway."**

" **You're right. I do." she agreed.**

" **I love you, too. Now, do me a favor."**

" **What?"**

" **Close your eyes and wrap your fingers around that necklace."**

 **He watched as she turned down the bed linens and crawled in between the sheets and did as he asked.**

" **Now, imagine my fingers trailing softly against your skin, my lips kissing up the sleek column of your neck until I reach you ear lobe, taking it in between my lips and nibbling on it and how it drives you wild."**

" **Mmmm. I wish you were here." she muttered, her eyes still closed, reveling in the thoughts he was instilling in her brain and imagining him doing just that.**

 **With that visceral reaction, she was able to mutter, "I love you." before closing her eyes and letting the lull of his voice and that very visceral vision lull her to sleep.**

 **He watched her as she slept for a few moments.** " **I love you, too sweetheart. Sweet dreams." he whispered to Kate as he ended the call.**

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Return** **To** **Maine** **Chapter** **27**

 **Kate awoke to the sound of her neighbor, Bert Matthews' fist banging against his door.**

" **Open up, Ethei. I forgot my keys!"**

 **The Matthews had been here since before she moved in and were excellent neighbors and she was lucky to have them. The elderly couple always looked out for her. Not that she needed it, but they were so sweet and it was nice to know that if she ever needed help, it was right next door.**

 **Last Spring when she returned from her dad's cabin, the Matthews or one of their 3 grown daughters kept a steady stream of casseroles, baked goods, and fruit baskets coming to her door for days. And while it was unnecessary, she was so thankful and so blessed to have them as neighbors and friends.**

" **Ok. I'm coming, Bert." she heard Ethel yell through the apartment as Bert was getting hard of hearing.**

 **She squinted and looked blearily at the alarm clock on her nightstand.**

 **Holy Hell! She had wanted to go in early in case any of the reports from the lab came in about Pam's case and she was running later than usual.**

 **Rick normally called her with a good morning call, but he hadn't this morning and then she remembered their Face time last night and how she had gone to sleep listening to Rick telling her all of the delicious ways he would make her day better if he had been there.**

 **That was why she hadn't heard from him this morning. Her phone was dead and she had no time to charge it if she wanted to be on time for work.**

 **She jumped out of bed, did the minimum of her regular morning routine, hoping to find the time to grab a shower in the gym at the precinct later, jumped into the first outfit she pulled from her closet, grabbed her phone and it's charger and was out the door, wishing Bert and Ethel a good day and was on her way in 15 minutes.**

* * *

 **Standing just outside the precinct, she checked her dad's watch. Well, she wasn't as early as she would have liked to been, but she wasn't late, either.**

 **Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she was starving. Having been called away before she had had a chance to grab even one slice of the pizza Lanie had brought the night before and had been too tired to worry about it when she had finally gotten home this morning, she decided to head to the doughnut shop just down the block that Rick sometimes used to get a coffee and something to nibble on to get her through until lunchtime.**

 **The little bell above the door jangled as she entered the crowded shop. She kept trying to look around the people in front of her to see what was left in the glass cases, but the throng of customers kept her from it.**

 **By the time she reached the counter, the busy little shop had sold out of her regular bear claws and actually had very little left. She had intended to get a bear claw, her coffee, and take a box of mixed doughnuts for her team, but that was not going to be the case today.**

 **She ordered her coffee, and took the 2 remaining Boston Cream filled doughnuts and left the shop. Her experience made her both miss and appreciate the things Rick did on a daily basis, not just gor her, but, the kind, loving, passionate man that he was.**

 **She was surprised to see that she still had a few minutes before the boys arrived , giving her time to enjoy her coffee and doughnuts before they came in.**

 **Arriving at her desk, she set her coffee on her desk and peeked inside the bag. Hmmm. The shop had neglected to put napkins in the sack. Taking the bag with her to the break room to get some paper towels, she was stopped by Tori who entered the break room.**

" **Detective, I have some footage taken near the Alice In Wonderland Statue that you may want to see."**

 **She left her doughnut bag on the table in the break room and headed off with Tori. "What did you find?" she asked.**

" **See for yourself, Detective." Tori answered as she pulled up the footage.**

 **Sure enough, there was a dark, grainy image on the screen of someone dressed in black, dragging a large black garbage bag behind him.**

" **Can you lighten and sharpen the image a bit, Tori? It's too dark too get a glimpse of the perp and he moves out of the frame. I am pretty sure that Is Jack Wyatt, but it's too difficult to tell. This person is the same build of Jack, same height and weight, but without a more definitive image, I can't tell.**

 **Tori nodded. "I'll work on it some more and let you know what I find."**

" **Thank you, Tori."**

 **On her way back to the break room, she stopped to pick up her coffee and maybe eat her doughnuts in peace before all hell broke out in the bullpen with officers coming and going and phones began to shrill.**

" **Hey!" she cried indignantly as she entered the break room to find Ryan and Espo chowing down on her doughnuts! "Those are my doughnuts!" she exclaimed hotly.**

" **Really? I don't see your name on them." Espo said, before taking another huge bite of doughnut.**

" **I brought them in with me this morning because SOMEONE called last night and rudely called me away from my dinner." she snarked, crossing her arms over her chest.**

" **Not my fault we spotted Jack going into his home." Espo remarked, cheekily.**

" **You can have the rest of mine." Ryan said, contritely, holding up half of one of her doughnuts.**

 **Really? After he had eaten half of it? "No, thank you. I'll just take an early lunch."**

" **No need to get huffy, Beckett. It's just doughnuts." Espo commented.**

 **Yeah. Just doughnuts. HER doughnuts, damn it! This was not over! She'd get back at them for this if it was the last thing she did and she would have such sweet revenge.**

 **Just doughnuts, my ass! she thought as she turned and returned to her desk. At least, she still had her coffee. And this was just the beginning! Wait until Rick got back and there would be even more fireworks and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned!**

 **About 10 am, Tori came out of the tech room and approached her.**

" **Kate, I have something else I think you should see."**

 **Without question, Kate rose from her desk and followed her into the tech room.**

 **Tori was the best tech in the entire NYPD as well as a great friend.**

" **What' cha, got for me?"**

 **She watched as Tori forwarded through the footage, then rewound it to the time stamp she was looking for.**

" **Well, I decided to go back through the security footage from Pam's apartment building and came across this." Tori replied, stopping the machine and then hitting the play button.**

" **Now, this cam is just down the hall from Pam's apartment near the elevator, but if you look closely, it also covers her door." Tori explained.**

 **Kate watched as the time stamp appeared on the screen and she watched as Jack Wyatt stepped from the elevator. The time stamp was 10:47 pm.**

 **Tori stopped the tape just before Jack reached the door. "Now, there was no sign of forced entry at Pam's apartment. Right?"**

" **Right." Kate responded.**

" **Now, watch this." Tori said as she hit the play button again.**

 **They watched as Jack removed his wallet and removed a key, inserted it into the lock and entered the apartment.**

 **Flabbergasted, Kate asked. "They were estranged, separated, she had a restraining order against him. How the hell did he get a key to her apartment?"**

 **Tori shook her head. "I don't know, Kate. All I know is that he entered that apartment at 10:47 pm and did not leave again until 12:15 am. Here, watch." She sped the tape up to 12:15 am and sure enough, Jack was clearly seen exiting the apartment carrying a large, black plastic lawn and leaf trash bag thrown over his shoulder.**

' **That Son Of A Bitch! He carried her body away from the scene of the crime in a trash bag!" Kate exclaimed. "Great work, Tori! Save that footage for me."**

" **Already done, Kate."**

 **She had no sooner gotten back to her desk than her phone rang. "Beckett." she said, snatching the receiver from the cradle.**

" **Hey, girl. I have those reports you were wanting. Lab results and toxicology reports reveal that your victim was clean and clear of all alcohol and drugs." Lanie informed her'**

" **I expected that, but...?"**

" **But we found pieces of black plastic on her body that came back as a large trash bag."**

" **Yeah. Looks like he used it to transfer her body from her apartment to the statue."**

" **I figured as much." Lanie said. "But what you don't know for certain is that the skin beneath her fingernails indicate that she struggled very hard against her assailant. And guess who that skin belongs to."**

" **Let me guess. Jack Wyatt?"**

" **You are correct! And the semen we found?"**

" **I'm guessing Jack Wyatt again."**

" **Ding, ding, ding. Right again. You've got your perp's balls to the walls."**

" **Thanks, Lanie."**

" **You're welcome. Want to gather the girls and go to The Magic Bottle for a victory celebration tonight?"**

" **As long as you don't delve into more questions about you know who and we're done by 10:00, sure."**

" **Oh, relax, girlfriend! Your secret is safe with me."**

" **Good. Let's make sure it stays that way. I'll ask Roz and Tori if they want to join us if you'll call Jenny."**

" **Done deal! See you tonight."**

" **Fax over those reports for me, would you?"**

" **Already on their way." Lanie replied.**

" **Thanks, girl."**

 **She heard the fax machine kick on and went to retrieve her reports from Lanie, paper clipping the pages together and placing them inside Pam's file on her desk.**

* * *

 **The boys were back in the break room and she saw Tori head that way herself with coffee mug in hand. Great! She could use another cup herself and she needed to update her team on the case.**

 **Picking up her coffee mug, she headed to the break room and entered just as Tori did. "Great work with that footage, Tori. With that and the evidence Lanie just sent over. I'll be able to nail Jack Wyatt for Pam's murder.**

" **Seriously, Kate?"**

" **Yes, seriously, Espo. I want that bastard brought up from holding and put in Interrogation 1 now. He will undoubtably ask for his lawyer, but stall him as much as you can. Lie to him if you have to. I want him to sweat this out. Tori, I missed breakfast this morning." she said, narrowing her eyes at Ryan and Espo. "I'm taking an early lunch in about 30 minutes and thought I'd try that new little Greek deli down the street. I hear they have excellent sandwiches. Would you like to join me for lunch?" Kate asked, as she drew her latte from the machine.**

" **I'd love to, Kate. Thanks for inviting me."**

" **And before I forget, Lanie would like all of us girls to meet at The Magic Bottle for an impromptu girls night. You in?"**

" **Oh, yes! I'm all over that!"**

" **Good! If you happen to see Ann and Roz ask them along, too. Lanie is calling Jenny."**

 **It used to be that only Ann, Jenny, and Lanie had significant others. Now she would be joining their ranks of the non flirters. She hoped no one besides Lanie noticed. She had rather watch Tori and Roz take that over, anyway. Her flirting days were over. She just couldn't tell anyone, yet.**

" **Will do. Any special reason for this impromptu girl's night? I mean, no one has gotten married or is pregnant, heart broken over a broken marriage/relationship, lost love or anything, right? We normally meet on Monday evenings." Tori asked. "Just want to know if there is a need to stuff a box of tissues in my purse while we ponder different forms of torture over which guy we are going to kill and how to dispose of their no good, rotten corpses. I still vote for spikes under their fingernails and pigs eat everything. Even bones."**

 **Kate snorted. "No. Nothing like that. We are just going to celebrate the closing of this case." Kate responded.**

" **Can we go?" Espo asked.**

" **Man, don't go there." Ryan muttered to his partner behind his coffee mug.**

 **Both Tori and Kate's heads swung to Espo.**

" **NO!"**

" **Absolutely not!"**

" **Told you." Ryan muttered again**

" **Why not? Didn't we help solve the case, too?"**

" **Seriously, Espo? Do we ask to be included on your boy's night out? It's just a reason to have a girl's night out. That's all."**

" **Oh? So the regular girl's bitch session, then?"**

" **If you must know, yes, but I don't see why we have to explain it to you."**

" **You must be going to talk behind our backs if you won't let us come." Espo stated.**

" **Really, Espo? You think these are all about you guys?" Kate asked.**

" **Well, what else could be behind it? However, I don't know what you could have to complain about."**

" **Really, Espo? As opposed to you guys getting together and discussing what? Our bra size? The color of our panties? Get Jack Wyatt to Interrogation 1 like I asked." Kate said, as she picked up her mug and started for the door.**

 **At the door, she turned towards the counter where both boys were leaning and said, "Oh yeah. In reference to your question, Espo, we talk about all sorts of things, not just you guys. That being said, we do discuss you guys at times, even the size of your…" She flicked her eyes from his face to his groin and exited the break room laughing.**

 **Tori left from the other door, laughing to Espo's "What the f…? Did she just imply…?"**

" **I think she did, man. Maybe next time I tell you not to go there, you'll listen to me,"**

 **TBC**

 **AN: This chapter came as a complete surprise to me and just flowed, so I had to get it out. I have started Chapter 28, but not sure when I will get to work on it as I go in for evaluation on cataract surgery Tuesday. I will try to keep you all informed. Kate will get even with the boys for eating her doughnuts. The Putz, I agree. Rick needs to come back soon and he will. I'm not sure if it will be this next chapter, but soon. I'll see how the next chapter goes.**

 **Thank you all for your kind words, thoughts, and encouragement. Hope you all have a great week!**


End file.
